Lorien Legacies: The Fate Of The Loric
by BasketballIsFun
Summary: Following the Mogadorian war and defeat of Setrákus Ra, the Garde have all separated, going their own ways. Some have healed, others may not for as long as they live. This fic offers a look into the lives they lead now. Read about your favorite LL characters after what they've endured, including: John, Marina, Sam, Six, and Ella and more! May continue story as AU, but no promises.
1. New Beginnings

**A/N: Hey there Fanfiction! I just finished reading the Lorien Legacies series, and it was pretty good all in all. But I decided to make this my first Fanfiction because I feel some characters got the short end of the stick in the end (John, Marina), and there were some loose ends not addressed in the finale. Anyway, I hope that anyone reading this will enjoy my portrayal of the aftermath of the Mogadorian war. The story is set a few weeks after the one year anniversary of the Garde's victory over the Mogs. Any feedback or constructive criticism is welcomed if anyone stumbles upon this story. :)**

 **John**

As I fly in the air, feeling the breeze along my back, my mind is racing. That girl—Taylor I think her name was—and her resemblance to Sarah was startling. Just seeing someone who had similar features to her would stir up the emotions, and in turn, I think about how close Marina and I have gotten in the past few weeks, my heart aching. Was I betraying Sarah in a way by being with someone else? _No_ , I think, unsure if the thought is mine or Ella's. _Sarah would have wanted you to move on, you can't mope forever._ I recall the seven months I spent in the Himalayas alone, a cynical recluse who had no one, other than Bernie Kosar and the Vishnu soldiers who had welcomed me with open arms, and sigh.

I shake off those thoughts. There's something else bothering me about the exchange with her, but I can't put my finger on it right now, my thoughts in disarray. Instead, I focus the terrain ahead so that I don't get hit by any aircraft. A flock of seagulls come my way in the low altitude and I nod at them solemnly, speaking to them telepathically for a bit, a habit I developed after cutting off ties to the others. _The others_. Someday, I hope that we'll all get together again, gathered around a fire inside the Himalayan Cave, and come to terms with our haunted pasts. I don't blame any of us for going our separate ways, in the end, we all did what each of us thought was best. Just as I begin my own trip down Memory Lane, the cave is within sight.

* * *

I head inside, and Marina's chatting with Ella, asking about the extent of her Legacies. ("Does the telepathy come naturally, or can you control it to an extent?") She drops this immediately as she spots me, and pulls me into a fierce hug.

"Hey John," she says. "How'd your 'peacekeeping' duties go?" She raises an eyebrow at me, though I know she's just teasing. Whenever I head out into the world, my cell phone gains reception, and several law enforcement agencies have me on speed dial just in case. I usually don't get any calls, and don't find myself hoping I do anytime soon.

"Not bad," I reply, pulling away slowly. "I didn't really do much, just toured around North America a bit, signed a few autographs and such. It really is exhausting, being the face of the Garde." I say this last part just to distract Marina from probing, although I was only half joking.

Ella looks at me questioningly. We try not to use our telepathy with Marina around, but sometimes we just scratch the surface of people's thoughts, their general feelings. It can't be helped at times. "Are you sure that's _all_ you did?" she asks me, and I know that she's read my mind, whether on accident or not.

Marina picks up on it quickly, just from the stares me and Ella exchange. "Oh good," she mumbles. "I love it when you two go head to head."

She puts her hands on my shoulders, looking at me in the eye, and reminds me, "Remember John, you can tell me anything. Nothing has to remain secret now. Whatever happened, I can help you through it." I smile, recalling when she could get me to open up after Sarah's death, bringing a light when no one else could, and I make a split-second decision. I know she's right about this. _The time for secrets is over._

I tell her about the ordeal with the Earth Garde I saved, how she was being hunted down by the locals, and I realize what was nagging at me on the way back. "The thing is, I'm sure she's not alone in wanting to live a normal life. I just wish there was something I could do about it," I say sadly.

Ella then chimes in. "But you can, can't you? I mean, they're just doing what they think is best for humanity, but you're the one who saved the world. If there's anything they'd listen to, it's you," she says.

"Maybe, if I had been there during the aftermath. But now . . . the laws are already in place, people are turning in any potential Garde they see, and it's all wrapped up. I wish I had been there to help," I admit.

"It's okay, John. They're just afraid of what would happen if these powers fall into the wrong hands. You know it, and the rest of us know, there are some evil people in this world who would use their Legacies for the wrong reasons. Better to take them away now to give them the better mindset for the future, than wait for something to go wrong," Marina says encouragingly.

I nod, having not considered that point. The day of flight exhausted me, so I say, "I don't really want to talk about it anymore… Anyway, what do you girls want to do for tonight?"

Marina eyes me closely, wondering if she should let the topic slide, nodding eventually, probably saving her argument for another day. "Well actually, I was thinking we should get some rest for tomorrow," she replies, glancing at Ella.

"Tomorrow?" I inquire.

"We were hoping you could take us out into the world again, it can get a bit dull around here at times. Besides, we just finished a painting of Eight over there, we could use a bit of a break," Marina replies, pointing at the wall where the prophecy of Eight once was. I glance at Ella, and she nods in agreement. _Hey, I love this place, but after all your stories of being on the outside, it's time we join in on the fun,_ she tells me in my mind.

I concede to these points, and say, "It just all seems so sudden. But if you really want to go . . . Okay, we'll bring along some food and water, leave a note in case one of the Garde shows up, and head out at dawn. Sounds good?"

"Perfect," they both say in unison. One thing I love about the life we've created following the war is that things are a lot simpler. No need to plan for Mogs or make sure you're not being watched. If one of us wants to go somewhere, we can go without a worry.

We exchange some small talk afterwards, Ella excitedly explaining what she learned in school, Marina going in depth as to how she hones her Legacies. With that, we all head to bed, Ella snuggling into a Queen bed much too big for her, while me and Marina take the twin bed. I cozy up next to her, unable to shake the smile off my face, and sigh contentedly.

* * *

The next day, we all get up after a crack of light makes its way inside, grab a fresh pair of clothes, and eat the breakfast the Vishnu Nationalist soldiers graciously provide for us. I notice Marina picking at her food a bit, and ask her, "You all right? You seem a little . . . on edge." _She's worried_ , Ella confides to me.

I'm about to ask her why, but Marina shakes me out of my thoughts. "It's just that-," she starts. "It's just that so much could have changed in the last year. I'm not sure I can bring myself to talk to the other Garde."

I look at her tenderly, and say quietly, "I know what you mean Marina. When I came to visit for them, I was worried too. Worried that they'd resent me for isolating myself. But they were all hugs and smiles in the end. You've got nothing to worry about."

She nods appreciatively in response, taking my words into consideration. We eat the rest of our bacon, scrambled eggs, and potatoes in silence afterwards. I take the time to scribble out a note for the Garde, in case they decide to stop by, explaining that we'll be back in about two days. As I tack the note to the wall, Ella brings our backpacks with food and water outside, giving me and Marina a moment alone.

"I really appreciate you doing this John," she says as she walks up behind me. "You mean the world to me." As she says the words, I know she's about to open up to me. "After the war, I didn't think I could recover from all the bloodshed and death. I didn't think I could love again. But here we are," she says with a smile, although there's still some sadness there.

With that, I pull her into a passionate kiss, and I think about how we mended each other's wounds and losses. I know that Eight and Héctor's deaths still haunts her, just like Sarah's does to me, but together we can put it behind us. Though the pain will still be there, it doesn't consume us like it did before. I turn my Lumen on to counteract her icy touch, and reluctantly pull away after a few seconds. Once again, it feels a lot warmer in the cave, but not because of my lights.

"I love you Marina," I finally say.

"I love you too John," she says back, as she takes my hand. "Now come on, let's get going if we want to arrive before half past midnight." She says this more playfully, and it's a welcome sight compared to the Marina I had seen a few weeks ago, broken and lost after Five pushed her over the edge.

We meet up with Ella outside, and she and Marina each take one of my hands. I look at the two of them one by one, a sense of anticipation washing over me, and as we turn invisible, I say, "Ready?"

They both nod in agreement, no words needing to be said. And then we fly away, soaring through the air, headed out to a world full of promise and hope.

* * *

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this first chapter. Yes, I am a Marina-John shipper if you were wondering. Please review, rate, and share if you can, it really helps the story, especially considering this is my first one. :) Any constructive criticism or feedback is welcome, and if anyone has any ideas for me to add to the Fanfiction, you can PM me.**

 **-BasketballIsFun**


	2. The Compassion Of Six

**A/N: Hey guys! Back with another Lorien Legacies Fanfiction. I appreciate any support I get, hope anyone reading this story enjoys it. Thanks for all the reviews, they make me feel like I'm doing good with the story. :) This chapter will be centered around Six and Sam after they receive John's note to head to the Himalayan cave. (From the end of United As One) I apologize if it seems hard to differentiate between any characters, alternating POVs are not really my thing, but I try my best.**

 **P.S: I do think Marina-Eight is the OTP for the series in case anyone was wondering, but since Eight is dead, John-Marina is the next best thing in my opinion. :P**

* * *

 **Six**

We head back to our campsite after a day of sightseeing and relaxing down by the beach. Montenegro truly is beautiful, and I'll be sad to leave it for Greece tomorrow. As me and Sam walk back hand in hand, we discuss our plans for the next day. We'll be taking a plane (It's this that makes me jealous of Five and John's flight Legacy) at about ten A.M, land in Athens within a few hours, then start touring the medieval ruins at around three. When we finally arrive, I start the fire and begin to roast the fish I caught out in the water, along with some chicken and corn that Sam bought at the general store.

The food will take about half an hour to cook on our feeble fire, so to pass the time, I check up on our supplies for the umpteenth time, emptying out my backpack to ensure we haven't run out of anything. Sam really went all out, bringing everything we needed, and then some, for our big trip. Bug zappers, water filtration systems, pepper spray, you name it. He even triple checked the bags prior, and added in some food traps last second. Normally, I would roll my eyes at this level of OCD, but Sam actually finds a way to make it sexy and reasonable to overpack.

As I empty the bags, waiting for Sam to get back from collecting better firewood, I notice by the corner of my eye, a crumpled-up piece of paper. _Must be Sam's checklist for the trip_ , I think, and I unfold it little by little, wondering how long it could be. When I finally manage to open it up, I realize it's actually a letter. When I check for the signature, my heart stops.

It's from John.

* * *

 _Hey Sam, hey Six,_

 _First off, I just wanted to let you know that there should've been two letters here, but alas, there are no photocopiers in the Himalayas. I just wanted to let you know that I'm better now, that the pain I hold has lessened every day, both internal and externally. While I may not ever completely forget the pain of the war we fought, I know that the rest of us won't either, for as long as we live._

 _On that note, I just want to say that I hope you forgive me for leaving you guys as soon I felt well enough, both of you. I know it was selfish, but ultimately, I feel like it was the best thing I could've done for my well being. You may not agree with me, but I can only hope you both find peace with my decision._

 _You're probably wondering why I didn't come and say this to you guys in person, or even telepathically for that matter, and the truth is, it was hard enough to write this letter, even with encouragement from Ella. I decided that it was best if I didn't disturb you guys, that you would come when you felt ready._

There's only a paragraph or two left, but I have to set the letter down. I had worried about John and how he would recover from it all, losing Sarah, but here it seems he finally made his peace. I smile sadly, thinking of the handsome, naïve boy I first met in Paradise, and his evolution to this reclusive, older man with a lifetime of battle scars, and—based on the way he's written the letter—wisdom. I take a moment to let it sink in, then read the last part of his letter.

 _I've given the two of you some pendants I carved from Loralite, when you believe the time is right, you can visit me at the Himalayan cave Eight had once called home. All you have to do is visualize the cave and you'll be there in an instant. Apologies in advance if I'm not there, I tend to go out into the world more nowadays. I hope that one day, you and the rest of the Garde will visit someday, I've fixed up the place nicely, and I think you'll both find it almost comforting._

 _Until then,_

 _John_

* * *

I set the letter down and allow myself to cry, just for an moment. Knowing John is alive and better makes me happy, but there are questions as well. Where are the pendants John had mentioned? Did someone take them? Was it Sam? Why was the letter at the bottom of the backpack? I could think of a dozen more, but in the distance, I can see Sam about a mile away, returning with some firewood. I stuff the letter back into the backpack, and return my attention to the fish and chicken. Ah crap, it's slightly burned. I'm hoping he doesn't mind, and I think back to all the times he teased me about our meals of 'fine dining'. I glance up, and Sam's only a few paces away. I pretend I'm cooking the food, while looking over the owner's manual.

"Hey Maren," he says, out of breath. "Sorry I'm late, the line was pretty long for this." I roll my eyes at him, I told him countless times that Six was my name, always would be, but he persisted, and eventually I let it slide. For now, at least. He pulls me into a quick kiss.

"Hey yourself, gorgeous," I reply, wiggling my eyebrows. This type of greeting would've made him blush furiously just a few months ago, but by now Sam's gotten used to it, and merely smiles back. I'm still waiting for him to have a late growth spurt somehow, so that he doesn't have go on his tiptoes to kiss me, but Sam's almost eighteen. I've pretty much given up by now.

I tend to the food, and serve them on the paper plates he brought along. We eat around the fire in our two camping chairs, and talk about Montenegro, how the locals had been during our trip, him asking what I thought of the service at the restaurant we went to last week. By then though, I've kind of tuned him now, nodding approvingly as he continues to rant, thinking about how I can approach him about the letter John wrote.

". . . Anyway, so I told him, 'Squirt? You know this squirt saved the world, right?' I'm still a little surprised that I'm not known around the world like John. I mean, yeah I know he was the one who nearly defeated Setrákus Ra, but I'm like, 'Hey, John doesn't have the coolest extraterrestrial girlfriend in the worl- '"

I cut him off after that. I didn't want to be rude, but Sam looked like he was ready to talk for an eternity with his stories, which I would normally listen to, while throwing in some goofy tales of my own, but this is important. "Speaking of John," I say, trying to find a way to get to the topic smoothly, but I give up after racking my mind for a few seconds, and grab the letter from John. "I found this in one of the bags. Did you know about it?" I ask questioningly.

Fortunately, Sam doesn't lie to me. Instead he says with a sigh, "I was kind of hoping you wouldn't find it." Okay, maybe I would have preferred the lie. Why would Sam not want to contact our friend? I half expect him to turn into Setrákus Ra, but that's just me being paranoid after years of training. Old habits die hard.

"What?" I reply, giving him a look. "Why would you _not_ want to find John?"

"I don't hold any ill will towards John," he says quickly, picking up on my confusion. "I just don't think we should drop the honeymoon and slot this in first. I mean, you can spin any way you can. John abandoned us when he got the chance. Hell, he even admitted it in his letter."

"Come on Sam. Of course, this vacation is our first priority. But that doesn't mean we can't take a day to go visit a friend who you and I both care about." I think back to when John had nearly defeated Setrákus Ra, before I delivered the final blow, his body bloodied all over, as close to death as can be. We can't not see John after that, no matter what secret resentment Sam may or may not have for him, even if he left us when he could.

"And I don't blame John one bit for doing what he did, considering the trauma he endured. Besides, with the pendants, we can get there instantly," I add, although I don't remember anything being mentioned about them returning us to our departure point.

Sam's brow furrows in thought. He takes in my words and sighs, deciding not to fight a battle he can't win. "You make a good argument, Six. Hard to debate that," he says, pasting a smile on his face. "Alright then, what do you suggest we do?"

I hesitate for a moment. What _do_ I want? If we use the pendants to head to the cave, and John's not there, we could be stuck there until he comes back, assuming they don't return us back to where we started. Then again, we've been hanging around Montenegro for a few weeks now, basically covering every square inch of the area while we waited for a flight to Athens to open up.

My thoughts suddenly focus on the Loralite stones, as it occurred to me that I never found them. "Uh Sam?" I ask him. "One question: Where are the pendants? I went through the bag, but . . ."

He sheepishly takes the pendants out of his own backpack, and offers a vague explanation. "I found them a few weeks ago, though I'd been hoping we could use them later, when I felt the time was right."

When I see the crystalline gems—the key to seeing one of the Garde again—right before my eyes, I make up my mind. I take a deep breath, steady my hands, and brace myself for any argument Sam may make. "Here's the plan," I begin. "We'll pack up our stuff tonight, stuff it all back in our packs, then we use the pendants to head to the cave, no questions asked. Sounds good?"

Sam mulls this over, and during the silence I can't help but wonder where this protectiveness for John came from. After the final battle, where he had hung on by a thread? Or had it always been there from the day we met back in Paradise? I do know that it's more of an older sister type of worry I have for him though, not love.

The silence is deafening, and I can see Sam is wavering. I take the opportunity, knowing this is my best shot at convincing him. "Look, I know we just started our trip," I start, though that's a lie. We've been on this vacation for about seven months now. "But this? This means a lot to me, and I know it does to you too deep down. We'll have plenty of time together, but John needs all the support he can get. Who knows what's going on in his mind right now?" I think of him being alone in that cave, those prophecies of the past looming over him.

I sigh, and decide to cut to the chase. I was never as good of a speaker as John. "The point is, I could make you come with me. But, this is the important part. I need to know Samuel Goode, can we do this together?"

He doesn't hesitate, takes my hand in his, and says the only answer there is. "Yes, yes we can," he says. Though it's rather cliché, I can tell that he's genuine, and that my words must've gotten through to him on some level.

We kiss briefly, and surprisingly it's Sam who pulls away first. "Okay, let's pack," he says, determination appearing in his eyes. He winks at me to get started. Probably the best thing about Sam is that he never gets down for long, even when you boss him around.

He starts to fill his bag, his reluctance to see John having faded, and I excitedly help him, taking down the tent, stuffing the lantern in the bag, and whatever else I can find in our campsite. With the two of working together, it only takes about fifteen minutes for our site to be clear, just the way we found it.

Sam walks up behind me, and nervously asks, "You sure about this?" In response, I give him my most determined looks, one that leaves no doubt, and nod with conviction. _We can do this,_ is what I'm trying to say. _We have to do this._ After a few moments of contemplation, Sam eventually nods in agreement.

He hands me one of the pendants and a backpack. I put the crystal around my neck, and follow John's instructions. I think back to the Himalayan cave Eight showed us long ago, wishing that Ella was here to put the image in my head like she had done before. When I finally manage to visualize it, I feel the air around us swirling, and quickly grab Sam's hand. His eyes are full of wonder and anticipation. The view around us looks unclear, and begins to disappear. There's a few seconds where the darkness surrounds us, and then . . .

We've arrived.

* * *

 **So yeah that's the second chapter. I'm sorry if I offended any Six and Sam shippers. I do feel like Sam would somewhat resent John for leaving, but that's just me. Hope you guys enjoyed, I always try to leave you on the edge of your seat with suspense. ;) Please rate, review, and share if you can, it is much appreciated! Don't forget to favorite or follow this story if you're enjoying it! If you have any suggestions or ideas for any future chapters, let me know by PMing me, I listen to anything people have to say.**

 **Thanks for reading folks,**

 **-BasketballIsFun**


	3. Coming Together

**A/N: Hey guys! I apologize that this chapter came out a bit late, school is no fun. ;_; Thanks for the reviews for the last chapter! Your suggestions and comments give me some ideas for future chapters, and it really does help me out. This chapter focuses on John, Ella and Marina, as they visit Nine at the Earth Garde Academy.**

 **Also, I wanted to address the canon issue someone had pointed out. I had broken the canon last chapter, due to Sam and Six's presence, as they are supposed to appear in the next book of Pittacus Lore's:** _ **Out of The Ashes,**_ **while playing a completely different role** _ **.**_ **(Definitely will be reading btw) So that I remain as canon as possible, and not interfere with this future book's events, this Fanfiction will only be canon up to** _ **Generation One**_ **of the Lorien Legacies series for now. I cannot make this canon to a book that has not been published yet, unfortunately.**

* * *

 **Marina**

We glide through the air with grace, me and Ella each holding one of John's hands. Startlingly, I can see some land now, meaning we've crossed the Pacific after about five hours of travel time. It looks like we've arrived in California, just a half hour flight from the academy. A tall cliff is coming up quick, and I just want to stop for a moment and enjoy the view.

"Wait," I yell, before pausing for breath; I need some water. "Wait," I say again, several octaves lower this time. Thankfully, John and Ella hear me over the roaring wind, thanks to the Loric's great hearing.

 _What's up? You need a break?_ he says back.

 _Yeah, I'm getting a bit tired here,_ I reply. _Could we stop on that cliff over there?_

 _Sure,_ they tell me in unison. That still freaks me out a bit, but I know they probably plan this kind of stuff ahead of time. Ella was with John for a few months before he came to see me, so it would be natural for them to develop that kind of connection telepathically.

We settle down on the cliff, just as the sun's about to go down. We unload our packs, and each of us takes a long gulp of water. We haven't rested since our stop in the Philippines a few hours ago, and flying takes a lot out of John, especially when carrying two people. I gaze at the majestic ocean, the view never getting old, and breathe out a sigh of contentedness.

"Like what you're seeing?" Ella asks me, and it takes me a moment to realize that she said it out loud, not telepathically.

"Yeah," I admit. "I know I've seen the ocean a million times the past year, but up here with you two, it feels a lot better than being by myself. I never really took the time to admire the beauty of it all before."

"Just remember, Marina, we'll always be there for you, no matter what," she replies, with a smile. "Right John?"

I look over, and he's unconscious, in a meditative state. "Oh brother, not this again," Ella grumbles. "He always used to do this before you came, said it helped clear his mind and allow him to rest effectively."

I tense up a bit, wondering how long he's been doing this for, guessing he learned the technique during his time in the mountains. "How long does he . . . stay that way?" I ask. "Can you read his mind while he's like that?"

She shrugs in response. "I don't know much, but it usually lasts about fifteen minutes or so. And our telepathic connection is completely cut off during the time, I've tried," Ella replies. "Who knows what's going on in his mind, maybe he's talking with the spirit of Pittacus Lore."

"Or maybe he's been having visions like you did," I say, playing along. "You never know, he could be frightened of the dark future where he becomes a global peacekeeper, having to stop every crime out there."

Although I say this as a joke, I wonder if that's a possibility for what's rattling around John's mind. I'm about to ask Ella what she _actually_ thinks is happening in his head, but then I hear the ground shake. I leap back a few feet with Ella, while we both drag John's limp body with us. The edge of the cliff takes a four hundred foot drop into the water, but luckily, we're able to drag him away from the precipice just in time.

"What's going on?!" I shout at Ella.

 _I don't know,_ she says in my mind. _Talk this way so whoever's here can't hear us._

 _Okay,_ I reply, thinking about what just transpired. _That was definitely a Legacy user. The ground just shook, and only here too. Not an earthquake, but almost like-_ And then I gasp, realizing what Legacy it is.

 _Like Adam's legacy,_ she finishes for me. But we both know it can't be Adam behind this. It must be a rogue Human Garde.

 _We've got to get out of here,_ I tell her. _Wake John from his sleep, do whatever you can._

She nods, quickly going to work, trying to probe his mind, shaking him by the shoulders, and whatever else she can. I remain alert, ready to blow back the first person I see with an icicle. I do a quick 360, then slowly creep towards the edge.

Then I see them: three boys, around sixteen or so, a blond with Five's flight Legacy carrying the rest. I leap back, preparing for another tectonic assault. Sure enough, a few seconds later, the ground where I stood is gone. _Ella, what's it looking like?_ I ask, not daring to turn my back on these guys.

 _I think he's coming out of it,_ she replies. _We just need to hold them off for five more minutes or so._

But I know we only have seconds, not minutes, before the boys are able to scale the cliff. On cue, the flyer brings them all up, and they land on the cliff's edge, just ten feet away from me. They walk up to me slowly with taunting grins, but I remain calm, not wanting to give anything away.

"Hey there, little girl," a guy with blond hair says. "Are you los- "

But then they all gasp, as they see John unconscious. One of them, a guy in a leather jacket with black hair, begins to ask me something else, but I don't give him a chance. I take advantage of this hesitation, and rain down the barrage of icicles I had been brewing from the sky, nailing them all in both shoulders, pinning them to the edge of the cliff.

I jump on the one who's still conscious, who's only about five foot seven, wearing a Yankees hat. I turn the ground to ice so that they stay there. "Tell me!" I yell at him. "Who are you and what did you think you were doing? Are you really one of those entrusted with the power of Legacies?! Pathetic."

All the bravado he had shown earlier is gone, and the boy whimpers in terror. "I-I'm sorry. We-we were just messing around with our powers. It was his idea," he says, pointing to the blond boy, who appears to be the leader.

I shake my head in disgust. "Sorry doesn't get the job done. You can't just go all willy nilly, and terrorize people like that. You're going to have to answer for your crimes."

I back away, and inquire with Ella on what to do. _What do you think?_ I ask her.

 _Let them go,_ she says, and I'm about to argue, but then she continues. _But not before doing this._

Then she walks up to each of them, holding John's phone. She scans each of their fingerprints with little resistance, even the one still conscious. _There,_ she says. _Now their prints are in the global database, and we can track them personally with our tablet for the Garde._

I raise an eyebrow at her. _That works?_ I ask. _I thought it only worked for us because of the charm._

She gives me a smile of pride. _When you spend time with Malcolm Goode, learning all about this kind of stuff, it really opens up possibilities. We managed to reprogram the tablet so we can track any Garde that are in the system, even color code them. Green for good, red for potential threats._

I nod, impressed at her tech savvy, then steel myself, and look over at the boys. "You guys get out of here now," I say. "We'll be keeping an eye on you."

The boy looks at me with relief. "You mean we're not- "

"Going to jail?" Ella finishes, having sensed his internal fear. "No, not yet. But if you pull any of the stunts you guys have in mind, you'll be there soon."

With that, I remove the icicles from the boys' shoulders, and heal them, though not completely. They deserve some pain after that ordeal, and I don't want them to strike me when they wake up. Soon, the other two wake up, and grimace in pain immediately.

"Leave," I say, icicles appearing in my hands again. "And don't make us come after you."

They nod ashamedly, looking away from me. The blond one takes the other two's hands, and then they're gone into the sky. Just like that.

 _What did you see in their minds that made you let them go?_ I ask Ella.

She sighs. _There's a lot there. They were shunned by their parents for their Legacies, had been called freaks, and didn't want to go to the academy. So they stole some money, made a few fake IDs, and went from town to town, looking for a place to call home. That's when they started stealing . . . Anyway, no jail will hold them. So I figured it would be better for them to get the beating they did, and give them a lesson they won't forget._

She stops there, but I get the picture. These guys might've lived normal lives before, had friends and family, but then just because of their Legacies, everything had turned upside down. I get the feeling that Ella felt they could be redeemed, but she also saw the dark path they were on, the things they planned to do. I shudder at the thought of people using their Legacies for such deeds.

Just then, John regains consciousness. He bolts upright, and with all the commotion, I had forgotten about him in his blissful state. He looks around, and notices the ice right away, along with the end of the cliff missing.

"What the hell just happened?" he asks.

"Later," I tell him. "Right now we have to get out of here before someone sees us."

* * *

Me and Ella spend the next ten minutes of the flight explaining to John what happened while he was knocked out. Once we finish, he merely shakes his head, taking it all in.

"That was it?" he exclaims after a while. "They just came and attacked? It sounds like too much to be a coincidence. I wonder . . ."

The two of us exchange glances. Could this be related to something John saw in his state of bliss? But we don't push him, and opt to give him time to think about it. I make a mental note to ask him about it sometime though.

We arrive at the academy, and easily slip past the gates and electrified fences while invisible. The place is huge, about the size of a college campus, but John doesn't hesitate in where he goes, probably having been here more than a few times. We find Nine in a sports facility, helping the Human Garde hone their Legacies and control them. I can't help but smile at the sight of him in a tank top and sweatpants.

"Come on now, focus!" Nine barks out, clearly enjoying the task. "Visualize what you want to do, then put it into practice! We've done this a mil-"

Just then, we all simultaneously tap his shoulder, turning visible, and he whirls around, ready for an attack. Nice to know he hasn't lost his instincts yet. "Oh, it's just you Johnny," he says, but then notices the two of us next to him. "And look at this, you've brought visitors too? Oh ho, three Garde for the price of one!"

I smile at these remarks, happy to see Nine hasn't lost his sense of humour, no matter how dry or corny it may be. I take a look at the Human Garde, all of them in shock at our arrival. I recognize a few of them, the Japanese girl that we had picked up at Niagara Falls, and General Lawson's nephew. Most of them are strangers to me, and appear inexperienced, though a few regard the exercise with boredom.

"How are you, Marina of the Sea?" Nine asks, curtsying for a moment, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Couldn't be better, Professor Nine," I reply, looking at him sideways jokingly. He laughs in response and then turns his attention back to the other Garde.

"Hey!" he yells at them. "Back to work, maggots!"

As Nine turns to Ella, she runs up to hug him, and surprisingly he returns the gesture. I remember what John told me about her feelings for Nine, though she denied most of it when I asked her.

"Well, well, our little prophet is grown up now, look at that!" Nine says, a grin forming on his face.

"Thank you Nine," she replies, apparently taking this as a compliment.

"So how long are you guys gonna stick around for?" he asks. "I'm done with these butterballs in about ten minutes. You two haven't been here right?" We both shake our heads no, and he grins wolfishly. "Okay, how about I give you guys the grand tour then?"

"Okay," Ella replies with a smile. "Let's do it then." I give a thumbs up of agreement. John seems ready to protest, probably having seen the place numerous times, but I subtly shake my head at him not to. _I'm interested in seeing the place,_ I try telling him, though I don't tell him why.

I need to see what these kids are in for every day. Why some refuse to join.

* * *

The facilities are all state of the art, Nine informs us as we make our way through the building. He tells us the brief history of the academy, there were plenty of countries who clamored to build it, but the United States received rights in the end, because well, it was America.

As he points out areas of interest like classrooms, lecture halls, and even an arcade for when students have free time, I can't help but note that the place doesn't seem that bad. After we finish looking at all the classrooms, I deduce that it's more of the fear of the unknown that makes some not want to come, rather than the place being a living nightmare. It looks great, but then again, the tour probably only let us scratch the surface of this place, and I have the feeling there's more to the place than just the academy.

I move on from those thoughts, as I realize Nine is still talking. I can't help but laugh at his snarky commentary, often throwing jabs at certain professors, mocking certain unneeded, but required classes (History and Mathematics especially), and also remarking how scared some kids are.

We pass by a room full of computers, reminding me of the Mogadorians and how they were online 24/7, looking for clues to find us. "What's that?" I ask.

John replies to my question, probably having been here enough times to know. "That's the research team for the academy. They make sure that the Garde's identities stay hidden to protect their families, and they also look for any auspicious activity that could be linked to a Garde. Pretty neat if you ask me."

Nine groans. "Always trying to steal my thunder, Johnny boy. Yeah, what he said basically."

"Well, we actually found a few Garde today," I say, and Nine immediately turns to John.

"What?!" he replies, looking at John, glancing around the hall. Perhaps he's looking for cameras or microphones. Then he says it again in a whisper. "What?!"

None of us say anything in response, and that sets him off. "Let me guess, you didn't bring them in according to protocol," he says to John, seething.

John shakes his head no, and Nine is about to scream at him, but Ella places a calming hand on his shoulder. "Nine, I saw them myself. Those kids, they're unstable, they could kill someone here if something here angered them in a way. There's no way we can bring them in without any consequences."

"Well great. That's just great. Now I'm going to pretend I never heard that so I don't get fired," Nine says sullenly. "Still, you could've at least brought them in for questioning or something, right?!"

"Nine, put yourself in their shoes. Would you really want to give up everything you have, to come here against your will, and have to start over? The thought is unbearable for some, and you know it." Ella counters.

Nine sighs. "Alright, I'll let it go," he says. "But if you see those bastards again, let me know. I'll clunk those knuckleheads into the right mindset." He grins at the thought of this, and I can feel the tension lifting.

"Anyway, tour's over," he says, covertly changing the subject as we exit. "Hope you guys enjoyed the sight of our _illustrious_ academy. Come back anytime you guys, John knows the drill by now."

Just then, Nine puts his hand out, palm down, and John puts his down on top. "It's our handshake," he explains.

I shrug at Ella, then I put my hand over John's. Ella's on top. We stay like that for a bit, then Nine says, "Thanks for coming, really, I mean it." Then he removes his hand and puts it in the air. We all follow.

"Never forget," John says, like it's a mantra. "No matter what, we will always have each other. We are forever . . ."

"United as one."

We all puts our hands down, then Nine laughs. We all give him an inquisitive look.

"What?" Nine says. "That speech was just a lot better than the last one."

John rolls his eyes at this comment. "Let's save that story for another day. I've got somewhere to go now. Hope you'll miss me, _buddy_ ," he tells Nine sarcastically, and the two exchange a look.

We all chuckle at this, and as I look around at the people around me, I now know this: Nothing can ever match this in life as we all laugh freely, together, and without a care in the world. It's really a beautiful thing.

* * *

 **There you have it. This was a pretty long chapter, I stretched it out a bit for people who like seeing Marina in action and for Nine fans. Once again, please review, rate, and share if you can, it really helps out the story! You know the drill by now. ;)** **But do you know the hammer?** **Any feedback, support, or constructive criticism is welcomed. Don't forget, if you have any ideas or suggestions for this story and its future chapters, you can PM me with your thoughts.**

 **One final blurb: I'll be posting every two days from now on due to school and other stuff I'm busy with, so you can expect another update on Thursday. I'll generally be posting 3-5 times a week at around 4-5 PM or 8-9 PM, but no guarantees. :P**

 **Read like it's a need,**

 **-BasketballIsFun**


	4. The Battle Within

**A/N: Hey there people! Back at it with another chapter of the Lorien Legacies Fanfiction, this is Chapter 4. Thanks for all the reviews I got last chapter! Keep the suggestions and reviews coming, they really do help me out with this story as motivation to go forward. Anyway, let's get right into the story! This chapter focuses on John, as he visits someone he needs to mend bridges with.**

* * *

 **John**

We take an eight-hour break at a hotel, with me, Marina, and Ella alternating shifts, wary for any attacks by rouge teenage Garde. It's around 1 PM by the time we all wake up, and we quickly pack up, wanting to make the most of daylight, especially considering the fact it's already 4 PM on the East Coast. We do our best to make conversation during brunch, talking about the other Garde, the academy, and even speculating on potential future Legacies.

As we fly through the air once more, the weight of Marina and Ella no longer an issue, I know where I need to go next. I've put it off long enough, but running away is not the answer. The two of them have made me realize what I should do, and it's time. I've kept tabs on them for weeks now, tracking them in case they left the area. Sure enough, one day, Agent Walker alerted me that they had moved to a town called Abington in Virginia. When I looked up the place, it didn't surprise me one bit. Quiet, near the mountains, a good place to live after the trauma of the war.

"John?" Marina asks, pushing me out of my thoughts. "Do you know where we're going?"

I pull out my phone from my pocket, although we're travelling far too quickly for the GPS to recalculate our position. I put it away for now. Whatever, I just need to be heading east for now.

"John?" It's Ella this time.

"Oh sorry," I apologize, now focusing all my attention on the two of them. "We're going east. I need to visit someone first, then we can go wherever you guys want. This is important to me."

Marina raises an eyebrow, and I know what she's about to ask, but not because I read her mind. "Who is this someone?"

I remember what I told myself yesterday. _The time for secrets is over._ We have to be transparent with one another. "I need to give these people the truth, what they deserve," I begin, but then hesitate. _You can do this,_ I tell myself. "Sarah's family."

Marina looks at me with a face of sadness, and doesn't say anything, instead wrapping me in a hug. Ella joins in, and we begin to descend, my arms restrained by their embrace, but I don't care. We drop into a cornfield, and if I didn't know any better, I would think we were back in Paradise.

Eventually, we pull back, and I realize there's a tear in my eye. Marina puts her hand on my shoulder, and says quietly, "I'm proud of you for doing this John. You don't have to, but I know that's the type of person you are."

I merely nod, having lost any desire to talk, a pain in my heart. I'm glad she and Ella had come along, I was never going to be able to do this on my own. I had come close many times, turning away when I approached the house, just before the guilt and emotions rose again.

"If you are going to do this, just remember: we will always be there for you, but you have to be strong," Marina continues.

I finally lift my head from the ground, and when I see the two of them look at me, there's still sympathy there, but no pity. Acknowledgement for what I'm about to. _We believe in you,_ Ella says firmly. _Don't lose your faith._

"Thank you," I say aloud, as we join hands. "You two mean the world to me. I don't know where I'd be without you guys." And I really mean it, as I remember all the times I had wavered, thoughts of doubt trickling in my brain. But now there's no worry, only determination.

"Ditto," Marina says, and we all laugh a bit at this remark.

I take out the phone again, and discover we're only one hundred miles west of Abington. I smile, and simply say, "We're close." And I don't just mean to Sarah's family. I mean close to finally resolving the guilt I carried for months, the pain of Sarah's death, the cowardice I felt in not approaching her relatives. Perhaps this will finally give them some closure, and in a way, compensate for the mistakes I made.

* * *

When we arrive after a twenty-minute trip, the dread and fear once again settles in. This time though, with Ella and Marina hand in hand, I'm at least able to keep these dark feelings at bay temporarily.

As we round the corner, only a few blocks away from Main Street, I see the house. Number 322, white, relatively big, two floors, and nondescript. Marina offers to go with me, but I shake my head. It's time for me to face what I've been avoiding, time to finally make amends.

I take them to the back of an old church, make sure no one's watching, and we turn visible. I stay in the shadows as I walk the last hundred yards to the house, not wanting to draw attention or get asked for an autograph, shimmying around bushes and trees.

I take the final steps up the porch, steady my hands, and finally knock. There's no answer at first, though I'm fairly certain they're at home, two cars parked in the driveway. I study the house while waiting for an answer, and it's only then that I notice the peephole in the middle of the door.

Slowly, the door opens, and I recognize Sarah's mother. She's a wreck, her lipstick smeared on her chin, heavy bags from a lack of sleep, wrinkled clothes, and hair that's slightly greying, even though she's only in her mid forties.

"Hi, Ms. Hart," I say. "Listen, can we ta-"

I get cut off after she pulls me into a headlock, a kitchen knife in one hand. "Where's my daughter, you alien son of a bitch?" she screams, almost hysterical. It's at this moment that I regret not coming sooner, and I wonder: Did Mark James not tell her before he died that Sarah was dead? If that's the case, then it's no wonder her sanity's hanging by a kitchen knife.

I easily shake myself out of her grip, knocking away the knife, then holding my hands up in surrender. "Listen, I'm not here to hurt you. I just want to help you, I cared about your daughter just as much as you did."

"I know who you are, you sick bastards! You think that just by saving the Earth from a monster _you_ brought to us, you suddenly can roam free, without any repercussions for what you've done? You think you shouldn't answer for all the death you've caused? All the things you've destroyed?" she screeches.

I see it in her eyes: No words will calm her. Instead, I think of all the happy memories I had with Sarah, picture it in my mind, a frenzy of warmth, and _throw_ it at her, just as Ella told me. Every last moment I can scrap up where we laughed, kissed, or pulled one another out of the darkness, I give it to her. It will hurt her, but I hope it will also help her see me as not just the alien who got her daughter killed, but someone who cared for her and loved her as well.

The effect on Ms. Hart is immediate, all the rage dissipating, clearing the way for the waterworks. She falls to the floor in shambles, the memories overwhelming her. Slowly, I walk over and gently lift her up, guiding her to the dining room without resistance, carefully setting her in a chair. I take a seat opposite to her, alert to any signs of another breakdown.

She settles down after a while, although I can tell she's still on edge. Neither of us says anything for a while, but finally she speaks up.

"How, how were you in my head like that?" she asks. While the question sounds accusatory, at least the venom is gone from her voice.

"It's part of my Legacies," I reply, figuring that telling her the truth would only help. "I'm a telepath, so I can feel what you're feeling. And for you . . . there's a lot there."

Ms. Hart is quiet for some time after this revelation. Eventually, she says, "You can read my thoughts?"

I almost want to laugh at the absurdity of the conversation. Here I am, talking about my Legacies with her, rather than what I know she'd _really_ want to hear. _One step at a time,_ I tell myself. "Yes," I tell her. "But only when I want to. I usually prefer to give others privacy."

There's more silence after that, and I decide to try to break the ice a bit more. "Where's the rest of your family?" I ask. "Outside?"

She shakes her head. "On vacation. My husband begged me to go, but . . . I don't think I'm ready to feel that kind of joy yet."

I can tell that she is avoiding the topic of Sarah, so I decide to just tell her the whole story. "Sarah's dead. She . . ." I pause for a moment, and gather myself. "She died in the middle of the Mogadorian invasion, in Mexico, in the heat of a battle."

She puts her face in her hands, finally getting confirmation of what she had suspected. A few moments pass as she processes this information. "Di-did she fight in the end?"

"Yes, of course," I reply without hesitation. "Sarah was one of the more important allies for us, without her, another one of the Garde would've died. I could tell that she was fighting death, did everything she could to hang on. She carried Number Six back to the ship after an attack, despite bleeding all over . . ." I trail off, not wanting to think of that.

I clear my throat, then make direct eye contact with Ms. Hart. "She did not die in vain. She saved us all, a hero till the end."

As she absorbs my words, I remain quiet, waiting for her response. "Di-did you . . ." she pauses, looking uncertain, and I nod for her to continue. "Do you remember her last words, what she said in the end?"

I sigh, knowing that we would go down this road eventually. It still hurts to talk about, always will, and I wipe away the moisture from my eyes. "I'll never forget them," I begin. "She called me on a satellite phone, and the conversation was recorded. I remember listening to it over and over, until the words no longer sounded like words, only noise."

"I've memorized them long ago, sometimes it pops up in my head like a mantra," I continue, and she's closing her eyes now. "'Please John, don't talk, just listen. You have to know, from the moment I saw you outside Paradise High, I knew. I knew we were going to fall in love. And I've never regretted even a second of it. Not even now. I love you with all my heart, John. I always will. It was . . . it was all worth it.'"

There's still more, but the pain surging through my mind is too much, and I don't have the heart to continue anymore. I let some emotion break through my dam, and cry a bit. It's too hard to speak of, even now. When my eyes are clear, I can see Ms. Hart staring intently at me, surprisingly not crying.

"You really did love my daughter," she says slowly. "Didn't you?"

I nod solemnly. "Yes, I loved her with all my heart, probably more than I will ever love someone again. So much so that I warned her that she shouldn't be with us. I tried to make her go back home, many times. Everything she did, she did it of her own free will and desire. And sometimes, I wish I really did make her go back, no matter what she told me. Sarah, she did a great job and was a hell of a survivor and warrior, but in the end, she was only human." I cast my eyes downward at this statement, hoping she doesn't see it as arrogant or an insult to humans.

We're both quiet for a bit, and then Ms. Hart asks me, "How often do you think about her? The time you spent together?"

"I think about her all the time, the laughs we had, the times we walked together, all of it. Sometimes, I still wonder what life would look with Sarah in the picture. I still grieve from time to time, but mostly, I try to remember the good times, honor her for everything she did. Sarah will always have a place in my heart, no matter how old I get, and in yours too. It's only fitting, considering who she was as a person."

I can see tears forming in her eyes, and I cautiously put a hand on her shoulder, and convey my thoughts to her. Thoughts of remembering Sarah as the loyal, courageous girl who was fierce, someone who was always smiling in the face of the darkness, and of a person who had, in a way, endured the most of us all here on Earth. _Remember her, honor her, by moving forward, carrying the memory of her wherever you go. She wouldn't have wanted to see you broken like this. You must be strong,_ I say to her.

"Thank you," she says afterward. "I needed that."

"Well so did I," I reply, and we both laugh nervously. After a while, she finally speaks up.

"John, I just want to say that I'm sorry for how I treated you before," Ms. Hart says. _She's sorry?_ _How the tables have turned._ She continues. "You've made me see things differently. You know, I had plotted this day out for months, imagined I would tie you down and interrogate you until you dropped. Before I just saw that I had lost my daughter, blinded by anger and sadness, but now I can see what you've had to go through as well. It must've been hard for you to do this."

"It was," I agree. "But I knew I had to tell you, I couldn't let drown in the pain by yourself. That's never the way. You have to find solitude and comfort with the people you love. I hope you find it one day Ms. Hart."

With that, I stand up and offer my hand. "Remember, be strong, search for your strength," I remind her. "You cannot bottle up your pain forever. Talk to someone, it will only help, and live your life like Sarah would've wanted you to. Mourn her, but do not dwell on it for too long." I hope my words reach her, and that hopefully, she truly recovers from her losses, and straightens out her life and head.

As I head for the door, Ms. Hart escorts me, and as I step out into the porch, she calls out to me from inside. "John?" she asks. "Will-will you visit again?"

I turn around and smile. "Of course," I reply. "I'll make sure to stop by when I can. I know this journey won't be easy for you, I'll help you along the way."

She returns the smile at this response, and I think I can make out the words "Thank you" as I head down the stairs, Marina and Ella waiting for me down the street.

* * *

I find the girls in a café, sipping on lattes while they were waiting for me. "So, how'd it go?" Marina asks me, a smile playing on her lips.

"Actually, it went pretty well," I admit. "After I proved I wasn't a heartless alien, she understood better, and she even opened up to me a bit." I'm not sure what my expectations were heading into the house, but I certainly didn't expect her to invite me back for another heart-to-heart.

Marina sighs in relief. "I'm glad you were able to do it," she says. "Talking about it really does help, for everyone involved. It definitely gives you a release, something to ease the pain."

I nod earnestly, glad to be back with the two of them, as her words sink in. I realize that this analogy could also be applied to the two of us, how we both helped each other in the aftermath of the war, and blush a little.

"What? Was it something I said?" she asks, looking puzzled.

Ella looks at me in amusement, and says, _Oh John, you may have seen the most of out of all of us, but you're still a kid at heart._

I almost laugh in response, but luckily, I'm able to steady myself. "Oh, I was just thinking about how your words could also be used to also describe . . . well, _us._ You know together, as a couple," I explain loosely, and Marina laughs in response.

"Aw, how sweet of you John," she says, winking at me. My face feels even hotter now.

"John, what would I do without you and your moments?" she wonders.

* * *

"So, what's the plan, ladies?" I ask as we meet up outside, glancing at my phone. It's 6:30 PM. "Where do you want to go next?"

The two of them exchange glances. "Sorry John," Marina begins. "I hate to put this kind of strain on you, but I really want to go to Europe. Ever since I was twelve, I never got to see much of it outside the orphanage. Just one day to see it all, John. Can we do that?"

I smile. Marina has no reason to be sorry, this is what I brought her out here for. "No problem Marina," I tell her. "There's a catch though; we'll have to take a plane. I don't think I could handle the exhaustion if I flew there and around the continent."

She wraps me up in a hug for the umpteenth time since we've been together. "Thank you, John. I'm glad you know how much this means to me."

"Hey," I say, after we pull away. "That's what guys like me are for. Now come on, let's catch the next flight."

Then we head off, in search of the closest international airport, Marina and Ella's hands both firmly in mine, the bond between us getting stronger every day.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading guys! I thought I'd touch on a topic the final book didn't, and that's just how I thought it'd go. Was it unrealistic? Eh, probably. As always, please review, rate, and share if you can, the story is getting more popular by the day thanks to you guys. :) If you're enjoying the series, follow or favorite it for updates whenever I upload! Any feedback, support, and constructive criticism is much appreciated, as usual. If you guys have any thoughts or suggestions for future chapters, don't hesitate to PM me, I always listen to what you have to say.**

 **In case anyone was wondering, no, I did not live in Abington. :P**

 **Live your life, stay woke,**

 **-BasketballIsFun**


	5. Anyone Home?

**A/N: Hey there folks! Your continued support for this story is much appreciated and I'm thankful for the views I receive. Leave feedback on the story if you can, I check my PMs and reviews several times a day. (Probably should do something more productive but meh.) Anyways, this chapter is centered around Six and Sam as they arrive in the Himalayan Cave after following John's instructions. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Six**

The area doesn't come into focus immediately, due to the whirlwind we whipped up on our way here. As me and Sam regain our bearings and the dust settles, I take a look around. We're definitely in Eight's cave, where he showed us the prophecies of the Mogadorian War long ago. My mind takes a dark turn when I recall the prophecies and their unsettling accuracy, all of it coming true over time, from Eight's death to Setrákus Ra's defeat at my hands. None of us knew who (or what?) put them there, and we probably never would.

I sigh. _The questions would never end, would they?_ I decided not to let the thought linger, the important thing was that we were here now, and John was probably waiting for us in another room.

Sam tentatively gets up, shuddering with spasms. "Wh-where are we? Did we make it?" he asks. Oh right, I forgot that he hadn't been here before.

I put a relaxing hand on his shoulder, and smile brightly at him. "Yes Sam, we made it, don't worry. Now come on, let's go find John."

He steadies his hands, and takes a deep breath; this will be the first time either of us will see John in over a year. "Okay," he says.

As we both rise to search the expansive cave, I begin wandering down the long hallway to the back. The walls loom over me menacingly, and as I pass the spot where the prophecies were, I can't help but look at it one last time. As I scan for the scenes where the Garde died, I gasp. The prophecies, they're changed somehow. Now instead of Number One lying in a pool of her blood, there's a scene of John rallying together the Human Garde in Ella's dreamworld. Number Two's death is replaced by the UN celebrating the victory over the Mogadorians and announcing the plan for the new Garde. The rest are similar, the positives we've seen throughout the war and afterwards, and I wonder if John had gone through the trouble of erasing the originals, and carving out his own depictions in the panels.

The last panel however, is the only one that doesn't have a drawing from the last two years or so. It merely reads, _The future? It's never set in stone,_ and there's several pathways drawn out below it. I stare intently at it, and repeat the words to myself, but then I remember the original prophecies, a fate we couldn't avoid. We knew of the possibility, and we still couldn't tamper with our 'destiny'.

"Hey Sam," I say. "Check this out."

He emerges from the darker part of the cave, and then goes over to me. When he examines the new tales that are told, his jaw dropping more and more as he looks at it, he appears amazed by the art of it all. "Whoa. That's incredible, how did that even get. . ." he trails off, thinking about it.

"It must've been John," I tell him. "The first time we were here, there was a whole different set of prophecies. Or maybe the Loric entity is behind this." This is merely speculation on my end, I can't answer with any certainty.

"So did you find him?" I ask Sam, deciding to switch gears.

"Nope," he replies. "There's a long hallway down there, where I just went, and it leads to four rooms; two bedrooms, a kitchen, and a common area for recreational activities. There's even a Foosball table and a TV. That's about it though, no trapdoors or emergency exits from what I can see."

My heart sinks. I knew that John had warned us of the possibility of him being absent, but I had hoped we would arrive at a good time. "I'm going out for some air," I tell him.

"Wait, I'll come with you," Sam replies. When I give him the look that means I want to be alone, he offers an excuse. "I've pretty much scoped out the place already, there's not much to it besides the rooms over there, and that historic couch near the entrance."

I sigh. Oh well, I suppose being alone isn't always a good thing. As we walk by an HD TV and the couch he was speaking of, I notice a piece of stationary taped to it. Something I didn't notice before with writing on it. I excitedly reach to grab it, and it's another note from John. I hold it out in front of me so Sam can read it.

 _To any of the Garde reading this,_

 _Sorry for not being here right now. Marina and Ella wanted to go out to see the world, simple as that. If all goes well, we'll be back in about two, three days tops. While you wait around on the mountain, there's some food in the common area, and a fridge we managed to get the power for. Make yourself at home, and don't worry, we'll be back soon._

 _-John_

* * *

"Two to three days?" Sam groans. "Man, that kind of blows."

"Hey, it's okay Sam," I say, keeping my voice low. "We don't even know when he left, hell he could be coming back right now. We just need to have some patience, John's just doing what he needs to do."

He offers me an apologetic smile. "Yeah, yeah, I know. I just kind of wish we were in Greece by now."

When he mentions our vacation plans that were dropped, I feel a pang of guilt. I slotted this in first for my list of priorities, and John might not even be back within the next two days. "Listen, Sam. I'm sorry that I made us go here first, I thought it was worth it at the time. It's just that . . . thinking about John, and what he went through, I thought that he . . ." I trail off,

"You think he might've lost it," he finishes, and I nod. "Well don't worry Six, considering the ladies' man he is right now, I'd say they're keeping him company right now, and he ought be fine. John's strong enough to keep himself going. And don't worry, I get why you would want to come here, I know how much John means to you and everyone else."

I give him a kiss, thankful for his understanding and support while my mind is reeling, and then we head out. We get startled by a bark, and when I look to my left, I see Bernie Kosar sitting on the mountain floor like a guard dog.

"Hey BK," Sam says, and the Chimæra greets him with a lick. I laugh at the sight of this camaraderie, and give him a quick nuzzle on the chin.

"You wouldn't happen to know when John's coming back, do you?" I ask politely, wishing I had John's ability to communicate with the Chimærae.

He merely whimpers sadly at the sound of John's name, and I'm unsure how to interpret it. Does he just miss John? Was he gone for too long? Or was the response for something else entirely? Questions, I wonder if they really solve anything or just make your head spin.

Sam smiles at the Chimæra, and tries to soothe him. "Hey, it'll be okay, buddy. John will be back soon, don't worry." He continues to talk to BK in this way for a bit, and it's great to see, the bond between human and pet.

I'm about to join in, but I hear voices in the distance. "Sam," I whisper, and he finally looks up from BK's face. "Someone's coming."

He gives me a look, as if to ask, _Who could it be?_ , and motions with his hand to head inside. I comply, quickly heading in to prepare for an attack, but BK remains outside, waiting for whoever it is to arrive.

"Have any idea who it is?" Sam whispers, and I shake my head in return.

As the voices get closer, I strain to make out the words being said. ". . . wonder when he'll be back. What if he's truly abandoned us, just like last-"

"Enough," another voice says, and it sounds familiar. "He had all the reason to let us go, it was far too dangerous for him to bring us, he knew the risk involved. The important thing is that we will do whatever the new one asks of us, we must treat him with respect, which he has given plenty to us during his time here."

The men are close now, probably having rounded the corner to the cave. I hear a howl, and when I peek outside, BK is panting, one of the men petting him, the other looking in the direction of the cave. And when I see his face, the uniform he wears, I realize who I'm making eye contact with.

"Commander Sharma?" I blurt out, and his eyes widen at the mention of his name.

I step out of the cave completely, and he looks ready to question me, wondering how I got in. He opens his mouth, but no words come out when he notices the Loralite pendant around my neck. Instead, he bows down to me in respect, and I look at him quizzically.

Finally, he speaks. "We have been blessed with another one of the Loric coming to visit us. We are at your service as the Vishnu Nationalist soldiers. It is of the highest honor that we are in your presence. Now, how may we be of service to you, Number . . ."

"Six," I tell him.

"Ah yes, Number Six, the most graceful number of them all. Number Four has told me a lot about you during his time here. The way you approach your enemies, with stealth and sheer strength, all the things you've done for the planet. You are a goddess in our eyes," he proclaims, and he looks at me wide eyed, waiting for an answer to his flattery.

His compliments make me soar with pride, but I keep it down for now. I ask him, "Where is Four? We received his note, but we don't know how when he's coming back. Any idea where he is? This would really help us."

Commander Sharma nods. "Four was a bit troubled during his time here. But ever since those women have arrived, well, he's been a completely different person. As for his whereabouts, your guess is as good as mine, I believe is how the expression goes. He comes and goes when he pleases, and travels very frequently. I believe he was here yesterday however, before taking off again."

 _Yesterday._ We've got another day or two before he gets back. "Thank you, Commander. You really are a great help. You and your comrade can leave now."

"Do you want anything?" he asks. "Food? Entertainment? Snacks?"

"Some WiFi would be nice!" Sam calls back from the cave on the couch.

"Okay, one WiFi receptor coming up. We'll have to go into town for that though . . . Well it should be fine. We'll be back within a day or so."

"You are excused now. I need some time to myself," I tell him.

"Very well, Number Six. Do not hesitate to call me if-"

I cut him off. "Go now, please."

He recoils, not expecting this response. "Okay, let's go now Chris," he says to the man petting BK, sounding hurt. They trudge away quietly, heading towards the road where their military vehicle is parked.

I wait until they're out of my sight, then head back into the cave. I feel bad for what I did, but ultimately, I prefer to have those guys out of my hair.

Sam sits on the couch, watching some crummy news channel, the reception cutting out constantly. We both remain fairly silent, though I do ask him if he could tell the TV to knock off the static with his Legacy, to which he merely shakes his head.

"Man," I say eventually. "Those guys were a few slices short of a loaf."

Sam smiles at this remark, glad the silence is broken. "What, you don't like the limelight and attention?" he jokes.

I roll my eyes in response. "I just wish they'd just do their job instead of being all over us."

"Hey, in their defense, if I saw my goddess or deity appear in front of me, I'd be pretty starstruck and willing to do whatever the person wants."

"Last time I checked, you weren't religious. Who's your deity then?" I ask.

He grins, then tries to think up a witty response. "I'm looking at her right now."

I start to groan, but then remember the 'jokes' he was making when we started our honeymoon, and bite my tongue. "Oh Sam Goode," I say. "Always trying to slay me with those pickup lines."

He shrugs. "It's worked," he says. "Hasn't it?"

I can't argue with that, but just as I lean in to give him a kiss on the cheek for that one, the wind suddenly picks up. Sam leaps up from the couch as it jumps from the ground, and the TV cuts out completely. I grab Sam's hand, trying not to think of the worst case scenario. Is the mountain being bombed or attacked?

We head outside, not wanting to get crushed in case the ceiling came down. I stare inside intently, and the shaking of the ground stops. There's still a hefty amount of stalagmites that fell to the ground in the process, and I cautiously enter, making sure that the ceiling and ground are stable.

When the air finally settles, a body is on the ground, lying motionless. I gasp as I notice him, bruised with blood flowing out from several areas: Adam. Luckily for him though, none of the debris fell on him when he must've been using his Legacy. He's barely conscious, the pendant clutched in his hand, and as we run over to him, he murmurs something. The words are soft, but still clear as day:

"It's over."

And then he collapses into a heap, leaving us in a state of panic, a whole new set of problems descending upon us.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading the chapter guys! Tbh, this was more of a bridge chapter for me hehe. Once again, your support for the story is always appreciated, it feels good to know that some people are reading this. Don't forget to review, rate, and share if you haven't already, and if you're enjoying the series, click follow or favorite to receive updates whenever I upload a new chapter! If anyone has any questions or suggestions for the story, hit me up on PM and I'll answer to the best of my ability! :)**

 **Find your footing in the world, it's never too late,**

 **-BasketballIsFun**


	6. The Adventure Of A Lifetime

**A/N: Hey there Fanfiction! Back again with another chapter for the Lorien Legacies story! Before I start off I want to apologize for this chapter coming out a bit late, school really does suck, especially when teachers load up on assignments and homework. :( I will do my best to post every two days or so, but there may be more delays in the future. Just wanted to give you readers a heads up. Moving on, the reviews for the last chapter were great, I really would like to thank you all for the support and feedback on the story! Getting right into things, this chapter will be focused on John, Marina, and Ella as they head on a plane to Europe for a quick one day trip. Enjoy and read on!**

* * *

 **Marina**

After a half hour flight, we find an airport in Charlottesville. The anticipation and excitement coursing through my body is exhilarating, and the giddy look on my face refuses to go away. The airport is relatively small, and before we step in to make ourselves visible, John takes a deep breath.

"I just wanted to warn you guys: Once we get in, we're about to get swarmed. They're gonna be on us like we're the President, Super Bowl MVP, and a Hollywood celebrity wrapped up in one. So brace yourselves," he tells us.

He's right. The instant we uncloak ourselves and walk in, heads swing towards us, and stay there once they recognize who we are. In a matter of seconds, a crowd forms, people pushing each another to take selfies and have us sign autographs. John, Ella, and I take care of them as fast as we can, but the mob only seems to get bigger. Eventually, Ella speaks to us in private, clearly annoyed.

 _Is this what always happens when you go out?_ she asks John.

 _Only when I make myself noticeable,_ he replies smoothly.

 _Can you just get out of here and go buy our tickets? I really can't take much more of this,_ she says, and I can almost hear her sigh telepathically.

 _Yeah, ditto for me,_ I chime in. _This is exhausting._

John complies, and somehow reaches for our hands, turning us all invisible. He then uses Nine's anti-gravity Legacy to let us walk on the ceiling. The group of people below us look bewildered at the sight of this, and turn their heads back and forth. Fortunately, we make it to the ticket counter with little to no incident, and I quickly speak to the lady at the counter.

"Give us the first flight to Barcelona, first class, private suite if possible," I say to her, breathless. "We'll pay you extra if you can get us a security team to escort us."

She nods appreciatively. "Okay, your total will come to-"

John slaps a wad of hundreds on the table. "That will probably cover it. Keep the change," he tells the attendant. With that, she radios in our request for security, and after we get mobbed again by another crowd, our security team finally arrives, a group of bulky men who could pass for professional boxers. We get led through the airport to Terminal E, head into the tunnel, and at the end, there's a sleek, small jet waiting for us.

"That will do," Ella and John both say in unison. John nods at the guards, giving them a thumbs up and a handsome tip.

As we enter the jet, I can see it's just as fancy on the inside. A mini fridge, hot tub, and a couple of couches await us, along with some reclining seats, and TVs. Our pilot appears startled by our arrival, but merely nods in acceptance once he sees us.

"Alright guys, we are about to begin our flight to Barcelona. Please buckle up your seat belts, feel free to grab anything from the fridge, and don't forget to . . ."

I tune him out, and take the window seat next to John, Ella taking the couch one row behind us. I rest my head on his shoulder, ready to sleep, when his voice startles me.

"You excited for this?" John asks me.

"Well, if by excited, you mean feeling a rush of anticipation, ready to see the outside world, and with my favorite people in the world? Yeah I'd say so," I reply, although a wave of sadness comes over me when I remember I hadn't seen Six yet, my first real friend outside of Ella.

He smiles at my enthusiasm. "Well it'll be a quick trip, but we'll see it all, just like you wanted."

"You know, after Six and Ella got me out of the orphanage and we went to Barcelona for a plance, that was the first time I'd ever seen a city like that. The sheer size of it amazed me, I'd never seen anything like it except from a distance before. It was that day that I decided I had to come back after the war." I smile, recalling the memory. It felt so long ago, yet so clear.

John squeezes my shoulder in response. "Here we are now. Now let's get some rest for the big day ahead.

* * *

I drift in and out of consciousness, a feeling of eagerness washing over me. I stare out the window as we pass over the Atlantic Ocean, the water majestic and clear as can be. It never gets old for me, Marina, Queen Of The Sea.

Later, Ella and I chat for a bit, planning out the day ahead, and even speculate about our future here, whether we could ever return to Lorien. Eventually, even she drifts off to sleep, and I decide it would be best to get the much needed rest.

* * *

We wake to our pilot's call that we are beginning our descent into the Barcelona area. As we land, the three of us each thank him, and him and John exchange phone numbers for future reference. As we exit the terminal, I can't help but stare at the dazzling city in the distance, and smile. _This_ is what I've been missing in my life. After so many years on the run, it feels good to finally unwind and enjoy the sights.

John appears starstruck as well, and I remember how much he and his Cêpan Henri moved around. They also stuck to small cities primarily, so this must be fairly new to him as well. He's still staring, so I nudge him in the ribs.

"John? Ready to go or do you need a minute?" I tell him.

He snaps out of his daze. "Sorry," he says back. "It's been such a long time since I've seen a city like this."

"No worries," I reply, glad that the airport is too busy for most people to notice us. "We're here to have a good time, look all you want."

He nods, a look of amusement spreading on his face. "Right," he says. "You guys ready to have fun out there?"

Ella and I slyly smile at each other, then nod in agreement, the enthusiasm contagious.

"Alright," he says. "You guys want to go by cab or flight?"

* * *

 **Six**

"Adam!" I shout at him, then Sam joins me. "Adam!"

"Sam, quick, look for a first aid kit or something, I don't know if he has much time," I tell him, then he heads to the back. His injuries look bad though, his knee bending awkwardly, back bloodied, and it looks like he took a hit in the arm as well. Fortunately, the rest of his body only has small cuts, but they're everywhere.

I put his weight on me, and drag him over to the cave entrance. Sam emerges from the back shortly, shaking his head. "There wasn't one there!" he tells me frantically. I curse under my breath. Of course, it wouldn't really make sense for John to have one, given that he and Marina could both heal each other, but regardless, the frustration and despair is mounting.

Our only hope to save him now is to get him to the Vishnu soldiers. I scan the terrain below the mountain and my heart sinks. They've already hiked down a level of the mountain, and are walking along a lake below us. No wait, not our only hope. _John, Ella_ , I think, praying for a miracle. _If you can hear me, come back to the cave. Adam's here, and I don't know how long he has. Something . . . happened to him._

I wait for a response, but nothing. At that moment, I remember that Ella or John have to initiate the telepathy, so they won't be able to hear me. Time for Plan B. "Sam," I call to him urgently. "Help me carry Adam."

He nods and rushes over, putting Adam's left arm over his shoulder. I turn us invisible, not wanting to see his blood. There's no way we can carry Adam down to the Vishnu soldiers in time, but we have to at least try. Me and Sam begin to trudge forward, but then we stop.

Something is happening. We were just walking on the mountain rock, but now, it surrounds us, almost like a tomb. I begin to wonder if my panic is making me hallucinate. I feel as if we're falling now, so I close my eyes, waiting for this vivid nightmare to end. There's yelling in the distance, but it seems faraway. I feel myself drifting off . . .

"SIX!" Sam yells, and I open my eyes, startled. I now realize the rock is no longer around us. It's almost like . . . like we had passed right through it. Was this a new Legacy? I save this thought for later, as I notice Commander Sharma and his soldier directly below us, and we're on course for a direct collision. I try to slow us down, hoping this Legacy allows us to defy gravity. As soon as I have the thought, our descent begins to slow, not coming to a complete stop, but at least to a manageable speed.

I veer forward, and yell to Sam, "Get ready! Help Adam!" as we fall into the lake. Luckily it's deep, so we don't hit the bottom right away. I hear yelling, and I know that we must've grabbed the soldiers' attention. Right now, I focus all my energy on Adam, hoping the impact didn't knock him out for good. Sam and I drag his limp body to the shore, a trail of red behind us as he continues to bleed, soaking wet.

Commander Sharma is there quickly, pulling Adam out of the water first, then helping me and Sam out. He looks ready to ask a million questions, but I speak first. "No time for questions, we need to get him to a hospital!"

He nods, understanding the gravity of the situation. "The truck is only a little farther away. You get to it, you can run a lot faster than a normal human, I know that. We'll support him for now. Here are the keys."

I pocket them, then sprint the two miles to the military vehicle. It takes the wind out of me due to the altitude, but the determination is creeping in. I can't let Adam die. We have to save him.

I start the engine, then make a quick U-turn to head back to where Sam and the soldiers await. Two minutes later, despite the rough terrain, I make it back to them. Commander Sharma and his soldier open the back door, then carefully set Adam into a stretcher. They climb in afterwards, beginning to work on his cuts with some gauze. Sam slides into the passenger seat and tells me to gun it, and I hit the gas.

I'm careful watching the road, to ensure the ride is not bumpy. It will be a while before we make it down the mountain, so I decide to break the silence and tension looming over us, and break the ice a bit.

"How is he?" I ask Sam and the two in the back, not sure if I want to hear.

"According to them, it's pretty bad. Some broken bones, a sprained ankle, a lot of cuts on his body, bloodied back, and maybe a hyper-extended knee . . ." Once Sam sees the look on my face, he quickly doubles back, reassuring me. "But he should live. How long it takes him to recover, around 6 weeks or so. John and Marina should be back soon though, don't worry."

Commander Sharma stands up, giving his diagnosis. "His pulse is fine, it appears to have steadied. We fixed him up as best as we could, but we don't have the medicine to patch up the wounds in his back. The bleeding has stopped for the most part though."

I take in these words, sighing in relief. While it seems Adam is barely hanging on, I think about how much worse it could have been. If my Legacy hadn't kicked in, we would've never gotten this far. It appeared to me just when I needed it, and I remember Marina telling me how her Legacies always came in the heat of the moment. _The important thing is,_ I tell myself, _is that he's safe and we're getting him help_.

I turn all my attention on the road now-the last thing we need is a crash to derail us-and suck in a deep breath. It's all or nothing now.

* * *

 **John**

As we pass through attraction after attraction in Barcelona, including Sagrada Família, a world renowned church from the 1880s, Marina is taking photos like crazy, the smile never leaving her face. I join in frequently, but my mind is drifting elsewhere. The visions, they've started again, dark premonitions of the future. Of course, the world isn't a perfect place, but I know that nothing could defeat us now, after we took down Setrákus Ra. I've racked my mind over and over, but I can't-

"John!" Marina calls to me to take another picture between her and Ella, and I can see the sisterly bond between them, stronger every day. "Alright, let's head over to the park now."

On our way here, Marina decided to go to her top five attractions for every city we planned to go to, just for the sake of time. Park Güell was one of them, a public area filled with gardens and archaic buildings, one of the oldest attractions in Spain. There were also mosaics, rock walls you could stare at for hours, and a beautiful bridge where you could watch the city from.

"Sure," I say, though I can't shake the ominous feeling in my heart. "Let's do it."

While we fly there invisible, I confide in Ella about the visions. _Those visions you had of the future, have they returned?_ I ask her.

 _They've been coming to you now?_ she responds, and I can hear the shock in her voice.

 _Yeah, ever since about three months or so after the war ended, I've had them come to me in my sleep,_ I reply.

 _That's odd. Once I stopped seeking out the future, the visions just stopped appearing. I guess the Loric energy from the sanctuary might be losing its effect on me,_ she says.

 _Do you want to see what I'm seeing?_ I ask her. _Some of it, it just seems so surreal._

 _How about after the day is_ done? she tells me. _We've got plenty of time, right now, let's focus on what's in front of us._

I nod in faith, and I know Ella can sense it, even though we're invisible. Soon enough, we're at the park, and Marina giddily sprints to the entrance once our feet touch the ground. "Come on slowpokes!" she says tauntingly.

I smile, shaking off the dark thoughts. The visions can wait, right now, I've got to enjoy what will be the best day of my life with the two most important people in the world to me. _It'll be a long day_ , I think to myself.

 _With Ms. Happy Feet over there,_ Ella replies, after seeing Marina take several pictures without hesitation. _Yes, yes it will be._

And we smile at each other and step forward. The future is distant, there's no time like the present. Ever.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading this chapter! Once again, you know the drill: Review, rate, and share if you can, it is always appreciated by me. Thanks! If you're really enjoying the story, you can follow or favorite it if you want for updates whenever I upload! This chapter was pretty long as always, let me know what you think of the multiple POVs in one chapter, should I just go back to the original format or do you like this better? :)**

 **Be strong, find your strength within,**

 **-BasketballIsFun**


	7. Complications

**A/N: Hey guys! Just wanted to thank you all for your reading of the Fanfiction! We've hit 500 views now! Although 20 or so were from me, but meh. I can't say enough about your continued support on the story, it really means a lot to me, and gives me the motivation to continue writing. :) This chapter will be centered around Adam's recovery following his injuries. Hope you guys enjoy!**

* * *

 **Sam, 7:25 PM**

We're both at Adam's side, waiting for him to wake up, Six clutching his hand so hard that I worry his circulation will get cut off. We've been this way for hours, ever since we rushed him in during the afternoon. None of us have a clue as to what happened to Adam, though my guess would be he was in a battle. But with who? General Lawson made him a free man, and he could surely shake off any person on the street who thought he was an evil Mogadorian. I haven't asked Six for her theories yet, though the longer Adam's out for, the more I can't bear the silence.

"Got any ideas as to what happened to him?" I blurt out suddenly.

Six jumps up, startled, almost as if she was in a trance. Her eyes are downcast, and I can almost sense her worrying. "I don't know," she says eventually, finally letting go of his hand. "He must've been somewhere rough, cornered maybe, meaning he used the pendant as a last resort. Maybe someone- "

She doesn't finish her sentence, probably not wanting to think about it. Or maybe she doesn't feel comfortable sharing her dark theories. Either way, I let it go. I'm about to give her another one of my pep talks, and tell her Adam will make it, that everything will be good, but the doctor comes in.

"Hey Doctor . . . Lin," I say, after looking at his nametag. "How's he . . . doing? Will he make it?"

The doctor sighs. "It's hard to say," he admits. "Right now, he's stable, but we'll have to keep a close eye on him. Mogadorians have different anatomy, bone structure, and such, there's still much undiscovered about their species. But I can tell you, based on preliminary X-rays, that he won't be able to walk for a while. Twisted kneecap, sprained ankle, and a hyperextended elbow."

When he sees the sorrow on our faces, he quickly goes over the positives of his condition. "But as you know, it could've been much worse. You guys did a great job at stopping the bleeding, and he looks much better than when you guys dragged him in."

I shudder, not wanting to think about the journey here. The hour and half long drive here was the longest of my life, as Six and I constantly glanced over our shoulders to check on Adam, and when we reached New Delhi, traffic halted, so we ditched the truck. We took the stretcher with Adam lying in a prostrate position, dragging it for another two miles before an emergency vehicle came and took us to the hospital.

"Listen you two, I'm sorry," Doctor Lin says, my thoughts now dissipating. "But visiting hours end in about a half hour. You'll have to leave soon."

Six gives him a death glare, one of her most effective weapons. "I know you're doing your job and all," she starts, then takes a deep breath. "But this guy is the last connection to a dead member of our fucking species! We bled together, fought in war with one another, cried for each other, I'd say we're more than family by now. Now, tell anyone who wants us to leave this room without our consent, to go to hell and stay there."

I almost crack a smile at Six's persuasiveness, but instead mimic her stony glare to the best of my ability. The doctor shrugs, almost as if he anticipated this response. "I thought you might say that," he says, sounding resigned. "Very well, you may stay here for the night. I will inform the front desk of your presence. I suppose you aliens have earned it."

As he heads out the door, I'm tempted to tell him I'm not an alien, but I leave it be. Now it's just me, Six, and an unconscious Adam in the room.

"Wow Six," I say afterward, unable to contain myself. "The way you stood up to that guy, and put your foot down, that was great. And might I add, badass as well."

She laughs at this comment, but there's not much joy there. "Hey, the guy was begging to get yelled at when he asked that question. Besides," she says, getting quiet now. "Adam and everyone else would do it for us."

I nod, deciding not to push the envelope. Six is still reeling from what happened, but I'm glad she said as much as she did, glad that she was being open with me.

The minutes tick by, neither of us saying a word, all eyes on Adam and his breathing. Eventually, the Vishnu Commander swings by.

"Six? Samuel? The visiting hours are over for today, we must leave. But I understand you wish to stay," the Commander says. "What would you like us to do?"

I'm about to recommend they go out and have fun, as reward for the work they put in today, but I also want them to head back up the mountain, in case John, Marina, and Ella come back.

Six makes the decision for me on what to say. "Go back up the mountain, wait at the cave for Number Four's arrival, and when you see him, tell him to come directly here. We really need him. That is all," she says.

The man nods. "Very well, we will be leaving now. Remember, the blessings of the Vishnu Nationalist Eight Soldiers are with you, take care while we are gone."

He starts for the door, but Six stops him midstride. "Wait, Commander Sharma," she says. "I just wanted to say I'm sorry for how I had acted today, I was rude. We are in your debt for you aiding us today. Thank you for helping us save Adam. I will never forget you for that."

He looks stunned by this sudden show of emotion. I know I am. "Thank you," he says quietly. "Although I am just doing my job for the good of us all." He smiles, then heads out the exit, leaving us.

After he's gone, the concern on Six's face is back, though this time she merely stares intently at Adam instead of holding his hand. I begin to wonder how deep the friendship between them runs. What had brought them so close when they were in Mexico? I shove the thought away, knowing that Six's concern is out of worry, not love. I should be feeling the same way, but the problem is, I don't know him on a personal level. All I know about him is that he came to our side, helped us out tremendously, and went his own way after the way ended. We never had a one on one, or heart to heart with one another.

It was that way with Ella too, and even Marina to an extent. We had been 'acquaintances' per say, but never really went beyond that. I didn't really know any of the Garde from a personal standpoint, aside from John, Six, and Nine to a certain degree. And even me and John started drifting apart after New York, when I spent every moment of free time with Six at the base.

"Hey, are you okay?" Six asks me, her concern now shifted. I almost laugh at the role reversal; _I'm_ supposed to be the one helping her deal with the sadness, not the other way around.

"Yeah, just thinking," I say. She motions with her hand, indicating for me to go on. _Eh, why the hell not, I've got nothing to lose._ "It's just that, that, sometimes I feel so distant from the other Garde. It's almost like I don't even know them at times. Like with Marina, Adam, and Ella, we don't even speak to each other, no deep heart to heart talks, there's just _nothing_ there."

She goes over to my side like she's done a million times before, and puts a calming hand on my knee. "Sam, you don't have to worry about this stuff. All of the Garde respect you in their own way, even if they don't say so or if you've barely spoken a word to them. _You_ are important, without you, I'm not even sure we would have made it this far. There's still a whole lifetime to reconcile with the rest of the guys, to get to know them all better."

She pauses, then smiles kindly, pulling me into a hug. "Everything will be okay, Sam," she says as she pulls back, almost in a whisper.

While I'm grateful for her words, I know they can't change the past, with the people I ignored, haven't spoken to, or drifted away from. But perhaps they can make for a better future, one where I improve on my flaws, and become a better person as a whole. I think back to the words John had etched on the cave walls, and replay it over in my head. _The future? It's never set in stone._ Not exactly the best inspirational phrase, but it would do.

"I know things will be okay, it's just that well," I begin. "You know me, always worrying, thinking about the possibilities. Things just never go smoothly around here."

"Possibilities?" she replies. "There's only certainty with this."

Then she leans in, kissing me. We stay like that for a while, me leaning into her, and in this instant, everything is perfect. I wouldn't trade these moments for anything. Times like these kindle the fire, remind me who I am, why to keep fighting through it all.

Eventually, I pull my head up, glancing at the time. It's almost 9 o'clock now. "I think it's time I hit the hay. We can take shifts watching . . . him. You can wake me up in a few hours or so."

I don't really need to sleep, I just want some time to gather my thoughts, think about everything that transpired. I must look tired though, because Six agrees without hesitation. "Okay," she says. "I'll take first shift then, when you're awake, keep an eye on him and . . ."

She continues for a bit, but my mind is already occupied, trying to sort through everything that happened. It's gonna be a long night.

* * *

 **John, 5:30 PM (different time zone :P)**

We're headed to our last country of the day, Italy. I've exhausted my Ximic throughout the day, all the flight wearing me out. Sometimes I wonder about the price of it all, whether my Legacy might have some unknown debilitating effect over time, maybe that was what led to Pittacus Lore's death.

"John?" Marina asks me, and I immediately lighten up. "Are we getting close?"

"Yep, we're only about ten minutes or so from the Leaning Tower of Pisa. We'll take a pit stop there, then head to Rome." I reply.

She's elated at the news and I can't help but smile too. Marina's been ecstatic all day, never missing a beat. It's been a while since I've seen this side of Marina, probably the most lovable part of her by far. Sometimes I wonder to myself what I saw in her, and this would be it.

Just then, we arrive in the city of Pisa, and I quickly scan the area. Hiding behind a church, I make us visible, and suck in a deep breath. It takes all I have to stay upright. I haven't felt this type of exhaustion in forever, not since we fought Setrákus Ra tooth and nail back at Dulce Base. Of course, there were times I had to stop using my Ximic just because I had been flying for over five hours, but the pain was brief, not lingering like this.

The girls pick up on this, and with a hint of concern, Ella asks me, "Are you alright John? You look like a ghost."

"To be honest, I feel like crap. I'm not sure why though, this is the first time I've felt this way after using my Ximic. Maybe there's more to the Legacy than it just allowing you to copy others."

Marina's eyes widen. "I didn't realize it was taking its toll on you," she says. "Maybe we should just go back, we don't want to risk anything happening to you."

"No," I reply. "I just need a few minutes, then we'll get going. This is for _you_ , Marina, I wouldn't rather be doing anything else."

"Okay," she replies, wiping away a tear. "Here, let me try healing you first."

I close my eyes, and smile contentedly when I feel her icy touch.

Marina pauses momentarily, mistaking my smile for the type before death. "Am I hurting you?" she asks, her voice cracking.

"No, I feel better now, keep going Marina, you can do it," I say encouragingly. My strength is returning. As her touch returns, the unusual feeling of exhaustion gone, and I'm back on my feet soon. I'm relieved, but also surprised that Marina's Legacy also helped my internal restlessness. My mind feels clear now, the dark thoughts dissipating, and I'm refreshed. Does this mean Marina is the key to me being able to use my Legacies long term?

"Thank you, Marina, I don't know what you did, but now I feel better both physically and mentally. Don't worry, next time, I promise I won't push myself as hard." I say.

Marina still appears a bit shaken from the whole thing, but relaxes once she hears me speak. "You're welcome, John. Tell me if this happens again, we'll have to look into it if it becomes a trend," she says, then cocks her head sideways, remembering what I said. "I don't remember my Legacy being able to heal the mind."

I shrug. "Must've been added to the package recently."

This lightens the mood a bit, and we laugh at this. Tentatively, I take a few steps, then pick up the pace.

"Come on, we can't miss the grand finale!" I shout back to them.

We take pictures at every single angle from the ground, and I join in more this time, deciding to be as energetic as Marina while I can. I fly us to the top without an issue, much to Ella and Marina's relief, and the city stares back at us from our camera lens. We take some selfies with tourists, although not too many are there due to the height.

 _So,_ Ella says, as Marina heads downstairs. _What happened back there?_

I search my mind for an answer, although I really don't have one. _I'm not entirely sure myself. All I can know is that my Ximic drained the life out of me for a bit, I felt weak. Until Marina healed me that is._ I tell me.

 _Couldn't you have healed yourself?_ she asks.

 _I tried that before, guess my Ximic doesn't do the best job copying certain Legacies. And mine definitely doesn't heal you on the inside like Marina did,_ I reply.

We begin to descend down the stairs to catch up with Marina now. _We'll have to keep an eye on that. We don't really know much about the Ximic, other than the fact Pittacus used it,_ she says.

I nod in agreement. _You know, I always did find it kind of odd that you could just copy any Legacy without repercussions. There's always a catch, isn't there?_

 _John, whatever using Ximic does to you over time, it seems that Marina counteracts it. I'm not sure you can use it without her. It's almost like you two were a match made by the Loric entity himself. Fate, it's a strange thing._

 _Did you see that in one of your visions?_ I ask, sending her a skeptical look telepathically.

 _Yes, of course I did. That was just one of many I had seen, so I didn't catch much, mainly just that you two were together. You seemed . . . happy._

 _Was it this timeline you saw? Anything to confirm?_ I can't help but ask.

 _I don't know, John. Like you said, the future is never set. We'll never know until it happens._

With that, she cuts off our telepathy, and we're silent, both of us taking in each other's words. My mind is racing, like it always does whenever I think of the future. So many questions, not enough answers.

We catch up to Marina thanks to our brisk walking pace, and she gives us one of her looks as if to say, _What took you guys so long?_

"How do you like the place, Marina?" I ask politely.

"It's great," she says back. "Though it's not as good as the Eiffel Tower was, or the ruins we saw in Athens, it's definitely up there. One of the things I'll never forget."

"Now then, are you okay?" she asks tentatively, her tone shifting. "Feeling tired or restless? Any signs of sickness?"

I smile brightly at her, while Ella shoots a glance towards me. "Marina, you've completely healed me. I think it's clear that you're the only one who can help me recover from overusing my Legacies, Ximic in particular. I've tried healing myself at times, no dice. It's somehow draining me, like Setrákus Ra did."

She looks startled by this news. "The only one? What? That doesn't make any sense . . ." she says, trailing off.

"I know, but that's all we have so far. I always had a hunch that I couldn't just use whatever Legacy whenever I wanted to. With great power comes great responsibility, I suppose." I reply, shrugging.

"Well, if there's nothing we can do about it, then we might as well head back. We could all use the rest," she says. True, we've been up and about all day, maybe that was what was hindering me, not some crippling side effect of my Legacies.

As we make our way out the structure, the three of us each take out one of our pendants. "You all ready?" I ask them, just as we all closed our eyes to envision the cave.

They both nod as we join hands, beginning to visualize the cave. The events of the day flash by me like a blur, and I remember all the excitement, fun, and chaos of the day. And even though I was pushed to the brink physically, I would do it all over again in a heartbeat, without hesitation. Moments like this have no defined value, they're priceless.

And that's without a doubt.

* * *

 **That was a long chapter, lots and lots of dialogue. (Some of it was unnecessary tbh) I mainly focused on nerfing John this chapter, because frankly, there has to some drawback to being able to use any Legacy out there. I also touched on Sam, and his lack of interaction with some of the characters throughout the series coming back to bite him. Anyway, as per usual, if you enjoyed the chapter, don't forget to review, rate, and share if you can, it definitely makes a difference. If you're really enjoying the story, then hit follow or favorite for updates whenever I upload. You can PM for any suggestions or ideas for future chapters, I may be running short on ideas. :P**

 **Peace, holla at y'all later,**

 **-BasketballIsFun**


	8. Old Friends In New Places

**A/N: Hey there readers! Back with another chapter for the Lorien Legacies story! I didn't have school this Friday, but unfortunately I had a boatload of homework and demands from my parents, otherwise this chapter would've come out yesterday. Thank you all for the support, the views have been increasing more as of late, and I want to let you guys it means a lot. Those little things really warm my heart (life can get dull, especially in school, this brightens up my day) and gives me motivation to write the next chapter whenever I have the time. But I've been rambling on enough. Let's get into the story! This chapter picks up right where the last one left off, with John, Marina, and Ella returning from their mini vacation. Enjoy as always!**

* * *

 **John, 10:00 P.M (back to India time now)**

As we appear out of thin air in the cave, I feel a lot lighter when I breathe in the mountain air. I've grown accustomed to high altitudes with all the flying I've done, the colder air a normality by now.

The girls look befuddled, having never used the pendants before, and they both heave a sigh of relief once the dust settles. When they notice me eyeing them amusingly, Marina flushes red with embarrassment, and Ella merely shrugs her shoulders and tells me, _Hey, first time for us._

"Well we're back now," I say, while also glancing outside the cave; it's almost pitch black out there. "Looks like it's getting a bit late, you ladies gonna sleep now?"

Marina yawns, having used her energy for the day with all the excitement and anticipation. "Yeah, I think that'd be good. I'll just brush my teeth, maybe grab a quick snack, then hit the bed."

Ella nods at this. "It was a long day," she agrees. "You coming with us John?"

"I'll be there in a few," I reply. "Just need to do my daily cursory check of the area."

Ella rolls her eyes at this, she's always on my case for being so cautious around here. Marina merely nods in agreement, and the two of them head to the back at that.

I sweep the area carefully, and notice what's missing: the note I left for the Garde. Had one of them had come here, only to leave in disdain when they realized I wasn't here? As I head further down, I see the trail of red, definitely blood. There are no other signs of a struggle, just the dried red.

When I see this, it feels like I've received one puzzle piece for a thousand-piece collection. I'm not sure where to go from here. There are a million plausible explanations for the blood trail, though not many of them sound good to me.

I follow the red stream outside, where it abruptly ends in the middle of the ground. This relieves me a bit. Clearly, whoever was hurt had gotten help, and is probably recuperating right now from the injuries. I scan the area outside for more hints of a skirmish or dustup, but there's nothing else.

Just as I'm about to head back inside to give my report to Ella and Marina, BK stops me with a bark. _BK, of course. He must've been here when it happened. How could I have forgotten?_

"Hey boy," I tell him, nuzzling his head. _You know what happened around here, right?_ I ask him privately.

 _It was your friends: Six, Sam, and that Mogadorian ally of yours. He was the one who was bleeding,_ he tells me.

 _What?! You mean Adam?_ I exclaim. _Do you know what happened_ to him?

BK shakes his head. _I don't know. He showed up suddenly, and before I could transform into something to take them somewhere safe, Six turned invisible and they were gone._

 _Any idea where they went afterwards?_

 _I would guess a hospital, but I can't say for sure. He certainly can though,_ BK tells me.

I look up, and see Commander Sharma and one of his men walking towards us. They look at me with surprise, my sudden return catching them off guard. Sharma quickly rushes over to me, and begins telling me everything in a frenzy of words.

"Lord Four, my apologies we did not get here sooner! I did not anticipate your arrival now, forgive us for our lackadaisical movement. There were lots of things going on today, a new family settled in the village, we had to collect donations for the Vishnu charity, but the most signifi- "

I interrupt. "Commander, first of all, I appreciate you telling me all this. But right now, I really need to know about my friends, Six, Sam, and the other one who was here. His name's Adam."

"Yes, yes, of course, Four! I was just getting to it. We had been walking away, when suddenly, the three of them fell out of the sky. We put the pale one into a stretcher and tended to his wounds in the truck, and Six was driving. We rushed him to the hospital in New Del- "

Just then, Marina emerges from the mouth of the cave, rubbing her eyes. "What's going on?" she asks.

I gulp, wishing I didn't have to break this news. "While we were gone, Adam got hurt pretty bad, so he teleported here, probably hoping one of us could heal him." Marina snaps awake at this statement, now fully alert. "Luckily, Sam and Six were here waiting for us, and they managed to get him to the hospital with these guys."

After hearing this, Marina doesn't hesitate with her decision. "We better go help him then. Who knows what kind of pain he's going through. Was he okay when you guys left him?"

"Yes, he seemed . . . fairly stable," Sharma replies, though there's a bit of pause in his voice. "Of course, that was a few hours ago, but now . . ."

"That does it," Marina says, after the Commander trails off. "We need to go now. I'll go get Ella, you get ready to take us there."

"You don't have to," Ella says, her voice echoing down the cave hall. She's outside with the rest of us after a few long strides. "I heard it all. We should get going if the situation is that dire."

I quickly ask BK if he can fly us there, claiming that I'm tired. The Chimæra gives me a sideways look, but complies, transforming into a griffin.

"Hop on," I tell everyone, motioning to Commander Sharma as well, who looks at me in shock. "Hey, you know where the hospital is, so we need you."

They all scramble on BK's back nimbly, not wasting any time. It's a tight squeeze, with me and Marina in the front, Ella and the Commander in the back.

Just then, I remember to give them a heads up, let them know we're coming.

 _Six, Sam,_ I say, reaching out to them, hoping we're not too late. _Help is on the way._

* * *

We fly out quietly into the night, the mood somewhat tense. None of us really have much to say at this point, except for Commander Sharma, who gives us directions. Marina simply holds my hand in hers, and I'm glad for the calming presence. Normally, it would take about two hours or so to make it down the mountain, head into the city, and then weave around the jumbled traffic, but thanks to BK, we'll be there soon.

I say a quiet prayer for Adam, remembering the Mogadorian for his courage and aid when we needed it most. The more I see him, the more impressed I've been. From defying Setrákus Ra when no one else he knew would, to fighting side by side with us during the final battle, he's been a great ally and an even better friend once you got to know him, and understand what he's been through. It can't for the end for him. _It simply can't,_ I repeat to myself.

"There," Sharma says, and I snap back to reality, a tall hospital in sight. "That's the place."

As we land and become visible, we begin to head for the double doors. I gulp, bracing myself for the worst, though I try to remain optimistic. I give each of the girls a fleeting glance, and nod solemnly, ready to discover Adam's fate. _Here goes nothing,_ I think.

And we step inside.

* * *

 **Six**

I continue to watch Adam's vitals, the monotone beep of the machine entrenched in my mind. Sam's still asleep in my lap, which is my only source of calm right now. I sigh, knowing we can't watch him forever.

Just as I begin to nod off, a yawn creeping up my throat, there's a commotion in the hallway. I quickly bolt upright, gently setting Sam's head on my chair, ready for a fight. I hear shouting in the distance, though it's short lived after someone takes a whack to the head.

"I think it's over here!" Was that John? I can't be sure, considering I haven't eaten a thing in twelve hours, aside from some crackers and a slice of toast. Three figures run by the window shades, and then the doorknob begins to shake.

"Six!" It's Marina, this I know for sure. "Are you in there? We're here to hel- "

I yank the door open, and there they are. John looks older, wiser in a sense, and though I can still see some of the sadness in his eyes (I might be imagining it), it's waned greatly from the last time I saw him. Marina, still as serene and pure as ever, gives me a smile and a timid wave. And Ella, oh boy, has she grown up in the last year, freckles popping up all over her face, her body slowly beginning to round out, and it looks like she's a few inches taller as well.

"Is Adam over there?" John asks me. "We came as fast as we could, but-"

"No need to apologize, John. You got here in plenty of time. Now go do your thing," I tell the healers.

Marina heads over to Adam, and begin to heal him. Ella joins her, probably for moral support and guidance, leaving me and John at the door.

"So," he begins. "Where do we begin from here?"

I smile at this, glad to see John hasn't lost his humour. "Well," I tell him. "This would be a start."

I wrap him up in a hug, squeezing tightly, barely resisting the urge to kiss him with Sam in the room. Thankfully, he returns the gesture just as much, and I wish the moment could go on and on.

I pull back first though, and look at him squarely in the eye. "How have you been the last year, John?" I ask him. "Be honest with me."

"Six, always all business, no BS," he replies with a smile, though he takes a moment to compose himself. "It's been pretty hectic. I came here to the mountains to well, quote on quote, 'find myself', and the only person I really made contact with was Ella. Did she talk to you at all?"

I nod. "She checked in us every now and then, but after a few months, it just stopped."

"Yeah, I think she was more concerned with Marina and I, we were in dark places at times after everything that happened," he replies. "Anyway, after seven months or so here, Ella showed up, and she's pretty much been living with me ever since. I picked up Marina in the Pacific later on, who was . . . not exactly in the best state of mind after she found out Five survived."

"Five's ALIVE?!" I say in shock. "I thought he was cremated in Setrákus Ra's vat of sludge. It would be nearly impossible to come back from that."

John sighs. "He's a ghost nowadays, I pop in to check on him sometimes, and he's just going through the motions, no sense or purpose to life. He's gotten close to offing himself at times, it really is a sad sight. I can see it in his eyes, there's nothing there."

I don't really have a response for that, so John moves on from the touchy subject. "Anyway, Ella goes to school, I sometimes head out to the world to check in on people, though I spend most of my time in the cave with Marina. Mainly erasing those prophecies and creating new ones, something of hope. Have you seen them?"

I nod, recalling the depictions. "They're beautiful, it really does give off that spark of joy, hope for the future."

"That was our plan, though some parts are still blank, for all the good things to come in the future," he says, then quickly shifts gears. "Anyway, that's what I've been up to the past year, how about you?"

I'm about to reply, but Marina speaks up. "John, I need you right now. My healing, it's not working as well as I hoped. Can you come over here and give me a hand?"

John tenses up at this, but still walks over, worry creeping up ever so slightly on his face. Marina notices this, and squeezes his hand in hers. "Remember, I believe in you," she says. "We all do. You can do this. Forget about what happened earlier, right now, focus on helping Adam."

His hands join hers on Adam's prostrate body, and the two of them have an identical look of concentration on their faces.

"They would be good together, wouldn't they?" I jump up, startled, and realize it was Sam who spoke.

I raise an eyebrow at him questioningly, not sure what he means by this. "I suppose so," I say curtly.

"Come on Six, you know what I meant. As a couple, holding hands, making faces at each other," he says with a grin.

The thought never crossed my mind, if you factor in that they've only been together for around a month or so, plus John's belief in Henri's love theory, and to top it all off, they've both lost their previous lovers as well. It was never a possibility to me, but I can see where Sam is coming from on the thought of it.

I push these thoughts away, and shrug at Sam, putting all my attention on Adam now. A trickle of sweat begins to form on our healers' faces, probably using everything they've got. I can tell it's working though, little by little. Adam's pulse begins to rise, his knee slowly begins to bend the right way, and the throbbing on his ankle stops.

"Just a little more!" Marina tells John, who's still a bit shaken. Finally, the sum of Adam's injuries begin to fade away, and he looks peaceful now, as if he's just sleeping. The two of them remove their hands, and they both heave a sigh of relief, John giving me a weak smile before slumping into a chair.

He appears . . . drained, out of energy, as Marina goes over to heal him. After a minute or so, she withdraws her hands, and he appears refreshed, the coat of sweat gone, his body no longer red from exhaustion. He falls unconscious, relaxed and serene.

"What the hell was that?" I ask her, worry beginning to rise.

Marina looks away, averting my eyes, and it looks like I've touched on a worrisome topic. Ella replies in her stead. "Lately, John's been drained when using his Ximic, it seemingly saps his life force whenever he copies a Legacy. It's never come up until now, so it's probably just a fatigue thing, since he just flew us around the world. We're keeping an eye on it, in case it becomes a regularity. Marina's the only one that can heal him from this."

I contemplate this for a bit, and after a bit, Sam speaks up. "Well if it drains his energy," he inquires. "How did Pittacus Lore use it?"

Ella sighs, unsure how to answer this. "Well," she says eventually. "He was the strongest of the Elders. His stamina must've been considerably high if he used it on a regular basis, and perhaps he also had a healer that allowed him to recover from any fatigue. Maybe there's a secret to being able to use it without a price, we simply don't know right now."

I'm silent through all this, thinking about it in my head, but there's no clear solution, like Ella said. I begin to ask Ella more about this problem, but just then, Adam begins to stir in his bed.

We all rush over to his side, except for John, who remains hungover in the chair. He blinks tentatively, seemingly out of it. "Where am I?" he mumbles.

"A hospital," I tell him slowly. "We got you here as soon as we could."

Once Adam hears my voice, he sits up in his bed, the dazed look on his face fading. He looks down at his body, the scars and wounds gone. "Thank you," he says to us. "I never would've made it if it weren't for you guys."

"Are you well enough to talk about what happened?" Ella says cautiously. "Six told me you came here bleeding, with broken bones and twisted limbs." _Wait, no I didn't._

 _Mind reader_. Her voice pops up in my head as soon as I have the thought.

Adam clears his throat, and tells us, "Yes, I think it's best if I tell you what happened."

"Tensions had been . . . high in the Mogadorian camp. I was the leader of sorts, but of course there were still some loyal to Setrákus Ra. Eventually, rumours of mutiny began to rise, not against the soldiers who were watching us, but against the ones not loyal to the Great Leader. While they couldn't gather around to plot this, they slipped notes to each other while they were walking around, whispers were in the air, and pretty soon, word had gotten out," he says at first.

"I tried to rein them in, to tell them we were in it together, that we couldn't be fighting one another. I often had demonstrations of me shaking the ground as a warning. I figured there was no true threat, since they didn't have any weapons, but I wanted to mute the dissent and rumblings. What I didn't realize was that while they didn't have any _physical_ weapons, some of them still had something even more powerful."

My mouth feels dry, as I realize what must've happened. "You mean the Augmentations?" Marina asks him.

He nods sadly. "Yes. Those who possessed these hideous Legacy imitations were practicing behind our back, preparing to fight. While the Augmentations weren't as powerful after Setrákus Ra's death, they still had enough firepower to cause damage. A few days ago, it all spiraled out of control. I was walking along the ice, when suddenly, I got decked by a punch out of nowhere. A group of five had ganged up on me, one of them had invisibility, another had tremendous strength, he threw a giant chunk of ice at me. I was shaking the ground as hard as I could, trying to create a fissure. Rex came in to help me. Before, I hadn't gotten a good look at the attackers, but as one of them whipped up a whirlwind at him, I realized it was my sister who did it."

He shudders, tears in his eyes now. "You don't have to go on," Ella says quietly.

Adam shakes his head. "No, I have to. Rex flew into the air about fifteen feet or so, and when he came back down . . ." He closes his eyes now. "He started to bleed out. I ran over to him and dragged him a few feet, but then one of them slashed a piece of ice along my back. I crawled away a little more, creating earthquakes to keep them off our tail, but I couldn't hold them off for long. They closed in on us as we fell to the ground, and I looked at Rex one last time. He knew he wasn't going to make it, I thought I wouldn't either. My sister was the first to arrive, looking down at us with almost a pitying look, as if we were nothing. She brought her leg back to kick us while we down, and then the next moment I was in the cave. I know Rex is dead though, the others got on him fast, and he lost too much blood . . ."

Adam's quiet afterward, and soon begins to sob in a rush. We all converse on him, giving him a hug to remind him he's not alone in his pain. And we stay like that for a long time, surrounding him in the group hug.

Suddenly, the implications of what had happened hit me. Rex, another Loric ally and friend, gone to the darkness of death. Although none of us knew him on a personal level like Adam, I know that it would be a long time before his death stopped haunting us, as a dark cloud hanging over us even after the final fight. More Mog rebellion and needless fighting. _When would it all end?_

None of us really say anything, but we remain strong for Adam, who's still reeling from his losses. It's times like these where we must keep our composure, remain in unity, and not lose faith. We must keep our heads up, remain vigilant, and stay ready for anything that can happen.

For we are the Garde, the last of Lorien, the defenders of the planet.

* * *

 **Holy crap, this was my longest chapter yet! Fun fact, I was going to do this one from Ella's perspective, but John's was a lot easier this time around, as it gave more insight and detail. Don't worry, I'll make one for her in the future, she's easily my favorite character in the series. :)**

 **Thanks for reading the chapter guys! Appreciate all the support on the story, your reviews and suggestions always bring me a light during the day. Review, rate, share, and all that good stuff if you can! Constructive criticism plz in the reviews. :P Remember to follow and favorite the story if it's becoming increasingly likeable to you, so you can get annoying emails in your spam box that never get opened 99% of the time whenever I update the story. If you think I could improve the story in some way or you have an idea for a future chapter, drop a PM in my inbox, I read them all.**

 **Well, that's all ladies and gents, boys and girls, I'll be back later,**

 **-BasketballIsFun**


	9. Talking Strategy

**A/N: Hey there Fanfiction! I apologize for how late this chapter is coming out** **, these past few days, teachers have been loading up on the tests and assignments, and I've been pretty busy in general with life. Hope you guys understand, I will do my best to upload on Thursday, but wanted to give a heads up in case of delays. Moving along, this chapter will pick up right where the last one left off. Hope you guys enjoy it!**

* * *

 **Six**

After a while, we pull away from Adam, and John regains consciousness, Ella filling him in on what happened. Marina hugs him afterward, and whispers something in his ear I can't quite catch. A brief moment of unwanted jealousy arises, but I shove it down as soon as it appears. Although I can't help but wonder how in the grand scheme of things, the two of them ended up together. I never really saw John and Marina as an item, they had never spoken to each other often.

 _That's not true,_ a voice says in my head. Ella. Then a series of images flash through my mind, John consoling Marina who seemed to be in a state of rage, them confiding in one another before the attack on Setrákus Ra, and other scenes of them I don't recall or recognize that must've been from after the war. But I get the picture; there _was_ history between them, more than I had initially thought. I hope John didn't overhear any of my thoughts.

I glance over at John, hoping he didn't overhear my thoughts, then try to think of something else. Sensing this, Ella speaks up to get everyone's attention. "Adam?" she asks. "How are you feeling? Do you want to stay here for a while, or . . .?"

"I could use a day or two to recover," he replies. "It's been a rough time for me, physically and mentally."

We all nod in understanding considering the circumstances. "Okay," Ella says simply. I can tell she wants to ask more questions, but she holds off for now, not wanting to probe him so soon.

Adam sighs, then yawns slightly. "Right now," he tells us. "I'm just happy to be alive, that I can still fight for us. I need some rest though, my strength hasn't quite returned. Can you guys give me a few hours?"

At the sight of our worried faces at the prospect of leaving him alone, he explains. "I just need a few hours to myself, to process it all. It's been . . . tough these past twenty-four hours."

Ella and John both shrug, looking at each other in agreement. Marina is a bit more hesitant, but begins to head for the door as well. Sam's face is unreadable, but he obliges to Adam's request. I'm more reluctant to the idea, but I know it's for the best; Adam needs all the rest he can get. I eventually nod in agreement, then we all head out of the room, quietly shutting the door.

Once we're out in the hallway, I can see some of the hospital security sprawled out on the floor, and Marina gives me a sheepish smile. "Not everyone got the memo we were coming, I guess. Don't worry, they're only knocked out for a bit."

Ella laughs at this quip to lighten the mood, and I let out a chuckle as well. It's brief, but sobers me up a bit.

I decide to get back to business now that some of the tension is relieved. "So," I begin. "What do we do next? Head out to fight these rebellious Mogs? Reach out to the government?"

John's brow furrows, deep in thought. "Well, that would be a start to fixing up this messed up world," he says. "Chances are though, most of the Mogs have been executed already, the UN was already on the fence about this, but now . . ."

"You're saying they could be dead already," I finish for him.

He nods grimly. "There's a good chance they've escaped, even if the guards outnumber them twenty to one, given what they did to Adam. We can go scope out the place, but they're probably either dead or long gone by now."

Sam speaks up now. "So what do we do?" he asks. "Wait for them to attack again? Or go on a wild goose chase hunting them down?"

Ella chimes in this time. "We should alert the police," she says. "Make the public aware of what's going on, so we have eyes all over the world. John's in contact with plenty of law enforcement agencies, so it shouldn't take long for them to appear on Wanted Lists."

It feels weird knowing we can fall back and rely on others to help us, having been on the run and not trusting anyone all my life other than the Garde and Katarina. Still, I wholeheartedly agree with this suggestion, we need all the help we can get to track down these Mogs, especially knowing how elusive they can be.

As John pulls out his satellite phone to make the call, it begins to ring before he even begins dialing. Had some law enforcement agency spotted them already? When John sees the contact, he looks up in shock.

"It's Agent Walker," he tells us.

* * *

After we ride down the elevator, John and Ella head outside since no cell phones are allowed in the hospital, for fear of it interfering with medical equipment . Me, Marina, and Sam hang back in the lobby, and I take the opportunity to ask her how she's been doing the past year.

"It wasn't pretty where I was," she says when I inquire. "I was in the Pacific after I tracked down Five, every day I would swim past the island he was on, and he knew. He knew that I wanted to kill him for his wrongs, that he deserved it, and some days, he was practically begging me to do it, to put him out of his misery. Some days I came close, I wielded a sword just like the one he used to . . . to kill Eight."

"I knew it wouldn't solve anything, but I also knew I couldn't leave him like that forever. I told myself it was what he wanted, that I had killed people before, no matter what though, I couldn't do it. I couldn't kill one of our own. After months like that, I had nearly lost my sanity, and I probably would've snapped soon if John hadn't pulled me out of the darkness that one day."

My mouth hangs open in shock, and Sam appears shaken by her story. "I'm so sorry," I say, unable to think of anything else.

She smiles that gentle smile at me. "Thank you Six," she says, and we embrace each other briefly. "You know, I'm glad I didn't kill him, I know he's not redeemable, but it wasn't worth the price. It only takes one moment, one decision, for you to head down that path."

"After John picked me up and took me to the cave with Ella, I got a lot better. I laughed the most I laughed in months, finally _felt_ something there, instead of just going through the motions. With them, I finally felt like there was a future, one of hope. Something to look forward to, and put things behind for," she finishes.

"Hey Marina, can I ask you a question?" Sam asks, speaking to her directly for maybe the first time since they've met. She nods. "Are you and John, you know, together?"

She appears caught off guard, and blushes slightly. That's probably all I need for an answer. "Me and Six were just wondering, with all the looks you've given each other, the time you spent together, that kind of stuff," he clarifies quickly. "You don't have to answer if you don't want to."

She glances over to the doors, where John is still on the phone, Ella also giving her input from the look of things. "Personally, I think we are, if I'm being honest," she replies, looking straight at us. "We've healed our wounds together, helped each other when one of us got down, there's something there for sure. We both feel strongly about one another, and I think we always will from now on."

Just as she finishes, John wraps up the call, heading back in with Ella. "I've got good news and bad news," he announces. "We'll get the bad news out of the way first."

Ella clears her throat, then begins. "Walker and her crew found more of that Mogadorian sludge being smuggled around. There's still mass quantities of them around the world, based on how much they found, and it might be a while before they cleanse the Earth of that junk." I shudder, recalling the effects of the liquid on humans, disintegrating their bodies like Mogadorians once dead, making them not human.

John continues. "The good news is, they've captured two of the Mogadorian who attacked. They'll be given a trial, but it's basically a formality at this point, they're going to be found guilty of treason, death penalty as punishment. Although . . ." he says, his eyes becoming downcast.

"What?" I ask him, wondering what could have him worried like this.

"One of them is Adam's sister. They'll be dead in a few days for sure."

* * *

 **Ella**

When they hear the news, the three of them wince and stiffen. I take a peek into their minds. Six thinks it shouldn't be too big a deal, considering how Adam killed his father, but is also worried about the aftereffects. Sam believes that we should go and stop them from being put on death row, and Marina seems to have a sinking feeling about the situation.

"So what now then?" Sam asks us.

"Well first, I say we head back to the cave so we can strategize better, but after that I'm not so sure." John tells him.

 _They're worried,_ I tell him.

 _Of course they are, that's why we're taking them back, to hear them out. Trust me on this one Ella,_ he replies. I give him the mental image of a nod as my response.

"Okay," Six says tentatively, then unloads a flurry of questions. "But do they have a lead on the others? Are we going to let them get executed?"

I rack my mind for an answer, not necessarily the one they want to hear, but the one I believe myself. "They found the Mogs in British Columbia as a pack, three of them got away, but all airports within a five hundred mile radius are being shut down, the borders to the US have been closed, _and_ there's an alert across the continent to be on the lookout for them. As for killing them if they're caught, I don't think that's the solution, but if we're going to stop it, we'll be fighting the world on this one."

Marina purses her lips in a frown. "Well, I guess that's nothing new for us," she says.

"Let's just head back first, then we can discuss," John cuts in quickly, glancing around the lobby.

 _Cameras, microphones,_ he says to all of us, and we all give a swift nod in response.

We head out the building, and John holds Bernie Kosar as a chameleon in his hands. I close my eyes, seeing the cave in my mind, transferring the image to everyone else in case they don't have it in their heads. We arrive almost instantaneously, a whirlwind once again whipping up as we arrive. The air around us clears, then we all rise to our feet, making sure we all made it.

"Follow me," John tells us, and he begins to head for the back of the cave.

Finally, the long table of seven we eat at comes in handy. We each take a seat, Six and Sam still looking over the place, as John pulls up a chair, beginning the meeting of sorts.

"Okay, not exactly _The Last Supper_ meal I planned on us having, but life comes at you fast with changes," John says with a smile, holding hands with Marina under the table. "We've got a lot of things to talk about and plan for, so let's get to it.""

"To begin, I think that we need to round up all the rogue Mogs and Garde, it'll definitely be key to our success . . ."

And so it begins, the first official meeting of the Garde since we divided. I smile, ready to contribute and give my input.

* * *

 **So yeah, that was the chapter. Sorry it was kind of short and a bit filler, I'm kind of having writer's block ATM, but it did move the story forward at least. If you guys enjoyed the chapter, review, rate, and share if you can please. :) If you really like the story, don't forget to follow/fav the story for updates when I upload. If anyone has any suggestions or ideas for the Fanfiction, you can PM me with your thoughts.**

 **I ramble a lot,**

 **-BasketballIsFun**


	10. Decisions, Decisions

**A/N: Hey there guys! Back to the grind of posting these chapters again! I eked out some time from my schedule to write this over the past few days, and it wasn't easy, but totally worth it. Sorry for the late update, I'm gonna use the school excuse again. :P Hope you guys are enjoying the series, though I kind of rushed that last chapter. Moving on, this chapter will take place after the Garde's meeting with each other, and now they must decide: Will they take action?**

* * *

 **John**

After a half hour long debate, we've finally discussed and weighed all our options. Although there were differing opinions on what we should do, we all agree that we should go talk to the UN and head to Canada-British Columbia to be exact-, then go from there. Six thinks we should capture the rogue Mogs, then let the government do what they want with them. Sam backs her up, and adds that we should round up the human Garde not attending the academy as well. Marina disagrees, thinking we should have some input from Adam before deciding the fate of one of his last living relatives. Ella occasionally reminds us to stay focused on what's in front of us, but also gives her own opinion, stating that we need to take matters in our own hands, forget about the government and what they want. Do what _we_ think we should do.

As for me, I'm leaning towards executing them. While Adam gave up his freedom to stay with them, to unite them, his efforts weren't enough to keep them from turning on him. _They deserve everything that's about to come to them,_ I tell myself. We certainly can't stick them in a cell; even if their Augmentations are weakened, not many prisons would hold them for long. There's just the problem about Adam's sister. If we kill her without Adam knowing, would that break him? Ultimately, I decide to leave that decision for later, time is ticking.

I clear my throat to adjourn the meeting, then begin to review the preliminary plan we decided on. Me, Ella, and Marina will fly out to British Columbia and search the area, with the public lending us a hand. Meanwhile, Six and Sam will head out to the UN headquarters in New York City to give them the rundown of what's happening in the world, from the Augmented Mogs, to the Garde that continue to elude us, and of course, the increasing concern of the Mogadorian sludge found. According to Agent Walker, while they did manage to track down all the MogPro who were in possession of the substance, there were still 'mass quantities' of it around the world based on what she heard.

I'm hesitant on the idea of us splitting up so soon. While I most likely can't carry all five of us at the same time, it still feels better knowing we have each other's backs. Sam insists on it though, stating he and Six don't want to put too much of a strain on my Legacies after what they just witnessed. I begrudgingly agree, then we all begin to pack up, Ella heading to the back to get some food, Sam and Six taking the enormous backpacks they had used for their vacation.

This leaves Marina and I alone. "I don't like this," she says eventually, her face etched in concern.

I heave a sigh and shrug in response. "Trust me, I don't either," I reply, taking her hand in mine. "I would take the five of us together if I could, but since that's not an option, we might as well kill two birds with one stone."

"Yeah I know," she says, meeting my eyes now. "I just don't feel comfortable splitting up so soon, in case something happens."

"Don't worry about that," I tell her softly. "We can keep in touch with one another telepathically, and the Vishnu army can keep an eye on Adam. Everything will be fine."

She nods at this, then puts her hands on my shoulders. "Be careful out there, don't push yourself beyond your limits. Do what you can, and remember, we're here for you. _Always."_

I smile at this. "Marina, I'll only be gone for ten minutes to drop them off at the airport."

"Whatever," she replies with a smile. "You know I'll miss you whenever you leave, no matter how long it's for."

Then she pulls me in and kisses me, with a passion that I haven't seen for a long time from Marina. I immerse myself in it for a few seconds, returning the feeling with equal intensity. Sadly, the moment ends, and we pull away from one another slowly, though the smiles still linger on our faces.

I glance past Marina, and notice Six waiting for us at the mouth of the cave. Although I don't have a clear view from the distance, her face appears to be scrunched up in an expression of sadness. We make eye contact, then she turns invisible, and I can sense she's left the area.

"Well looks like it's time," Marina tells me. "Time to go get them."

* * *

Me, Sam, and Six fly towards the airport in silence, although at the speed we travel at, it would be difficult to hear anything as it is. I tried to get the local military to privately escort the two of them to New York, but they couldn't arrange it on such short notice. Instead, I booked them a private jet, just for the two of them. I had to argue a bit with the attendants who were on the phone, but thankfully I was able to convince them.

I don't even bother turning visible at the airport, so we can avoid the flurry of people chasing after us. I take them straight to their terminal, turning visible once we're at a washroom corridor where no one's looking. I send an email to give the E-tickets I bought for their flight, which can be scanned right off the phone. I turn us invisible again, then take their hands in mine.

"Be careful out there," I tell them, putting on my serious face even though they can't see it. "I wish we could all go together, but you two should be fine on your own. If only we had more time, it's all happened so suddenly . . ."

"I get it John," Six replies. "Trust me, I would rather hang around here than go out to save the world again. But sometimes, we have to make the best of a situation."

"Yeah, don't beat yourself up for something out of your control," Sam adds. "We _will_ get through this, and be back together in no time."

"I just wanted to say something before we leave," Six tells us, sucking in a breath. "Thank you, John, for everything you did. From all the time we spent together, to when we fought alongside one another, it was a wild ride. I wouldn't trade it even for Lorien, what we had together, it was special."

"Sorry, I just needed to get that out. I've been waiting to say that for a while," she finishes. "This isn't the end though, only the beginning of a long road ahead."

 _I hope so,_ I think to myself, beginning to feel choked up from her words. I pull us all into a group hug, and the moment is gratifying, even if only for a few seconds.

"Thank you, it means the world for me to hear you say that," I say solemnly, then brace myself for the farewell I'm about to give. "One last thing: I'll be checking in with you guys telepathically every now and then, just so we keep in touch. Good luck out there, remember, we're all in this together."

Then I let go of their hands, watching them as they present their tickets to the attendant, and disappear into the tunnel. I begin to reminisce on the old days, way back when it was just the three of us, laughing together, training, and the bond we had developed over time as a result. Before Setrákus Ra showed up, before the invasion had begun, we were just three battle scarred teenagers who were having a good time. I smile sadly, wondering where it all went, how much things had changed since then. If only things were still so simple.

* * *

 **Marina**

"Ready?" I ask John after he comes back. Thankfully, he doesn't appear to be spent like last time, no signs of exhaustion in his face.

"Yep, we'll just wait for Ella to head out," he replies, then notices me studying him. "I should be fine, I don't think my flight wears me out as quickly as my other Ximic Legacies."

I feel relieved at this, and decide that with no one else around, now's a good time as any to ask him what he's been seeing during his meditative states. With all the chaos around us as of late, there was never an opportunity, and it had completely slipped my mind.

"So, what's been going on with you lately?" I ask him, opting to get straight to it. "You know, with your meditation and all that. Did something happen? You seemed a bit off ever since."

He looks startled by the sudden change in conversation, but recovers quickly. "When I was in that state of bliss, I began to have visions, kind of like how Ella did out of the blue. I didn't have control over what ones I could and couldn't see, it all just flipped by like one big slideshow," he explains with a sigh.

"Visions of . . . the future?" I ask him, my mind now racing. "Do you remember what you saw? Anything, even just a glimpse."

I'm not exactly sure I _want_ to know, if I even should know, but I can't help it. I think back to the prophecies in our cave when we had first arrived here, dark premonitions of what was to come. Was that what John saw?

"Yes, it mostly flew by me, but I was able to catch a few things. I saw a war happening from afar, two army battalions fighting one another. There was destruction, and I definitely saw some Legacies being used. I couldn't tell who was on whose side, but it got ugly," he says with a grimace. "But there were good things as well Marina."

"I saw you and me living together, laughing with one another. I got a sense of peace, we only looked like we were about twenty years old or so, but of course, the Loric can look like they're twenty until they reach fifty. There . . . I think there was a child too."

I'm not sure what to say. This vision of his has predicted we would be together in the end, but only after a war that appeared to be global. _No need for words_ , I decide, as I embrace John in a hug.

After it ends, John looks me in the eye and smooths out my hair, closing his eyes while taking a breath. Is there more?

"There's one more thing," he begins, his eyes now open again. "A voice spoke to me, I think it was the Loric entity, maybe even Pittacus Lore himself. It told me, 'John, you have done a tremendous job so far. Not just with the human world, but our world as well, carrying on the spirit of Lorien. But, your goal may not be completed yet. There are billions of people on this planet, hundreds of humans with newfound Legacies. Not all of them want the same fate as you for the Earth. There is still evil out there, there always will be. Remember, John, always fight for what's right, contact me when you are ready.'"

I replay the words over in my mind, and frown. "What does it all mean?" I ask him eventually.

"I don't know. There's only one way to find out though," he tells me.

Then he takes my hand and clasps it in his, just as Ella emerges from the cavern.

John then takes her hand, looking at the two of us with a steely determination in his eyes.

"Here we go again," he says, and we both nod in agreement, the feeling mutual. Time to get back to business.

* * *

This time, John flies with us at his top speed, and he tells us we should be in Canada within two to three hours. Normally, I would object to him pushing himself like this, especially considering how his Legacies weaken him now, but the stakes are too high. We all know that capturing the Mogadorians as soon as possible is the best option. Still, I opt to keep an eye on him over time.

The journey is quiet as usual, the sum of us occupied by our own thoughts and concerns. Occasionally, John stops to rest, but it's brief. His condition hasn't deteriorated yet fortunately, but I know it may only be a matter of time.

"Phew," he says during our stop in the Pacific. "I just contacted Adam to let him know what's happening. Sounds like he's getting better, he'll be out of the hospital by tomorrow."

Adam. There's someone I don't feel comfortable talking about. I think back to when I had reluctantly accepted him as an ally of the Garde. I didn't trust him one bit, especially at the Sanctuary with the Entity of Lorien present. Time has passed since then, there's respect between us now, but I'm not sure I consider him a friend.

"Marina?" Ella says, and I snap my attention to her now. "We're getting ready to leave now, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I was just thinking about things," I tell her briefly, not elaborating any further. Then again, she probably already knows what I've been thinking.

She nods at this, then we head off again, only about an hour away from our destination now. We remain silent once again, opting to preserve our energy until we reach the mainland. It'll be a long hour, but with the two of them at my side, nothing can stop us.

* * *

After a while, we finally reach the shores of British Columbia, the city of Vancouver within sight. The only issue now is finding the Mogs. They were spotted around this area about four hours ago, according to the authorities, but I'm still worried they may be long gone by now. I know John must have a plan, he couldn't have come here to search blindly for them in such a vast area of land.

"What now?" I ask him, after we land and turn visible in a bustling street full of people. John looks a bit spent. We throw some sweatshirt hoodies over our heads to conceal our faces, although I know the ruse won't hold for long.

"Simple," he replies. "Now we wait for our allies to help us."

As if on cue, his cell phone begins to ring, and we head down an abandoned alley so he can put the call on speaker.

"John?" The voice sounds familiar, old and gruff. "It's General Lawson, can you hear me?"

"Loud and clear, General," he tells him, then he looks in confusion at the phone. "Wait, I thought Agent Walker was my liaison to the government."

"The situation you reported to us was threatening enough to international security that it went straight to me, so that's how it is. The important thing is, the trackers are now up and running. We're sending you an up-to-date image of their location now. Apologies about the delay, it took us a while to pinpoint their trackers' IDs."

"Thanks Lawson, and don't worry about it. We just got to BC just now, perfect timing actually."

"Well in that case, good luck on your mission. I hope you've got a good crew with you, you've got to beat those damned alien bastards to hell and back," he says as encouragement, and then I hear the click as he hangs up.

"What was that all about? Trackers? For the Mogs we have to find?" Ella asks.

"Yup, turns out US national security had the idea to implant them before transferring them to Alaska, they just never bothered turning them on because they never imagined having to use them. It took them a while to search through all of the people implanted before they finally ID'd a few Mogs, but they turned the rest of them on pretty quickly after that."

I raise an eyebrow at him, then ask, "Why didn't you tell us about this earlier?"

"Well, I wasn't sure if the Feds could ID the Mogs in their database, so I didn't want to get your hopes up for nothing. That's why I eventually agreed to let Six and Sam head to the UN, at least we could alert the people there if we couldn't find the Mogs in time," he tells us.

He sighs, then continues. "But you're right," he admits. "I should have told you guys about it, even if it was just a possibility. We're lucky it happened now, so we better take advantage of it."

I nod, knowing time is of the essence now. With that, he clicks on the app for the tracker on his phone, and I can see the three dots, due East of the city, about a hundred kilometers or so. There's not a second to lose now.

"John, I hope you still have some energy left in you," I tell him. "Because now's your time to shine."

* * *

We glide through the air at a mesmerizing speed, closing the gap between us and the Mogs quickly. They seem to be in a forest, and I'm glad for the trackers being active. It would've taken us weeks to find them without the implants. We begin to descend, hovering at a low distance to search for them.

They're within the vicinity, I can tell that much from the locator. Only a couple hundred feet ahead of us.

Then, it happens. We finally get a close up view of the Mogs. They're walking across the terrain in silence, their pale skin glimmering in the dark.

 _Now,_ Ellatells us, and we come down to deliver the first blow, a sucker punch.

The Mogs are caught badly off guard by the surprise attack, as we sweep them off their feet. We turn visible, and begin to deal with each of them individually. I activate my Cryokinesis, freezing the ground, while enclosing the Mogs in a circle of tall icicles. To my left, John uses his telekinesis to keep one in the air, a fireball generated from his Lumen in one hand. One of the Mogs manage to recover quickly enough to attempt a counterattack, maneuvering his hands to launch a beam of darkness at us.

"Ella! Use your Dreynen!" I call to her, while throwing up a wall of ice at the Mog. After a few seconds, the bolt of energy breaks through my shield. Ella quickly charges the air around her with her Dreynen field, but the bolts of darkness continue to come at me. Then I remember what I saw with Setrákus Ra, how we negated his Legacies, but not his Augmentations. John subdues his Mog after shining his Lumen in his face, the trueborn still being sensitive to light. The Mog I took on is still trapped within my icicles, but is beginning to break free slowly.

We can't disable their Augmentations, but then I recall what does work against them: my Healing. _John, Ella, I'm going to use my healing on these Mogs to get rid of their Augmentations. Cover me,_ I tell them.

Not waiting for an answer, I rush over to the Mog John rendered unconscious with his Lumen, putting up another wall of ice to protect myself from attacks. I press my hands onto the Trueborn, then the icy feeling begins. I position myself so that I can watch for any ongoing attacks, then I hear a cry of pain, though fortunately, it's not from John or Ella. The black sludge slowly begins to ooze out of his body, seeping into the ground beneath us. Once the process is over, I give him a quick whack to the head to ensure he doesn't wake up and cause trouble.

I rush back over to the battle, and see that John is fighting the Mogadorian blasting beams of darkness. I realize that this Mog must have received the augmented version of Lumen, and John looks determined to defeat him.

"You! Your powers!" he yells viciously, tossing a fireball at him. "They are nothing more than a pale imitation of mine! This is my Legacy, and only I can use it to its full power! Like this!"

At this moment, he strikes the final blow, a dazzling glow of light that blinds the Mogadorian, burns now visible on his legs. John generates one last fireball, one that will certainly cause death, but I put a easing hand on his shoulder, reminding him that we can't kill them. Not yet, at least. I glance over at Ella, who is holding her own against the weakened Mog, despite her lack of battle Legacies. She relies on her telekinesis mainly, putting her enemy in a near stranglehold before John finishes the job with a karate chop to the back of the neck.

"Wow, good work," I tell her, and she smiles proudly.

"I guess Nine and John taught me well. Though mostly Nine," she says with a slight blush.

"Okay," I say afterwards. "Time to take these guys to the authorities."

John nods, but Ella looks at questionably. "Alright, but then what? . . . Do we let them get killed or not?"

My immediate answer would be to allow them all to get executed brutally, but then I remember Adam's sister was part of the Mogs' little rebellion. The way I see it, it's either all of them or none of them. I'm still not totally sold on either idea without Adam's input. I feel like he should have some say in it at least.

I sigh eventually, deciding to put off the decision until the time comes. "Later, we'll figure it out. Right now, let's just do one thing at a time."

I can see them both hesitate; they would much rather have a verdict now than later, but eventually they agree. But I can tell from the looks they exchange they aren't thrilled with it.

John calls the authorities for a chopper, and informs us it'll be here in about twenty minutes. I take the time to remove the Augmentations from the Mogs, my mind still racing. I hope that whatever we choose to do, it'll be the right thing in the long run. For all of us, and for the sake of the planet.

* * *

 **Once again, another long chapter full of rambling XD. Hope you guys enjoyed it, and was able to get through it all. Also thanks for 1,000 views guys, once again, thanks for all the support! Be sure to review, rate, and share, all that good stuff if you can! And as always, you can follow/fav the story if you're becoming a fan of the story. PM me if you have any suggestions, my fingers are getting tired and writer's block is taking over my mind rn.**

 **Also P.S: I'm trying to find a way to incorporate Nine into the story, but can't think of an excuse for him to leave the academy. Should I just do a POV of him every once in a while to check in? Or do you want me to find a way to get him in the story? Let me know your thoughts!**

 **If you're very much woke, distractions aren't an issue,**

 **-BasketballIsFun**


	11. Searching For Answers

**A/N: Hey there guys! Thanks for the support on the series, this is my obligatory thank you for the chapter. Moving on, I was getting hyped up for the first book of** ** _The Legacy Chronicles,_** **the first novella in the** ** _Lorien Legacies Reborn_** **series, only to find out its release date is being delayed until November 7th (originally October 3rd). Just when I was getting excited to read about the the original Garde again after the lackluster plot of** ** _Generation One._** **Oh well, I suppose it'll be worth the wait, as long as it isn't just a cash grab.**

 **Anyway, back to the story at hand now. This chapter begins with John's group taking in the Mogadorians for prosecution. With the evil now neutralized and powerless, their fate lying in our heroes' hands, they must now answer the question: To kill or not to kill? Time is running out, choices must be made, choices that will mold the future as a whole.**

* * *

 **John**

After the helicopter ride, the police escort the defeated Mogadorians to a temporary holding cell for the time, until they can sort out a trial date. We follow them, in case the Trueborn attempt to escape, though in their current state, the officers could probably detain them without our help.

Once we arrive at the minimum security prison institution, we're greeted by a tall, lean officer with a shining badge and bald head to match. I notice the two guns holstered in his waistband, along with his sleek, clean uniform.

"Deputy Sheriff Benjamin Stewart," the man says, introducing himself. He then looks at his officers, giving a brief, curt nod for them to leave. They gladly comply, leaving the four of us alone.

"Now then, let's get down to brass tasks, shall we?" he tells us, extending a hand to us.

I tentatively reach out, then shake twice. "I assume these are the perpetrators?" he asks, and we nod in response.

"Yes, but they're no longer a threat," I tell him. "We were able to strip them of their powers with our Legacies, so they shouldn't be trouble."

The sheriff raises an eyebrow at this news. "Interesting," he says in a casual voice. "I was just getting ready to put them in a padded cell with restraints when I got the call, but I suppose that won't be needed now, will it?"

"No, any holding cell will do," Ella tells him. "Just a few days ought be fine."

He shrugs at this. "Eh, they're gonna get moved to the big house soon anyway, no big deal. I didn't really want them sticking around long."

"The . . . big house?" Marina repeats, having never heard this phrase before.

"Oh, you know, the Supreme Court of Canada over in Ottawa. Their trail is scheduled for about a week from now. But before that can happen, we've still got to sort out which country has jurisdiction over these aliens. The States believe they have the right to punish them, since the crime occurred on American soil. Though the RCMP thinks that since they were captured in Canada, they're gonna be tried under Canadian law. Of course, that's just what I heard, and I'm just the town sheriff." He says this last part with a bit of an edge in his voice, perhaps from resentment in the past.

"Does it really matter where they're tried for their crimes?" I ask, having never bothered reading about law.

"Actually, yeah. There's no death penalty in Canada, but America still enforces it big time. They could easily be executed for treason and first degree murder," he tells us, then quickly changes gears. "For now though, let's just get these guys in their cells before they start thrashing around."

We agree on this, though his last tidbit of info still sticks in our minds. Does it really matter what _we_ want? Or will a jury simply decide for us, and not take our input into consideration? I sigh as we begin to drag the unconscious Mogs to three separate holding cells, all on opposite sides of the prison so they can't communicate with one another.

While we walk, Sheriff Stewart acts as our tour guide, pointing out places of interest within the prison, which is officially called the Ferndale Institution. It can hold up to 166 prisoners, and a good portion of the inmates actually came down from medium and maximum security after meeting strict guidelines of good behavior. There used to be a golf course installed on the outside, but it was removed after public outrage. This relieves me, I'd rather not give our worst enemies leisurely time considering what they've done.

We lock up the final Mog in a far corner cell that is 'carefully monitored' 24/7 by CCTV cameras, though I'm not totally reassured. This mainly stems from the fact that there's no barbed wire or fence on the outside and also from the rusted and archaic iron bars of the cell. _Relax_ , I tell myself. _The Mogs won't be here for long, it's just a temporary arrangement._

Once we make it back to the front, the sheriff offers us one of his cards to contact him and keep in touch, which I politely take. He assures us that the team of security watching the Mogs will be 'top notch', and that 'we don't need to worry about a thing', though I still have doubts. Frankly, I would be all for us monitoring the Mogs ourselves, but there are other pressing issues we need to deal with.

"So John," Marina says, after we head outside. "Got a plan for what to do next? I know you always come prepared."

"Of course, I always have a plan Marina," I tell her. "Six and Sam won't be in New York for another seven hours, so that gives us time to sort things out."

She looks at me curiously at this remark, and Ella simply smiles, knowing what I'm about to suggest. "Sort what out? The problem with the Garde?" she asks.

"That, and more. We're also going to look into the problems with my Ximic, while we're at it."

"That's a nice idea and all, but how?" she asks. "There's no records of Pittacus Lore and how he used the Legacy, and there's certainly no one alive on Earth who knew him personally."

"Well, there may not be any humans who know, but there is _one_ living being on this planet who probably does," I say, putting emphasis on the last part.

Her eyes widen in realization. "You mean the Entity," she says softly.

I nod. "The Entity has been around ever since Lorien formed, probably even before that. It'll definitely have the answers we're looking for," I tell her.

"Unless it decides you're not ready to hear them yet," she counters, and I nod at this as well. "You know that it won't be as easy as someone telling you the secret ingredient to a dish."

"I know, believe me, I've thought it through. But it's our best shot, and you never know; maybe the key to using my Ximic is just something in my Chest I haven't learned how to use yet." I say jokingly to lighten her up, though I do wonder about the possibility of this in the back of my mind.

It works though, as she laughs that wonderful laugh of hers, a sound of harmony. "Fair enough. I guess we don't have anything better to do in the meantime anyway. Shall we get going?" she asks politely, and I smile at this as the three of join hands for the umpteenth time.

* * *

 **Six**

I've been staring out the window for last hour or so on the jet, while Sam goes over what we're going to say to the UN. I offer some input every now and then, but otherwise, I zone out a bit. Eventually, even Sam gets quiet, so I decide I may as well get some rest instead of staring at the terrain below.

Our pilot informs us we're about seven hours away from New York City now, and I kind of wish we just tried our luck with the Loralite teleporters now. I'm fairly certain that we could've winded up somewhere in New York by trial and error within fourteen hours of trying. It definitely would be better than sitting on these seats while watching _Pirates Of The Caribbean._

"Any updates from John or Ella?" I ask Sam, and he shakes his head.

"Nah, nothing yet. They're probably battling the Mogs right now," he replies. "They'll be fine, John and Marina can easily overpower them with their Legacies, and Ella's got her Legacy negating field."

His words are reassuring, so much that I almost believe them myself. I feel a pang of guilt as I remember my brief wave of jealousy in the cave when I saw John and Marina kiss. I don't say anything back, instead I wrap him up in a tight hug, a reminder to myself of what I have with Sam. I recall what I told myself long ago at Dulce Base with Sarah Hart: That I could never love him the way she, and now Marina, have loved him. I still believe this is true, and I give him a quick kiss on the lips to erase the doubt bubbling in my head.

"Whoa," he says, after the moment passes. "What was that all about?"

"Nothing," I tell him honestly. "Just for you being you, Sam Goode. For always being there when I needed you most."

"You know, that kind of reminded me of the first time we hooked up back at Adam's neighborhood," he says with a mischievous grin on his face, and I can't help but smile too, the mood lightened considerably.

I lean my head to rest on his shoulder, and sigh with content. If only things could always be so simple. Neither one of us says anything, and in this instant, life could not be any better.

 _Guys, Six, Sam, can one of you hear me?_ I jump up startlingly off of Sam's shoulder at the voice in my head. He recoils, giving me a sideways look.

"It's Ella," I tell him, and he eases up at the sound of this news.

 _Ella, what's going on?_ I ask her excitedly. _Did you guys get the Mogs? Where's John?_

 _John's okay, he's flying right now, so he can't exert too much of his energy. We captured the Mogs, even removed their Augmentations. I was pretty badass fighting hand to hand, if I don't say so myself,_ she tells me.

I let out a whoop of joy, and explain what had just transpired to Sam, who apparently is not receiving Ella's message.

 _Anyway, I just wanted to tell you guys that, and give you some notice for what's about to happen next,_ Ella says cryptically.

 _Wait, what?_ I inquire, a touch of worry in my tone. _What's happening over there?_

 _We're headed to the Sanctuary, to see if Legacy has any answers for all the stuff going on. But we didn't just come for a Q &A, _she answers.

I pause before giving a response, remembering Ella's name for the Entity. I give the only retort I can think of. _What's that supposed to mean? Are you guys doing something else with the Entity?_

 _Roll call,_ she says simply.

And then her presence leaves my mind.

* * *

 **John**

"Did you tell them the news?" I ask Ella, the plan still fresh in my mind.

"Gave em the full update just now," she replies. "They'll be ready."

I give her a thumbs up, though even that's a bit of a struggle for me right now. My energy is slowly beginning to wane again, just like last time, and now I know better than to push myself. Even though we're two hundred miles from the Sanctuary, at our current speed we'd be there in about fifteen minutes. I'd rather not try my luck though.

I explain my ordeal to the two girls, and they agree unanimously on my suggestion to take a quick break and replenish ourselves. We land in a deserted town in New Mexico, and sit on a picnic table that somehow survived the brutality of the desert. I finish off my bottled water, then eat the sandwich Ella packed, still cold thanks to its wrapping. Food had never tasted so filling for me before, though that might've been because of the Loric charm.

I lie facedown on the table, opting not to have Marina heal me, not out of spite, but because this could become a regular occurrence for me. Marina can't always be there to save me, I'll have to find my own way around the exhaustion in the future.

Five minutes later, thanks to the Loric's naturally high strength and endurance, I'm back on my feet, though still a bit shaky. Whatever, I can't stand the sandstorm whipping up at my face much longer, and I'm sure the feeling is mutual between the three of us. I look at Ella and Marina, who still have looks of concern on their faces, and I do my best to ease their worry with a smile.

Although hesitant at first, they both join hands with me after a bit, and Marina gives me a nod and a look of determination, as if to say, _I trust you._ I return the look, and thank her for her faith in me, even when things appear bleak.

We fly at a high altitude to avoid the sand stream down below, and I do my best to maneuver out of the unforgiving desert as quickly as possible. After about seven minutes, we reach the border of Mexico, and Marina helps direct me to where the Sanctuary had been before Setrákus Ra had destroyed it, except for the well where the Entity is contained.

It takes a while, and I have to slow down to scan the terrain a few times, but after Marina notices a patch of forest, she points triumphantly.

"There!" she announces. "Right past that cluster of trees."

Sure enough, when we zoom ahead, there's a wide stretch of empty land where the Sanctuary once stood, the only evidence of its existence being a giant crater in the ground.

As we cautiously approach the well containing the Entity, I can sense the wave of sadness coursing through Marina, her eyes beginning to well up with tears. I give her a pat on the back, and nod for her to let it out if she has to. She cries into my shoulder, and I can see just how much she cared about this place, as one of the last surviving links to Lorien.

After a bit, her face hardens and she wipes the tears away, nodding at me to engage the Entity. I walk over to the well, hold my hands out, and then wait. I even try bowing in respect and calling out. Nothing happens, even when I try using my telepathy. Did it deem me not worthy of speaking to it? _No,_ I thought. There has to be a reasonable explanation for it all. Perhaps the Entity was now dormant within the Earth and it wanted us to figure things out on our own. Or maybe it thinks we aren't ready yet.

I shrug as if to say, What _can you do?_ It was worth a try at least, we didn't really lose anything from it. I turn to walk away, but then Ella stops me, giving me a tap on the shoulder. When I look at her, she holds three Loralite pendants in her hands. She reaches out to hand them to me, and I hesitate after I recognize the pendants' design.

"Are those . . ." I ask, trailing off, unable to finish my question.

"These are One, Two, and Three's amulets, yeah. Six snatched them off of Setrákus Ra after beheading him," she replies, waiting for me to take them. "Give it a shot."

I carefully take the pendants and walk back over to the well, holding them outstretched in my hands. I glance over at Marina and Ella for guidance, and they nod for me to let go of them. I drop the amulets inside the well, and then there's a tremor in the ground as it begins to shake.

Though my first instinct is to run, I opt to stay put. Maybe I'm being gutsy, but I think I can feel the Entity's presence now. After a while, the shaking of the ground stops, and then there's silence.

Things are quiet, but I can sense something's changed. There's a spark in the air now, and I know that with whatever I just did, it must have triggered something. So it doesn't surprise me when I hear the voice speak out of thin air.

"Garde," it says simply, and I know immediately that it's the firm, yet gentle voice of Lorien itself I had heard so long ago, full of wisdom and knowledge.

"I have heeded your call."

* * *

 **Whew, things are starting to heat up now. Hope you guys are liking where I'm going with this, I'm trying to tie up some loose ends right now from the main series. If you made it this far, you can review, rate, and share as per usual, I don't really need to mention that anymore, do I? Make sure you follow/fav the story if you're enjoying it, it really helps out the story, seriously! If you guys want to make suggestions or give me some ideas for future chapters, or if you just want to talk in general, well make an account first, then you can hit me up on PM!**

 **The best decisions in life are the hard ones to make,**

 **-BasketballIsFun**


	12. A Sloppy Reunion

**A/N: Hey there guys! This chapter's coming out pretty late (yet again), even later than normally. I haven't been living up to my 'upload every two days' schedule I set for myself, so I think we'll make it 'upload every three days' just so I can be consistent. There will of course be some days where I unexpectedly upload because I have free time, but I'll be sticking to this schedule from now on. In this chapter, it picks up right where the last one left off, at the Loric Sanctuary where the Garde talk to the Entity. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Ella**

The Entity's sudden arrival is mesmerizing, so much so that none of us say anything for a few moments. While we can't see the Entity, we can all feel the Loric energy coursing through the air, the source of our Legacies surrounding us.

Eventually, I get the nerve to speak up. "Hi Legacy," I tell the being, and it actually laughs. "We were hoping you could help us with something, two things actually."

"I know, child," the Entity says in reply. "The three of you seek to find out how to use Number Four's Ximic without consequence, and for me to assist you in the search for the Garde in hiding."

John's impressed; looks like it didn't take long for it to make an impression. "Wow," he says, still seeming starstruck. "No need for introductions then, you cut straight to the chase."

"I have lived for thousands of years during my time. I've witnessed the evolution of Lorien as time went on, generation after generation, saw the first Legacy users as my energy spread, and the changing of the galaxies. I am the spirit of Lorien, the link to present, past, and future," it tells us.

"Incredible, the others told me their impression of you, but to see you in person . . . ," John replies, trailing off. He then fumbles around with his words, unsure how to act around a Loric god. "So, uh, can we ask you for answers, or should we just wait until you're ready . . . or maybe we could-"

"I will tell you what I know," the Entity says, gently cutting John off. "However, some of it you may not want to hear. John Smith, Number Four, are you sure about this?"

John nods immediately, almost like a little kid who's being told a secret, except instead of the giddy smile, it's replaced by an anxious look of worry and anticipation.

"Very well then. Initially, when others in the past began using Ximic, he or she would first learn how to use the copied Legacy, and improve it over time. On the contrary, you, John Smith, have had to develop new Legacies from your fellow Garde quickly, without much practice or time. I can see it beginning to take a toll on you, both from a physical and mental standpoint."

"However, I have never seen any of the Garde use their Ximic so well in the beginning, not even Pittacus himself. It is remarkable you were able to use your heightened Legacy for so long without consequence. The others had . . . items to help offset the exhaustion, and other remedies, like a healer," it tells us, and Marina smiles at this.

John begins to murmur, taking all this in. "So, that's it? The exhaustion, it's all just natural when I use Ximic? Does it last forever?" he asks, then pauses. "Sorry, it all just seems so overwhelming."

"No need for apologies," the Entity says. "The pain, it is only in the beginning, when your powers are weaker, and your strength and energy haven't reached its peak. Remember, everything comes with a price. Right now, lowering the usage of your Legacy would be wise, you should utilize it in spurts."

"Now, as for your search of the new Garde, that I can certainly help you with. I can sense the dissent about them throughout this world, so it would be best if you can deduce who's who as quickly as possible. How would you like to identify them?"

The three of us form a huddle, and I tell Marina and John telepathically we should stick with our original plan, which is also probably the most effective one. I receive agreement from both of them, and then I turn back to the Entity, confident in the answer.

"The telepathic connection, with all of the Garde together. Can we do that again?" I ask.

"Certainly," it tells us. "Are you ready?"

I hesitate for the slightest of moments, then nod. "Yes."

Suddenly, the next second, I'm floating through the air, the Loric energy being funneled into me. I raise my hands to release it like I had done last time, and then John and Marina fall unconscious. Soon, every Garde will be in the dreamlike state, hopefully willing to listen to what we have to say. There's a spark in the air as the energy spreads throughout the planet.

Just before I fall limply to the ground joining my friends, I create the landscape of my telepathic dreamworld. First, all the Human Garde will see flashbacks of Lorien and its downfall, giving time for us original Garde to sort though our own problems and devise a plan, not just for the rogue Garde, but for an uncertain future. Afterwards, every Garde, Human and Loric alike, will be together, and we will say what needs to be said.

* * *

 **Six  
**

As I blink my eyes repeatedly while wondering what just happened, I take in my surroundings. I'm definitely not on the plane anymore. After rubbing my eyes, I see another person across the room, already standing and alert. I rise gingerly to my feet, and find myself face to face with Nine, who looks like he hasn't changed a bit, with the exception of his prosthetic arm. There's still that cool, nonchalant demeanor of his, and he still seems to have that flare.

"What the _fuck_ just happened?" he asks, rubbing his head. "I was just teaching a class, it feels like I got clocked by someone. Where are we anyway?"

"It must've been Ella who did this," I say, recalling the dream state she pulled us into before. "Though I'm not sure how she channeled that kind of power."

He shrugs. "Beats me. Anyway, we're here now, not much we can do about it," he says.

"So," he continues on, flashing his 'killer' flirty smile at me. "How are you doing?"

"Never been better, me and Sam traveled the world for a bit, just relaxing a bit. How's it been at the academy?" I ask in return, vaguely remembering the news article of the Garde academy and the staff there, which included Nine.

He sighs, then looks down at the floor. "Things have been . . . kind of tough lately," he begins. "New kids coming in fast, some of them barely look a day over twelve, constant training and studies being done to hone their Legacies and for research. We've been trying to round up everyone we can, but there are some Garde still lurking in the dark. Some of the guys there, I worry about them, the strain that's being put on their shoulders, being called the future and all that. I'm doing my best to mentor them and all that shit, but I can see it on a few of their faces: Some of them will never feel comfortable there."

I'm shocked by the sudden surge of emotion coming from Nine, who's usually all for joking around and laughing through life. "Why did you take the job?" I ask him. "Why did you stay after what you saw?"

"I actually volunteered for the position. I didn't have anywhere else to be, no girlfriend to turn to, and I didn't want to be all mountain man like Johnny. So I did it, figuring I might as well do good for the world, help out the kids who are wetting their pants and being shunned in public. I stayed because after a while, I could feel the pull of those guys on me. They mean a lot to me, and I know I can't leave, no matter how tough the going gets. I'm just glad Malcolm and Lexa are there too, without them, it would've been a looong couple of months," he tells me.

I don't say anything in response to his heartfelt speech, instead I go over and put an assuring hand on his shoulder, neither one of us speaking for a bit. After he acknowledges this and thanks me with a nod, a doorway suddenly opens, a part of the wall sliding up towards the ceiling. I give him a confused glance, then step through the hole. He follows, and we come into a giant library stacked with books, and I see Marina and Adam waiting for us on a couch.

"Hey," I say to greet them. "Were you two stuck in a room as well?"

"Yeah," Marina says, arching an eyebrow. "Ella didn't mention that as part of the plan. We were going to round up all the Garde for roll call, then tell them not to abuse their Legacies and stuff. I wasn't expecting to have a heart to heart here."

Adam speaks next, looking in much better shape than when we left him. "Yeah, it's like Ella also wanted _us_ to work out our issues with each other. I assume John and Sam are still in that room, working it out. Odd though, I never thought they had issues with one another."

I recall back in Montenegro, just a couple of days ago, Sam venting to me about John and how he left us, and realize that perhaps the divide between them was bigger than I thought. He did put it aside over the past twenty-four hours, so they shouldn't be in there for much longer.

"They'll be fine," I tell Adam, shifting my gaze to Marina. "What's been going on? Ella gave us a quick update, but I feel like she left something out, something important."

She nods at my request, entailing what they had done in the past six hours. She tells us how they found the Mogs with tracker technology, defeated them handily without much difficulty, removing their Augmentations with her healing in the process. When she tells me they left the Mogs at the prison, I interject.

"Wait, you let them off the hook? Didn't execute them on the spot? We've killed plenty of Mogs before,"

She sighs in response, looking between the two of us. "It's complicated this time. We didn't want to make a move against the government, so we decided to leave their fate in the authorities' hands. But more importantly, we wanted to get some input from Adam before killing his sister . . ." she says, trailing off.

Adam stiffens at the mention of his sister, his face scrunching up with a mixture of sadness and anger. Does he still think she's redeemable? Or is it because she's one of his last blood relatives after he murdered his father in cold blood? I can see the conflict in his eyes, dark pools of sorrow and uncertainty.

"Anyway," Marina continues, having also picked up on this. "We still have about a week before the Mogs have their trial, that's enough time to sort something out."

I'm about to counter, but then John and Sam emerge from their chamber, giving timid waves to greet us. Then I hear a voice echoing off the walls. Ella.

"Glad to see you guys could work everything out in the end," she says, the voice coming from above. I look up, then see Ella descend down from the ceiling, looking angelic. Her eyes glow with that Loric spark of energy once again.

"It took a bit longer than I expected, but I figured it was important to sort out any problems you had with one another," she explains as her feet finally hit the ground. "Right now, we don't have a lot of time to discuss a plan, and the Human Garde are going to be coming in soon."

None of us really say anything for advice. We all know the stakes at this point: We've got one shot to make a good impression on any rebellious Garde not at the academy, to convince them to do the right things with their powers. It'll be tough, nothing else to say.

Surprisingly, Nine gives us some insight first. "Some of the Garde from the academy, they weren't here for Ella's first big telepathic meeting, so they'll be crapping their pants. Keep an eye on faces too, there might be some future jailbirds in session," he says, giving John, Marina, and Ella a look.

John simply nods at this, probably expecting this to be the case. "Okay, I can do that," he says. "What type of spiel should I give them?"

"Something of hope," I tell him, holding a hand over my heart. "Just give them that, it should hit them right here."

As he nods in agreement, I hear a group of voices in the distance. They become increasingly rowdy, and I. I exchange looks with everyone, and we all look in confusion towards Ella, who's in a strain mentally.

"What's going on?!" I ask her, yelling over the people.

"We don't have much time left!" she replies, her voice up another level on the sound barrier. "The Garde, they're coming!"

Then, as a group of them charge into our area, things start to get out of hand.

* * *

 **Blah, blah, blah, too much exposition, not enough action, I know. :P I was going to include the scene with John giving his speech advising the Garde to not turn to the dark side, but I figured I would save it for next chapter to start.** **Also my fingers are hurting, so that too.** **Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter regardless, review, rate, and share as always! Follow/fav if you like the story, PM me for suggestions, etcetera, etcetera.**

 **Make those fingers fly,**

 **-BasketballIsFun**


	13. Telepathic Insanity

**A/N: Probably didn't expect such a quick upload did you? I had some free time today on this Thanksgiving weekend here in Canada, so I figured why not, and opted to write this chapter. Also, I reread the last chapter and realized it wasn't my best work, so that played a role as well. Anyway, introductions over, let's get into the story. This chapter starts right where the last one ended at the telepathic meeting of the Garde. Not much else to it. Go forward and read on!**

* * *

 **John**

It's not an easy task trying to quiet down the barrage of Garde who burst into our meeting area, some of them looking downright angry, while others appear confused and lost. I end up having to round up my own fair share of teenagers, and even kids as young as ten. I look over at the rest of our group, every one of us looking overwhelmed.

Even as we manage to calm down parts of the chaotic crowd, more and more people begin to rush in, shouting out the first thing that comes to their mind, just to draw attention. Questions are being asked left and right, obscenities are tossed around, and we even have to break up a fight between two scrappy boys.

Then I see Ella within the crowd, and get an idea. _Ella!_ I say, reaching out to her. _This is your world, you're in control! Can you do something to quiet them down?_

 _Are you sure you want me to?_ she asks me with a hint of hesitation. _It'll take a lot of energy to mute this many people, I won't be able to hold them for long._

 _There's no way to reign them all in at this point, just do it! Make it fast,_ I add, as another fight is broken up by Six and Marina. Things are in complete disarray, people running and yelling, others taunting and pushing one another, while some look on with confusion and fear in their eyes.

"ENOUGH!" Ella bellows, her voice booming down. At the sound of it, the shouting stops, everyone now looking up for the source of the noise. Several people gasp in shock when they see Ella's diminutive figure hovering in the air, her eyes filled with a bright spark of blue Loric energy. There's a buzz now, many of them murmuring quietly about the sight of this.

"We brought you Garde here today so we could talk. Some of you guys are completely out of control with your Legacies, whether you're abusing them, using them to attack innocents, whatever the case may be. You _all_ know who you are," she says, narrowing her eyes at the crowd.

"I don't know how some of you are handling your powers, you may think it's none of our business, but it is. What you guys decide to do, it will have implications for the future. As the original Garde, we have a duty on Earth to protect the planet at all costs, from threats both inside and out. Now then, I'm going to let John speak, and all of you are going to stay quiet and _listen._ Save your questions until the end."

All eyes are on me once Ella hits the floor again. I clear my throat, ready to give the inspirational speech of my life. It's now or never at this point.

"Hey everybody," I begin with a touch of enthusiasm, opting to lighten the mood a bit. "I'm sure most of you recognize me by now, but if not, I'm John Smith, and these are my fellow Garde standing next to me. You can call us the Loric, or the original Garde, whatever works."

"I . . . recognize some of you from last time, though I see we have a few new faces," I say. This is a total lie, one to make everyone feel more at ease. "So, you're probably wondering: Why have we called you in again? The truth is, it's because of the trouble some of you are causing. Maybe you don't want to be sent to the Garde academy, that's fine. But you have to control your Legacies and use them the right way, that's the problem. You can't be all herky jerky and do whatever you want, that's just the way it is."

"Together, we're a powerful force that can sustain the Earth for generations. Divided, things could get ugly, believe me. Now, I can't force any of you to join us, but you have to remember what's at stake. Some of you might not know it, but the fate of the planet is in your hands. All of you, your actions will shape the future," I tell them, recalling my dark vision with a shudder, the Garde divided, fighting one another in a wasteland.

I sigh as I see all the faces staring back at me blankly. I'll have to take it a step further. "I guess what I'm trying to say is that you have to be careful. I know some of you feel overwhelmed; none of you asked for this. But you're here now, and trust me, it's not a coincidence you were chosen. The Loric Entity entrusted you with its gifts, you have all the tools, it's just a matter of how you use them. We can guide you along the way, but ultimately, the power lies with you," I say solemnly with a nod.

I pause to study people's reactions in the crowd. Most of them are nodding along, hanging on my every word, but there are a couple who look disinterested, as if they couldn't care less about the world. Most notably, there's a group of three boys—around sixteen or so—that give me the evil eye when I look at them. I can see them trying to supress Ella's telepathic mute button as they begin to walk over to the podium where I stand. There's a knot in my stomach now; something bad is going to happen.

 _Uh guys? Could a few of you go stop those guys heading towards us?_ I call out to my fellow Garde. _I don't like that look they're giving us._

Six, Marina, Sam, and Adam all walk over to stop the adolescents from coming any closer, leaving Nine Ella, and I at the front. Six reaches out to gently escort them back to the crowd, but then one of them shoots a hand out, pushing her back with telekinesis.

This grabs the attention of every Garde in the room, things are starting to heat up. Under normal circumstances, I would have attempted to break up the sure-fire fight that's about to break out by now, but this time I let it go. Mainly because I know that no one can actually hurt anyone here in this telepathic state, and that Ella can end the conflict if it gets too far.

"What do you think you're doing?" Six asks in a sharp tone, using her own telekinesis to counter.

Of course, the boy can't respond, due to Ella's telepathic hold on them. I nod at her to release her grip on them, so they can speak for themselves.

"Standing my ground," a pale boy with soft features replies. "Not everybody here follows you around blindly."

"Don't play dumb," Sam tells them. "We all saw the looks you guys gave us when you tried to come over here. Now, are you three gonna drop the tough guy act, or do you want to make this difficult?"

The Chinese boy at the right of the group scoffs at this. "You are in no position to threaten us, your small ragtag group of Garde, it is nothing compared to what _we_ are creating. However, we will give you a chance to rectify your mistake."

The silence afterwards builds up the tension, as the two groups stare daggers at each other. _Ella,_ I tell her, a bit worried. _Be ready to break this up, things could get ugly._

"No apology?" the Chinese boy says, almost mockingly. "Very well, Einar, show them."

The pale boy—Einar—puts out a hand, and without warning, everybody within ten feet of him drop to the ground, clutching their heads. There's looks of fear and distress on their faces, but mostly pain, as if he's tormenting them all. Almost like . . . like Setrákus Ra when he visited us in our dreams. The most disturbing part however, is how much the boy seems to enjoy it, a look of satisfaction on his face, opposite to his cold, unfeeling eyes, which are pools of darkness.

I resist the urge to rush the three of them and wipe the smirks right off their faces, knowing that if I get incapacitated, things could spiral out of control. Still, seeing Marina, Six, Adam, and Sam scream in pain only fuels my outrage, though I manage to contain it.

 _Ella,_ I call out more urgently this time, as I notice more Garde reaching for their heads in pain. Anyone who even comes close to Einar succumbs to an attack on the mind, and I notice the range of his power is expanding. At this rate, it won't be long before I'm curled up in a similar position on the floor.

 _I'm working on it,_ she replies quickly.

"Now do you see?" the Chinese boy says smugly. "You were expecting a physical attack, but Einar strikes you where it really hurts: the mind. Not even the strongest warrior can prepare for this, not even you, John Smith."

"Remember this day," Einar tells me, as they slowly walk towards us, taunting our helplessness against the Legacy. "As the day the Foundation rises to power! The 'saviors' of the planet, broken down so easily. I have heard you people are the strongest of all Garde, but look at this. You are _nothing_!"

 _Nine, we need to buy Ella some time,_ I tell him, keeping an eye on the teens as they approach. _Get their attention, distract them somehow._

He nods, using his speed to zip around the room, attacking them with barrages of telekinesis. The three are caught off guard by the assault, Einar losing his focus. As this happens, I can see some of the Garde begin to rise, much to my relief, groggily clutching their heads. The group of them are distracted now, focusing all their energy on Nine, who continues to elude them with his quickness.

 _NOW,_ I tell Ella, just as one of them grabs Nine in a chokehold with their telekinesis.

Just as Ella unleashes a fury of energy, me and Einar make eye contact. He raises his hand towards me, his face set in a sadistic, cold look, then lunges.

I fall to the ground, unable to even think, as a feeling of pain spreads throughout my mind. It's unlike anything I've ever felt before, relentless and unwavering. I scream in agony, praying in vain to make it stop. Clutching my head, I can feel myself fading fast, and then . . .

Everything turns black.

* * *

When I come to, I see the three rebellious Garde chained up in Loralite. Ella's handiwork. Every eye in the room is on me as I shakily rise to my feet, my head burning with a pain unlike anything I've ever felt before.

 _What happened?_ I ask, still feeling disoriented.

 _Right before I chained them up, that mind manipulator got close to you,_ Ella tells me. _You were crying out in pain, convulsing on the ground wildly. It . . . it was hard to watch, so I knocked you out._

 _Why are we still here then?_ I ask. _I'd say we got more than what we bargained for already._

 _I kept us here just so these Garde could see you're okay,_ she replies. _In fact, I think you should say a few words, just to reassure them._

I nod, the pain slowly dissipating, and stand up taller, trying to show no signs of pain. The crowd breathes a sigh of relief at this.

"I-I'm okay," I tell the sea of people, then clear my throat. "But what you just saw, that's what I was speaking of. When you use your Legacies for the wrong reasons, that's when things can turn bad real quick. Unfortunately, there are people out there in the world just like these boys, corrupted by greed and power, people who want to use you for their own nefarious purposes. I really can't overstate this: Be careful out there."

"One last thing: To any Garde who are following a similar path as these guys," I say, pointing to the Garde in chains. "You don't have to go down that road. Think about what you're doing, consider the implications of your actions. Otherwise, you have been given your first and only warning. We'll be watching you closely."

 _John,_ Ella says urgently, her teeth gritted in concentration. _Wrap it up, I won't be able to hold everyone for long._

"Nice to see you all, some of you for the first time," I say. "We don't have time for questions this time unfortunately, so we'll have to cut off our meeting here. Just remember, as one of the Garde, you have to- "

I get cut off by a vicious howl, and when I look over, Einar's broken free of the Loralite bonds. He raises his hands, preparing to torture us subconsciously once more, but this time I'm ready.

I counter, surrounding the area with my Dreynen field. I can feel the energy of Einar's Legacy being negated, as he looks down at his hands in confusion. I nod to Six—the closest Garde in the vicinity—to take care of him.

"Hey buddy," Six says, pushing him against the wall with her telekinesis. "It isn't fun being on the other side of the spectrum, is it?"

Then she socks him right in the face, a clean uppercut to the jaw, and he crumples to the ground in a heap. Every Garde in the room cheers at this, and even I can't help but crack a smile.

 _Ella, I think now's a good time to release everyone, end it on a high note,_ I tell her.

She nods at this, and then the Garde begin to vanish, the room starts to fade away, and I give one final nod of confidence to everyone in the room, while also broadcasting one last message to them telepathically: _We'll see each other soon._

As I wake with a burst, Marina's hand still in mine from when we fell unconscious, I begin to think about what just transpired. Those Human Garde, their twisted values and sadistic ways of torturing others . . . I shudder, wondering why the Entity had gifted these people Legacies. Whatever the reason may be, I know we have to stop them and their . . . Foundation. I pause, the thought of this only bringing up more questions.

I could spend the rest of the day speculating about this, but then I feel Marina's hand clutch mine as she begins to stir. She stares at the sky with an inquisitive look in her eye, probably pondering about the meeting as well.

"You okay?" I ask her gently.

"Yeah, I'm just thinking about . . . what just happened," she replies, looking a bit dazed. She doesn't elaborate, and I opt not to pry further, as Ella walks over to us.

The Loric spark in her eyes is fading, and I can tell she exerted a lot of energy trying to keep the peace during our meeting. She notices the concern on both of our faces, and acknowledges her condition with a nod.

"Don't worry you guys, I'll be fine," she says assuredly. "I just had to use the power given to me by the Entity, I didn't drain my own life force or anything like that."

"Okay good," Marina says in relief. "I was a bit concerned for a second there."

She nods in response, then shifts gears. "Of course, I understand why. Now, more importantly though, what are we gonna do next?" she asks us. "According to Six, she and Sam won't be in New York to meet the UN for another seven hours. That gives us some time to sort things out."

"Hunt the runaway Garde?" Marina suggests. "It would be a wild goose chase, but if we have nothing else to do until then, it's worth a try."

"Actually," I intervene, "There's one more thing we can do before tracking those scumbags down."

"Oh, well in that case, you have my full attention," Marina says, quickly deferring to my suggestion. I raise my eyebrows in response, and she explains with a shrug. "I'm not exactly eager to search the world for three elusive fugitives for the next seven hours."

"Oh, don't get your hopes up then," I say with a smile. "Because this will probably be as much of a long shot as your idea. It's still worth trying though."

"Wait, what is it?" she asks, as now I'm the recipient of _her_ questioning look. Ella smiles that knowing smile of hers again. "Where are we going?"

"Paradise."

* * *

 **Pretty interesting, eh? I wasn't too sure initially I wanted the confrontation with the Foundation to be so soon, but I figured it'd be best for the story, since the plot was getting a bit dry. I'll do my best to update consistently, I promise. Another chapter should be up within the next three days. Review, rate, follow, fav, share, it all helps the story, if you've stuck with the story this long, you already know that. ;) PM me if you have anything you want to add to the story, I'm kind of running a bit short on ideas right now.**

 **Happy Thanksgiving to any Canadians reading this, if you're not Canadian, well enjoy your weekend while it lasts, :P**

 **-BasketballIsFun**


	14. Coming Full Circle

**A/N: Hey there Fanfiction! Feels like I've been saying this a lot as of late, but once again, apologies for the lack of updates on the story. A combination of schoolwork, injuries, and some laziness all played a role in this chapter coming out so late. Again, I can tell you I will be more consistent, but at this point all bets are off. Well not all of them I guess. Right now, I** **can** **guarantee at least 2 uploads a week until further notice, and that's a promise.**

 **You may have forgotten what's going on in the story, so I'll bring you up to speed if needed. This chapter takes place after the telepathic meeting of the Garde worldwide, with John and the girls now heading off to Paradise in search for answers. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Marina**

"Tell me, why are we going to Paradise again?" I ask John for the umpteenth time.

He sighs in response, though I don't blame him. I've been pushy on the topic during the entire flight. John opted to fly at a slower pace this time to conserve his energy, so now we can actually hear each other speak over the wind.

"Hey, we've got nothing better to do," he replies with a shrug. "And besides, me and Sam didn't really get a good look at that bunker before the Mogs showed up. Maybe we . . . maybe we missed something."

I nod, knowing he's right, but I still feel uneasy. "Yeah, I get it," I tell him, as a thought pops up in my head. "What do we do next though?"

"Well . . ." he says with a touch of hesitation. "We could go hunt for the Garde, like you said. We'll definitely have to take a look at this . . . Foundation those guys said they were a part of. I _do_ know that we can't stand on the sidelines, either way we've got to take action."

More battles, more potential bloodshed. When would it end? When could I just go back to making Spanish dishes with John and Ella in the cave, without a care in the world? Unfortunately, I already knew the answer to that. Earth was nothing like Lorien, even if the Entity had made it its new home. Humans, they all suffer from their greed, corruption, and the unstable world in general. I hope I see the day where it's all changed, where everyone finally comes together as one for good. But until then, things could get ugly.

 _Marina, don't worry,_ I look up with a startle as Ella's voice pops up in my mind. _Right now, you just have to separate the good from the bad in the world. There are seven billion people on this planet, of course they are some bad eggs out there. But keep your head up, there's always hope, whether it comes from us or elsewhere._

I take in her advice and thank her, then turn my attention to what's in front of us. Nothing but clear skies ahead. When I look over at John, he sucks in a deep breath, and then starts to descend slowly.

"We're here," he says, and I can see the sentimentality on his face. In this small town, this is where it all began for him, from his Legacies to his first battle with the Mogs. I can only imagine the memories rushing through his mind, the emotions he's experiencing.

John's silent as we descend, his face etched in deep thought. I wonder what or who he's thinking about. His Cêpan, Henri? Sam? The battle at his school? Or his first love, Sarah? Who, besides Ella, would ever know?

It's times like these that make me wonder how we ended up together in the end, given our history-or lack thereof-prior to the awakening of the Entity. Was it by process of elimination? Perhaps it was simply just the one word that always kept you on your toes: Fate. We had both confessed our love for each other, and I do love him, while not nearly as much as Eight, it's still there. Maybe it was because we had both needed someone to hold onto in the end, after all the loss and pain, and then it developed from there.

I push the thoughts away. We need each other right now, physically and from an emotional standpoint, and there are more important things to think about. I give the two of them a reassuring smile, as we slowly descend from above.

* * *

As we walk through the small, quaint town of Paradise consisting of only five thousand people, John gives us a brief tour of the area, pointing out the few places of interest along the way. When we arrive at the high school, he gets quiet, the memories stirring back up again. School is in session, and there are lots of teenagers heading outside for a reprieve from classes.

"You know," Ella says, trying to lighten the mood. "It's pretty funny how we're arguably the most important people in the world, and yet we don't even have high school degrees."

This coaxes a smile out of John. "Hey, a lot of successful people on Earth didn't even finish college, so I think we'll be fine. Besides I don't miss this place one bit," he replies jokingly.

"Come on," he says lightheartedly, Ella's enthusiasm being contagious. "Let's get out of here before these guys swarm us."

It's too late though; a group of well built boys notice us, and immediately they begin to sprint over to us, yelling the entire way. This only attracts more attention, and now it seems the whole school is after us.

"Oh no," John mutters, a look of recognition appearing in his eyes when he sees the guys leading the pack.

"Who are they?" I ask curiously.

"Football players, friends of Mark James," he tells me. Mark James, there's a name I haven't heard in a long time. I grimly recall the description of his untimely demise at the hands of Phiri Dun-Ra, and shudder. Even though I didn't know him well, no one deserved a fate like that, especially after all he had gone through to help us.

 _We can leave if you want,_ John tells me as the guys get closer.

 _Already tired of your celebrity status?_ I ask him, raising my eyebrows. _Or just uncomfortable around these guys?_

 _It's complicated,_ he tells me. I didn't exactly leave these guys on the best of terms. None _of_ _them know what happened to Mark or Sarah either, so if we stay, we might have to explain to them. Guess there's no turning back now though._

As he says this, a group of twenty people surround us, some gazing in pure awe, while others ask for autographs. Questions are being fired left and right, and John looks overwhelmed, especially after the ordeal with the Garde just a few hours ago.

"Guys? GUYS?!" I yell, and the commotion stops, all eyes now on me. "What do you want from us?"

A buff jock who looks like he could be a bodybuilder answers. "Oh nothing, we just wanted to greet the fucking legend of the town! Dude, John Smith, you alien bastard, you put us on the freaking map!"

John nods politely, assuming this to be a compliment. "Okay, well thanks guys. Now if you don't mind, we've really got to get going now . . ." he says, trailing off.

"Wait, sign my sneakers real quick!"

"How about my cast?"

"Get my jersey too!"

"Hey, I asked first!"

John looks to me and Ella for advice. I shrug, as if to say, _Your call._ Ella gestures for him to go forward, giving him a look. I wonder what she could be saying to him telepathically.

Eventually, John caves in, and graciously signs everyone's things one by one. It appears me and Ella aren't as well known, which is more than fine with me. I exchange a look of relief with her, and she smiles back. _Trust me, I'm glad as well,_ she tells me.

After a few minutes, all of John's adoring fans walk away satisfied, except for one girl. She stands a few feet away from us, apparently waiting for the crowd to leave before approaching.

"Emily?" a girl calls back to her. "Come on, let's go. We have to- oh right."

John recoils when he hears the girl's name. _Emily._ I'm about to ask him who she is, but then she struts up to us. Just from that first impression, I get a bad feeling from this girl, especially if she and John have history.

"Hello, John," she says with a hint of venom. "From all the headlines you made, I'd say you're moving up in the world. Too bad you forgot about the rest of us, your acquaintances back when you were being hunted down. I see you already have a new girlfriend too."

"Just cut to the chase, Emily," John replies, frustration creeping up in his voice. "I haven't talked to you since before the high school got blown up. What could you possibly want? If this is about Sam, you two had a one night fling, he's not single anymore."

"Oh, it's not just about Sam, but thanks for letting me know," she says coolly, then narrows her eyes. "Now, Sarah Hart and Mark James, two of my best friends. Where are they, Mr. World Saver? I want answers, now."

John sighs in response. "Is that seriously it?" he tells her, and I can tell he's about to say she's wasting our time, but he withholds that comment. "Listen, the truth is, Mark and Sarah, they're both . . . dead. Sarah . . . she died fighting off those aliens, it wasn't in vain. She fought until the end. Mark, he went to the aliens to try to get them to resurrect her or something. That's when they used him to get to me and the rest of the army. He was . . . impaled shortly afterwards."

A look of despair appears on Emily's face, and I can't help but feel for her. "Both of them, dead?" she almost whispers. "I held out hope all this time, that maybe by some miracle . . ."

"I know what you mean," I tell her, as John clams up, the talk of Sarah's last moments still haunting him. "But you have to remember, they _chose_ to fight, they knew about all the risks, yet they still did it. Without them, I'm not sure we would've won the war. Remember them as the saviors of the planet, not just casualties of war."

She wipes a tear from her eye, and looks at me with a genuine smile. "Thank you," she says softly, the demeaning attitude gone. "It's just that over the last year, without them here . . . Things got shitty pretty fast. I was the target for 'Bomber Sam' jokes, didn't have any friends until recently, and my reputation was down the drain."

"Answers," she suddenly says. "That's all I wanted. Thank you guys."

"Uh, you're welcome," John says, a look of suspicion on his face. "So, is that it or . . ."

With that, Emily gives us a wave, heading back over to her entourage of friends. We wait until they're out of range, then we start to talk again.

"Wow, that girl really is something," Ella starts off, giving John a look.

He shrugs. "I guess a small town like this will do that to you. She's been through a lot, frankly I'm surprised she wasn't more aggressive about the issue. Everyone knows everyone here, once you form friendships, you're stuck with that group of people until further notice."

"Fair enough," I say, wanting to move past this bizarre incident. "Shall we go now?"

As always, John smiles at my diplomat like gesture. "Yes, yes we should," he says with a bow. I giggle at this, Ella rolls her eyes but can't keep the grin off her face.

* * *

 **John**

We walk at a slow pace to the Goodes' house, and thankfully Malcolm is there, doing garden work in the backyard. While I'm okay with Sam's mom, I'm much more comfortable with Malcolm. He looks up at our arrival, startled, but quickly recovers, reaching over to shake each of our hands.

"Ah, John, good to see you again, as always," he begins enthusiastically. "Marina, a pleasure as usual. I wish you could come cook for us, my wife's culinary skills are simply outclassed by yours. And Ella, you've grown quite a bit over the last year, good to see."

"Thank you," Ella says after a while, probably just to break the silence after his ecstatic greeting.

"So, what did you want to tell me?" he asks. "Is it Chest inventory again, John?"

"No, this time we've got something more important to ask of you," I tell him. "We need to go to your underground room-the one with Pittacus Lore-just one more time. I think something important is there."

Malcolm chuckles slyly at my request. "Well, I wish you asked before we agreed to level that well leading to the bunker. Now we've planted flowers over it."

I had forgotten about that; so much for my plan. "Oh," Ella says, and she shoots me a look of questioning.

"Wait," Marina says in an attempt to bail me out for my lack of foresight. "Can't we just lift your garden with our telekinesis so we can go down there for a few minutes?"

Malcolm agrees to this, but says we have to make sure none of the plants get damaged as a result. We gladly accept his terms, and we decide to let Ella be the one to hold up the portion of the garden that leads to the bunker, just so she can develop her only fighting Legacy-besides Dreynen of course-further.

 _Nice thinking back there,_ I tell Marina.

 _No problem,_ she replies. _We always have each other's backs._

I smile at this, thanking her for her efforts. As Ella holds her hands out, her face set deep in concentration, I take Marina's hand in mine, and give her a look of determination and confidence. It's time.

Ella levels the earth into the air, revealing the ladder that snakes down into the underground room below. I take a deep breath, then place my foot on the first rung.

* * *

 **Well, there you have it. Pretty meh chapter tbh, lots and lots of dialogue, exposition, and tying up loose ends. I'll see if I can fit in some action scenes in the future. Hold on everybody, we're in a loooong ride with this story. Please review, rate, and share as always if you can, it really helps the story progress and become more popular. Once again, I will attempt to get back to uploading consistently (every two or three days), but no promises at this point. If you're a big fan of this story, make sure you hit that follow and favorite button, just so the story looks good and so you can get annoying emails when I update. :P Any suggestions or ideas for the story will be taken into consideration, via PM or simply from reviews, so leave any thoughts you have. You never know, your idea could make it into the story. ;)**

 **Always be Number One in your heart,**

 **-BasketballIsFun**


	15. Revelations

**A/N: Hey there you guys! Back with another chapter, hopefully I can be more consistent with uploads in the future (I'm pretty off rn). Thanks for the reviews last chapter, especially the one from one Guest member. Yeah I know, Marina is probably one of the less popular Garde, she doesn't get swarmed as much as John. ;) Moving into the story, in this chapter, John and Marina head down into Malcolm's bunker to look for answers. Meanwhile, Sam and Six arrive in New York to discuss ongoing issues in the world with the UN, and in the process, they learn the world isn't as safe as it was cracked up to be. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **John**

I tentatively climb down the rusty, iron ladder down into the bunker, unsure if I'll find something useful, or even anything at all. Marina follows behind me, sharing a similar look of apprehension. We make our way down the ten foot drop into the darkness, hopping off the last rung with a thud.

I light up the room with my Lumen, and do a quick 360 as Marina heads down. To my dismay, it looks exactly the same as me and Six had left it so long ago, no secret switches, trapdoors, or revolving shelves leading to a chamber from what I can see. Then again, last time we didn't really get a good look at the place before the Mogs ambushed us. I wonder what else we can . . .

Next to me, I hear a yelp of terror, shaking me out of my thoughts. Marina is staring at the skeleton of Pittacus Lore, her eyes fixated in horror. Right, I forgot she hadn't been here before.

She holds up a trembling finger, and asks, "I-is that . . ."

I nod, then put a calming hand on her shoulder, which feels even chillier than normal. "Yes," I tell her in a soothing voice. "It's Pittacus Lore. Or at least someone Loric."

She looks at the body for a few more seconds, and I wonder what could be racing through her mind. How he, arguably the most powerful Garde of all, had ended up like this? I had pondered the very same thing, for hours upon hours, unable to think of an answer. Some mysteries simply aren't meant to be solved, I suppose.

Finally, Marina closes her eyes, then murmurs a quiet mantra to pay respect. When she finishes the ritual, she turns away from Pittacus, and gazes at the rest of the room for the first time.

After a few moments of silence, neither one of us saying anything, Marina gets the ball rolling. "Anything else here?" she asks, glancing furtively around the room and narrow hallway from where we emerged.

"No, not really," I tell her, wondering if I had wasted our time coming here. "Last time me and Six came here, we didn't find much. All those notes and writings on the desk are Loric or some other language, we basically checked out everything . . ."

She raises her eyebrows as I trail off, realizing I must have thought of something. "But what?" she inquires curiously.

"Well, we didn't check a few of the drawers before the Mogs came. Either way, I guess we can take some of these paper stacks if all else fails."

We leaf through the stack of papers one by one, unable to decipher any of it save for some Loric numbers. They seem to be written in every language but English, and I can see Marina frown in disappointment. _Still there are hundreds of them,_ I tell myself. At least one of them has to be readable. Maybe we can take them to the Entity, or even Lexa.

"Anything catch your eye?" I ask her, as more papers are flipped through.

"Nope, but I think these could be useful, especially if they were from Pittacus," she says.

"You know, I wonder why Malcolm never had these translated," I say, recalling when Sam told me how his dad had translated Five's copy of his notes in Chicago.

She purses her lips at this, then offers an explanation. "Loric's a difficult language to learn, and he didn't have the technology at the time to translate them. And based on what I see, there's at least a dozen different languages here. He probably thought these notes weren't important during the war, or if they were, he didn't have time to get them. Afterwards, he probably just wanted a break from all the action like the rest of us," she says, a tiny smile creeping up her face.

I nod, impressed by her sound logic. "Makes sense. I guess we'll check out the drawers then," I tell her.

"Let's do it," she says encouragingly.

I pull on the second drawer that Six was about to open so long ago, just before the Mogs came. Disappointingly, it only contains more untranslatable writings, seemingly in every language but English. I stuff a few in my back pocket, then levitate the rest on the table with my telekinesis.

When I pull on the bottom drawer however, it doesn't budge, no matter how hard I pull on it with my hands. This one is bigger than the rest, the size of a filing cabinet drawer, and if it's locked, then just maybe there's something . . .

"Marina, can you give me a hand?" I call out to her, now resorting to my telekinesis. "I've got a feeling, there must be _something_ here."

She agrees to this, relieved she doesn't have to search the walls aimlessly for a secret lever or switch anymore. Together, we concentrate our energy on the drawer, practically willing it to pry open. The desk begins to shake from all the force exerted on it, which drives me to push harder.

"Just a few more seconds!" I yell, giving it my all. Out of the corner of my eye, I see Marina give a nod, she knows that whatever's there, it has to be important.

I begin to strain at the effort, wondering what could possibly withstand two Gardes' combined telekinesis like this. Was whatever Pittacus Lore left here so valuable that he locked it here with his last breath? Whatever the case, we have to get the drawer open.

Finally, after nearly a minute of the desk shaking, us throwing all of our strength into it, hoping for something to give . . .

The drawer slides open with a creak.

* * *

For a moment, we simply stand in shock, amazed the drawer actually caved in. Then we tentatively walk over to the ajar cabinet, though I don't get my hopes up yet.

The first thing I notice is the sealing around the inside of the drawer. It appears to be made of the liquefied Loralite we had in our Chests, which is news to me. Apparently the gemstone can serve almost any purpose.

Then I see the thin book near the front. I excitedly flip through it, maybe a hundred pages long, and see that it's actually written in English. I tuck it underneath my arm, opting to read it later at a better time.

The book distracts me from the Chest that's also inside the drawer. When Marina picks it up cautiously, I examine it. It's definitely Loric, right down to the symbol engraved on the cover and the padlock. Marina I know exactly what's she thinking: _How could this Chest still be here?_ I recall Henri telling me how the Chest and its contents were destroyed after a Garde's death, so unless someone got resurrected . . .

I rack my head for a rational explanation, maybe Pittacus found a way to preserve his Chest after death, or maybe this Chest is meant for one of the new Garde here on Earth. Either way, we have it now, and we'll definitely take it.

"Guys?" Ella shouts from above. "Almost done down there?"

We both snap out of our thoughts at this. "Yes!" Marina yells back a moment later. "Just a minute!"

We rush down the hallway and up the ladder nimbly, the book tucked under my hand along with some papers in my pocket, while Marina levitates the Chest in the air. We emerge from the earth below, and Ella carefully sets the floating flower bed back on the ground

"Where did you guys . . .?" Malcolm trails off, stunned by our discoveries.

"The bottom drawer," I reply. "It was sealed, but the two of us pried it open after a while. That's how we got _these_."

I carefully take out the book and hold it out in front of me, while Marina sets the Chest on the ground.

"Wow," Ella says, walking over to examine the objects. "Any idea whose Chest this is?"

"No clue," I admit with a shake of my head, then I turn to Malcolm. "You don't remember any of this?"

"I . . . No I don't," he says, then sighs. "I'm afraid the damage the Mogadorians dealt to me will never fully heal. All the things they took from me . . ."

"Hey," Marina tells him softly as he trails off glumly. "Forget about all that stuff. The past is the past, what's important is that we all move forward, _together._ Whatever you may not remember doesn't matter right now, we have to look to the future."

Marina's pep talk seems to spark a look of determination in Malcolm. "You're right," he concedes with a nod, then rubs his hands together. "I suppose we can start looking through this stuff then."

* * *

 **Six**

After an excruciating fourteen hour flight on the sleek, silver jet, we finally land in New York City at the John F. Kennedy International airport. As we emerge from the terminal, I grab Sam's hand and turn us invisible. We can't waste time being mobbed by people, not now.

We dash through the airport, making our way outside in record time. I turn us visible, and hail for a cab quickly. Although the traffic will be painstakingly slow, no way are we going to walk the sixteen miles to the UN headquarters.

Thankfully, there are hundreds of taxis bustling around the city as always, so it doesn't take long for us to get picked from the sea of people. As Sam and I slide into the backseats of a relatively clean cab, our driver is all business, asking us where to right away.

"405 East 42nd Street," I reply immediately, having memorized the address during the flight to the city. "If you get there fast, we'll pay you double."

Our driver's eyes light up at the prospect of his potential earnings, but then he looks out at the busy metropolis. "You sure? I'll do my best to gun it out there, but no promises. The roads are looking extra crowded today."

I nod, and tell him to get it done, one way or the other. We shoot into traffic like a blur, cutting through lanes, running red lines, and narrowly avoiding pedestrians. We recklessly elude potential detours one after the other, though oddly enough, I feel a sense of calm come over me.

Next to me, Sam digs his fingers into the seat cushion, petrified by the reckless driving on display. When he notices me staring at him in amusement, he blushes and offers an apologetic smile. He always gets so flustered around me, it's a sight I treasure every time.

"Not exactly how I envisioned our visit to New York," Sam says, relaxing as we come to a stop near Times Square.

"Hey, things never go as expected here," I reply. "We just have to stay on our toes and be ready for what's coming."

"So, uh, about that . . ." he begins.

"Yes?" I raise an eyebrow in response.

"What exactly is our plan here?"

I sigh. We spent a good portion of the flight going over this, though mainly because we had nothing else to discuss. "Same as before," I tell him reassuringly. "Go to the headquarters, tell the representatives of the countries there about the problem of the Garde, then zip out. If it works, great, if it doesn't, we'll still be better off than where we started. Simple, easy, effective."

"Right, just wanted to make sure," Sam says, and I can't help but notice he seems a bit on edge. He then swiftly changes the subject, having realized he's beaten the horse to death and back by now.

"Any word from John or Ella in Paradise yet?" he asks.

"Nope," I say with a shrug. "Let's just assume no news is good news here."

He nods at this, and we remain quiet for the remainder of the slow crawl throughout the city, despite our driver's best efforts to cruise through traffic. The cab flies down back alleys, cuts off several angry drivers, and comes precariously close to several collisions within the metropolis.

Miraculously, we come out unscathed at the end of the half hour roller coaster, Sam nearly losing his voice yelling at our driver to not get us killed. After we pay a lofty three hundred dollar fee, he bends down and kisses the ground.

"Remind me not to buy real estate here," I say, the ride even shaking me up a little bit.

"Welcome to New York City," he replies with a laugh, probably to relieve his nerves.

As we walk up the steps towards the building, I can't help but notice the lack of people around the area, and the overwhelming security presence ahead. Something's up.

I quickly grab Sam's hand and retract down the steps before they're alerted to our presence, and whisper, "Guards, they're swarming the entrance."

He nods, and beckons for me to turn us invisible once more. We approach the armed guards cautiously, careful not to even breathe the wrong way. I let out a sigh of relief as we bypass the security checkpoint, then head towards the main building.

Guards walk all around us, patrolling the building. We certainly can't open the door and walk inside; that's practically asking to be caught. Luckily, I thought of a solution to this ahead of time on the flight.

I shut out the outside world, just for a moment to concentrate, then I focus on channeling the new Legacy that allowed me to go through the mountain rock and save Adam. When I open my eyes, I can feel the change. I put my right hand out to test it, and it goes right through the glass door. This could very well be my most important Legacy yet.

We phase through the entrance, then I release my hold on the Legacy, just to make sure we don't phase through the floor and into the basement. At the front desk, there's a tour guide for the building, though he appears disinterested in his surroundings while he plays Candy Crush on his phone. As we covertly slip by him towards the stairwell (the elevator would make too much noise), the alarms start to ring.

And then we get covered in white powder, revealing our location.

* * *

Despite the circumstances, I don't run, knowing there's no way we can elude the mass security team on its way here. I turn us visible, since the powder pretty much negates my Legacy, and then I see the motion sensors on adjacent sides of the walls for the first time.

Guards emerge from the stairwell, elevator, and from the entrance, boxing us in. So I do the only thing I can think of: I put my hands up, surrendering. Sam looks at me questioningly, knowing we can probably fight our way out of this, but he follows my lead.

"Wait, don't shoot!" I yell, as some of the men begin to remove their guns from their holsters. "We're the Garde, we're not here to hurt anyone."

Some of them surprisingly lower their guns, but most of them remain up. I wipe off the powder, knowing they'll be more believing if they can recognize me.

"I'm Six, and this is Sam, you know, the guys who saved the world," I tell them.

"Oh really?" one of the lead officers says. "Then why did you guys sneak in here like a bunch of fugitives if you meant no harm?"

"It would've taken a long time to get in here otherwise," Sam says, stepping in. "Considering there's about ten security checkpoints from what I've heard."

"I don't give a damn what your reasons are, we caught you sneaking around the most important building for international relations, we're going to have to detain you," the officer tells us, motioning for the guards to close in on us.

"Let them go, Hubie!" a voice yells from across the room. Every head turns, searching for the source. I pick out a man wearing a crisp, black, suit and tie as he walks towards us and the mob of guards.

"Bullshit, why should I?" the officer-Hubie-asks.

"Because it's an order, straight from the top," the mystery man replies coolly, then turns to the men around us. "Put your guns down."

The guards all oblige to his orders, even Hubie, who gives him a vehement look. The man then points at us, then nods for us to follow him.

"Come with me," he says kindly. "The President wants to see you."

* * *

 **Phew, it took a lot longer than expected for this chapter to come out. I guess I'm being consistently inconsistent with these uploads. Hope you guys enjoyed it regardless, be sure to follow, fav, share, review, and all that good stuff if you can, it always helps the story and my pride. :) If you have any suggestions, PM me and I'll take them into consideration. Thanks for reading, I'll be back with another upload soon, ****hopefully.**

 **For every rocky rapid in life, there's always a calm surf to balance it out,**

 **-BasketballIsFun**


	16. Taking Action

**A/N: Hey everybody! Late chapter for probably the fifth or sixth week in a row (but who's counting), school is the bane of my existence, especially now when 'all your grades matter'. The tests, homework, and other extracurriculars (I'm tutoring some Grade 9 who's failing math rn, it's probably not worth my time in retrospect) have hit me full force, and I just got around to writing this chapter. :/ Hope you guys understand, the late uploads are not due to complacency, I just don't have the time at the moment.**

 **Anyway, enough exposition, more reading! Enjoy the chapter!**

 **Sam**

As we zig zag through the building, our mysterious savior guiding us through the twists and turns, Six and I exchange looks. Eventually, I get the nerve to ask the question that's been bothering us both since he pulled out of the mess we were in.

"Who . . . who are you?" I ask tentatively.

The man stops suddenly, then heads to the right for the elevators. "Oh, my apologies for not introducing myself," he says diplomatically. "My name is Anthony, and to tell you the truth, I'm a nobody really. Just one of the hundreds of representatives for the UN."

"Okay _Anthony_ , can you tell us why we're here then? Where are you taking us?" Six inquires.

"We picked up some chatter that confirmed you'd be coming here," he explains. "Ultimately, we decided the best course of action was to let you come to us. We informed security to be on the lookout for you guys, but not everyone got the memo I suppose. Sorry if they were a bit overzealous."

 _Chatter?_ I can't recall the last time I made a phone call, we haven't told anyone outside our group of the plan. But then I remember John and his call with Agent Walker back in India. Of course, it would make sense that our calls were being tapped.

". . . that was actually my fault, it's difficult to let go of the breaking and entering mentality," Six is saying to Anthony as I was lost in thought.

"No big deal. We would've contacted you directly, but our communications have been compromised as of late," he says as we step into an elevator.

"Compromised?" Six repeats, as Anthony clicks the button for the thirtieth floor.

He sighs, then goes into detail. "You guys know about the Foundation, right?" he asks us. We nod in response, though in reality, we only really know of their existence, nothing more.

"Well, the UN does have its suspicions that this subversive organization has, well, infiltrated governments around the world," he continues.

Six's eyes widen at the statement. "You mean they're bigger than we thought?" she asks incredulously.

"Unfortunately, yes," he says as we step out of the elevator. "We have good reason to believe they have moles worldwide, waiting for their chance to capture a Garde. Personally, I believe there could be some sleeper agents right here in the United States."

We take a moment to process this new information. This Foundation, did it really grow that big within merely a year? What proof does the UN have to justify such a statement? I was hoping we could just stick to the sidelines, but now it looks like we're going to have to fight once again.

Just then, Six pipes up. "Do you guys know anything else about them?"

"No," he says curtly. "To be honest with you, everything we know about them is merely the tip of the iceberg. So many things remain a mystery: their finances, who runs the organization, how many people are in it, what's their motivation, where they're stationed. All question marks right now."

We stop next to a conference room. Just as Six goes to reach for the handle to open the door, Anthony quickly wrenches it away, then lowers his voice to a whisper.

"Before you go in there, here's a warning: Don't trust any of those slimeballs. Their intentions may seem pure, but every one of them has an agenda and an ulterior motive. Be careful what you tell them, do what's best for yourself."

I arch my eyebrows in response. "Why are you telling us this? Aren't you working for those slimeballs?" I ask questioningly.

"Yes, but it's also my job to keep the world safe, and I wouldn't put my full trust in the people in the room when it comes to that," Anthony says, his eyes darting around the hallway furtively.

"I have to go now. Stay alert," he tells us, heading down the hall and turning the corner before either of us can protest.

"What a strange guy," I comment after we stand there in silence.

She shrugs. "Yeah, living in this type of world will do that to you. Guess we just have to keep moving forward. Shall we?" she asks, motioning to the door.

"I guess we will."

She turns the handle, revealing the panel of people inside, none of which seem surprised at our arrival. An older man with graying hair stands up at our arrival, and beckons for us to come inside.

"Six and Samuel Goode. We've been waiting for you," he says.

* * *

The two of us slip into empty seats with the entire UN panel watching us. I'm a bit more leery of them now after hearing Anthony's spiel, and while the information wasn't surprising, it was a good reminder of what we have to establish: leverage.

"First of all, as the President of the United Nations, I would like to formally welcome both of you to the UN. Despite the circumstances, it's still quite an honor to visit this building, only a handful of people ever get to attend a board meeting here," the man who greeted us says. "I'm Stuart Skiles, representative of Fiji."

"Now with introductions out of the way, I suppose we ought get right down to brass tasks," he says with a bit of charisma. "Six, Sam, I assume you've both come into contact with the Foundation already, correct?"

We both nod. "Yes, although it was a brief encounter. We did manage to get a look at a few of their members though," I tell the room.

"Could you give us a description of the perpetrators? Abilities? Weaknesses?" a young man with an Australian accent asks.

"One of them was a mind manipulator, he could torment your emotions. The other was Chinese, I'm not sure what his Legacy was though. As for weaknesses, we didn't really get a good look at them," I explain.

A lot of the panel members are furiously scribbling down every word I say, while the others remain silent, pondering the info I assume.

"Interesting," Skiles says in response. "Our security council will certainly keep that in mind if another break-in is attempted."

"Wait," Six chimes in, unable to hold her surprise. "They broke in here before?"

The panel looks towards us pointedly in response, probably wondering how we didn't hear of this. "Oh my, yes. But we're just one incident on a long, long list," Skiles informs us, then nods over to a correspondent who holds a tablet.

"'Starting five months ago,'" the man says, reading off the screen, "'The Foundation has been the source of chaos throughout Earth Garde peacekeeping, the Human Garde Academy, several attempted break-ins at the White House and UN Headquarters, and they have also kidnapped several Garde in the time span. This includes the POTUS's daughter Melanie Jackson along with several other Peacekeepers, a member of the Garde academy, along with several other incidents.'"

"There you have it," a panel member from Venezuela says bitterly. "Utter chaos and mayhem they've caused in such a short time."

Six looks over to President Skiles, who nods for her to speak. "Okay, so they're dangerous and openly causing harm," she says. "Now what the hell are we gonna do about it?"

"Well, given their . . . powers, it wouldn't be wise to mobilize a peacekeeping army against them, especially given that we don't know how many Garde they'll throw at us. That's where you two come in," he says.

He pauses for dramatic effect, or maybe just to catch his breath, then looks us in the eye. "Obviously, given your status, we're open to suggestions, but here's our plan. We're asking the two of you to investigate several potential Foundation related incidents throughout the world, you'll be working with a covert team of agents to uncover the organization's motives and leaders. Given how the two of you are battle tested already and have far more experience than our other candidates for the mission, we concluded you'd be the best option."

Six is about to respond, but another UN member interjects, holding up her hand. "We know it's a lot of us to ask from you, considering what you've been through with the Mogadorians and our corrupt members of the past. But right now, the threat of the Foundation is heating up, sooner or later, all of you Garde may have to join the action. Of course, the choice _is_ yours ultimately, but keep that in mind."

At this, me and Six lock eyes, and I can tell from the look on her face that's she on the fence. We definitely weren't expecting this proposition when we came here, and it's caught us both off guard. Given how much the UN has pitched to us, I'm guessing they won't let us walk out of here without an answer.

In the moment, she makes a judgement call and nods to me, indicating what her answer will be. I catch her eye and nod back in agreement. If only we had Ella's telepathy right now.

"We're up for it," Six tells the panel, then pauses. "On one condition though."

"What condition?" Skiles inquires, looking just as confused as I am.

"You guys give us back our Chimærae," she demands firmly.

"We certainly weren't expecting _that_ request," Skiles replies, looking around the room. "But they're in the hands of the United States right now, it's completely out of our jurisdiction. It can be arranged though, you'll have to talk to the country's representatives for that. Is that all?"

"Yes, I have a feeling they'll be helpful towards the objective as well. If you can do that, we'll be one hundred percent on board," she declares to them.

"Excellent, we'll have a few United States officials take you to where they're being held, we'll negotiate with the biologists there in the meantime," he explains to us. "Once you've retrieved them, we'll be sending you and your group of agents on your first mission. Agreed?"

Looks like we can't turn back now, we're all in. "Agreed," we tell him.

"Very well," he concludes. "Meeting adjourned."

* * *

As we get escorted by government officials to a covert, sleek boat (it would've taken too long to navigate around the city), I desperately want some time alone to ask Six why she made that decision in the heat of the moment, why she made the demand to get the Chimærae back. Unfortunately, the agents don't leave our side and I can't communicate with her right now. I give her a quick nod, making eye contact with her again. She mouths to me, _Two minutes._

The boat is fairly big with a lower deck, and we take our chance to head down below while we can. Thankfully, the agents don't tail us as we duck into a cabin. Good, at least they're somewhat trusting of us. We sit on the bed together, and I opt to get the ball rolling now that we're alone.

"So," I start off awkwardly, "What's our plan here Six?"

"What do you mean? I'd say that meeting went as planned," she replies, looking at me curiously.

"I meant from here on out," I clarify. "Why'd you accept their deal? You know we could've easily said no and walked away right there."

"The way I see it, better to eliminate the problem before it blows up." she counters. "We both saw those Garde; they're definitely a threat. Not to mention we're also better off _not_ pissing off the government, and we also get our Chimærae out of the deal. I'd say we made out pretty well."

I sigh, knowing that she's probably right about this; Six always has a sixth sense when it comes to these decisions. "Yeah, it's just that all of it is happening so quickly, feels like we've barely gotten a chance to enjoy the life we've managed to create. Together," I add, putting emphasis on the last word.

At this, she smiles a sad smile, one of sadness and hope, then wraps me up in her arms. I squeeze back, and neither of us pull away for a bit. I decide to let go first, the embrace rejuvenating me a bit. Eventually she speaks up again.

"I know what you mean. Trust me, I wouldn't have agreed to this if I thought it wasn't necessary," she admits. "Heck, even a couple of days ago I probably would've turned them down. Don't worry Sam, we'll get through this, and someday it'll all be over for good."

I nod, we've definitely had to face adversity worse than this. Compared to the Mogadorian war, this is merely a footnote. I'm also relieved that Six's plan seems not only adequate, but brilliant, killing two birds with one stone.

"So what now?" I ask her, simply to break the silence.

"Isn't it obvious?" she replies with a question of her own, though it isn't snarky or condescending; a smile's on her face. "It's time we go out there and do what needs to be done."

She gives a quick kiss at this, then heads out the room and up the stairs. I dutifully follow, happy with how things have turned out.

* * *

 **Thanks for 2,000 views guys! :) Your continued support always brings me a smile and makes me wish I could grind out these chapters a lot, lot faster. Review, rate, follow, fav, and etc if you can, as always folks! At this point, I'm not going to promise anything about uploads, I update whenever I have free time and inspiration at this point. :P**

 **Have a spooky Halloween, try the haunted houses if you can,**

 **-BasketballIsFun**


	17. Tough Company

**A/N: Hey there folks! Back with another chapter today, I apologize for the lack of content as of late (and the content I have put has been a bit subpar in my eyes too), I'm still trying to work out the kinks with the story. Hopefully my schedule will clear up in the next couple of weeks, so just maybe, maybe there's a chance I'll be more consistent with the uploads. ;)** **Anyway, not much more to say other than that. I suppose I ought delve back into the story now. For this chapter, John and his team attempt to uncover the contents of their newfound discoveries. Meanwhile, Sam and Six continue their objective to liberate the Chimærae. Hope you guys enjoy this one!**

* * *

 **John**

With our telekinesis, the three of us set the items on a table inside the Goodes' house. We're being somewhat cautious, considering how the thin layered book looks ready to crumble at even a small breeze. The Chest proves to be much easier to handle thankfully, in spite of its weight.

"So, where shall we start with the inventory?" Malcolm asks, after the Chest and book are left stationary on the table.

I clear my throat. "Let's try the Chest first," I tell him and the others, though I'm not expecting much.

Sure enough, none of us Garde can open it, though I'm not discouraged yet. Instead, my mind races with the possibilities. Could this be an Inheritance for one of the Earth Garde? Or maybe it's an indication that more Loric escaped from Lorien during the invasion. Who knows?

 _Well, I guess that was expected,_ Ella thinks to me, and I can hear a bit of disappointment in her tone.

 _Hey, at least we got something out of it,_ I tell her, my eyes settling on the book. _I'll be honest, I didn't expect much when we came here. I'd say we made out well given the circumstances._

 _Fair enough,_ she replies candidly. _I wonder though . . ._

She doesn't finish the thought, and I opt not to probe her for it. I turn back to my surroundings and see that Malcolm has picked up the book, leafing through the pages and its contents.

"What does it say?" I ask him eagerly.

He looks up from the reading, then purses his lips. "Well, I've only read the first couple of pages, but based on what I can piece together . . ."

"It's a journal, and it appears to be from a Garde," he finishes.

"Any idea who wrote it?" Marina inquires politely, and the three of us look to him expectedly.

"No, at least not conclusively," Malcolm clarifies. "It looks like it's talking about life on Lorien, possibly right before the invasion. If only . . ."

He sighs, then hands it over to me. "Here, you can take a look. It will be far more useful to you Garde than me."

I take the journal in my hands, just as there's a knock on the door. We look at Malcolm quizzically, who responds with an even greater look of confusion. Just to be safe, I turn invisible, then head over to the door.

Two men dressed in black await me at the front, with a sleek Sedan parked by the curb to match their outfits. I immediately spot the telltale bulge of a weapon inside their suits, as they bang on the door again, this time more forcefully.

"Malcolm Goode!" the shorter one with coiffed hair yells. "We know you're in there! You cannot hide anything from us!"

"You're coming with us, one way or the other," the other man says emphatically.

Suddenly, my mind begins to race. Who are these guys? Members of the Foundation? Something even more despicable? What could they want Malcolm for? Whatever the case, we have to get out of here.

 _John, you better get back here,_ Ella tells me, a hint of worry in her voice.

I race back to the kitchen frantically, ready to grab the three of them and take off with stealth. Just as I make it, I see another Sedan round the corner, driving with a definitive purpose. Crap, looks like they've called for backup.

 _Malcolm,_ I ask with a sense of urgency. _Who are these guys?_

 _I-I don't know,_ he tells me. _Not government officials, that's for sure._

At this, I see two more men exit from the other Sedan, cutting off our escape route from the back. At least they did us a bit of a favor, leaving a getaway driver in the car, engine still running. Flying with this many people would have taken a serious toll on me.

"Malcolm. Open the door now," a voice from the front shouts.

Fortunately, we do still have the element of surprise, given that these guys certainly aren't expecting us Garde to be here. I decide to use that to our advantage, quickly grabbing Ella and Marina's hands before they can spot us, leaving Malcolm as the visible one.

 _Sorry Malcolm,_ I tell him. _I can only have two people be invisible with me. I need you to divert these goons' attention for just a moment, so we can get the jump on them. Make it fast, I think they're losing their patience._

He nods agreement and heads to the front, his arms raised in surrender. We follow behind closely, ready to strike at the first sight of trouble. He calmly opens the door just as the men had pulled out their guns.

"Easy there, gentlemen," he says, showing a bit of bravado. "You would need a stampede to break down that door."

The agents' eyes narrow suspiciously at this, as they look at him up and down. "Alright, take him in," the short one orders.

I let Marina handle them, as I can't maintain our invisibility while using another Legacy. The instant they close in on Malcolm, they slip on the precarious ice, falling backwards onto the driveway. Using her telekinesis, she holds them both in a chokehold, before they even had a chance to recuperate from the shock. Both fall unconscious, and Marina drops them on the icy ground softly.

The other two agents head over to the front at this, looking stunned by the turn of events. They stop short of the driveway, pausing to contemplate their options . . . and then they fire right at Malcolm.

I drop our illusion of stealth at this, in order to knock away the potshots with my own telekinesis. But shockingly, they get redirected back towards Malcolm, almost as if they're being remote controlled. My surprise at this costs us, during the mere second I hesitated, a shot finds its way into Malcolm's leg.

Ella just manages to shut the door in time, right as a barrage of firepower was headed our way. I'm still in complete disarray, trying to process what just happened. Marina's on the ground trying to heal , but I don't hear a word she says. I'm staring ahead blankly, narrowing my eyes at the men who fired those guns. Just as I move to yank the door back open, someone grabs my hand from behind.

"JOHN!" I finally hear Marina's voice at the sound of my name. "It was just a sedation dart! They can't break down the door with those, don't go out there!"

 _She's right,_ Ella tells me calmly. _Save the battle for another day, we can't risk getting knocked out here._

"We need you, John. Stay with us," Marina says soothingly.

Their words finally get to me, as I manage to stop my descent down a slippery precipice of anger. Still, I don't want to relent yet; these guys could be the key to solving our problems. _Okay, how do we get them off our backs then?_ I ask.

 _With this,_ Marina replies this time.

She constructs her patented ice wall at this, covering us from our assailants. She also throws in an albatross of icicles, and while not fatal, they will certainly deal some damage should they connect. We use the diversion to escape while we can, Ella and I carrying the unconscious Malcolm, while Marina grabs the journal.

We race out the back and over the fence swiftly, finding ourselves out on the street now. We head around the corner to the next street, away from the agents, though Malcolm's weight on our telekinesis is starting to take a toll. As we head down the block, I notice the other black Sedan we saw earlier, still idling in place. The perfect getaway car.

"Hurry!" I yell, motioning to the car. Amazingly, I can see the driver is playing Candy Crush on his phone through the tinted windows, oblivious to all the action.

I make quick work of the driver, tossing him onto the grass with my telekinesis. We carefully set Malcolm in the backseat with Ella, while Marina rides up front with me.

I see the agents gaining ground with the mirrors, so I floor the gas to create some space. Once we're a few hundred yards away, I ease up, my hands still shaking from the experience.

"Have you even drove a car before?" a somewhat concerned Marina asks.

"Nope, but I've watched Sam do it a few times, he was pretty good for a beginner," I reply, and I can tell she isn't very reassured.

Marina sighs. "I guess you're the best of the three of us by default then. Just keep an eye on where you're going," she tells me.

"I will, don't worry," I reply. "We only need to put enough distance between them and us, then we can fly away."

She nods in agreement at this, and looks ahead at the road. I follow on cue, now putting my full efforts on making it out of Paradise unscathed. Time to focus.

* * *

 **Six**

We land in Washington D.C after a speedy one hour helicopter ride. Neither of us really said anything on the way there, although we wouldn't have been able to hear each other anyway with the loud rotors. As for the United States officials who came with us, while they weren't disrespectful, I could sense a touch of annoyance in their demeanor while I was ordering them around. I know I made the right call though, the Chimærae are invaluable to us from several standpoints.

We're escorted into a modified black Mercedes, the two officials sitting up front. The younger one sitting shotgun (he seems to be the chatty one) gives us a brief tour of the city, pointing out sights along our ride. We pass the Washington Monument, and then the White House shortly after. Sam looks blown away by the attractions, and I don't blame him one bit. I can hardly stop myself from gazing myself.

Seeing the Presidential building reminds me of something though. "Do you know what happened to the President's daughter? Melanie Jackson, right?" I ask, cutting off the man's spiel about Dupont Circle, supposedly 'the busiest intersection in the world'.

They hesitate, probably because the information is classified, but eventually they crack. "We don't know, she was captured about a month ago," the younger official admits. "We're doing everything in our power to recover her and the other LANE-excuse me, Earth Garde that were kidnapped by the Foundation."

"So basically, you guys know virtually nothing about the Foundation, allow them to capture several Garde, and you can't do a thing about it? And it's gotten so dire that you recruited us to solve the problem?" I ask incredulously.

The two men look back and forth between one another at my sudden rant, contemplating how to respond. "Yes, that sounds about right," the older one, almost balding, says. I'm glad he spared us the typical damage control speech governments offer when things spiral out of control. "Just an ugly, ugly situation all around."

The rest of the trip is fairly uneventful, the US officials putting up a soundproof divider between us, which is more than okay with me. I end up spending the next half hour repeating schematics of the plan with Sam, while occasionally glancing out the window to see us being stopped in traffic.

As I'm ready to doze off from pure boredom, we finally arrive the biological animal research center. The officials guide us in quickly through the doors, they appear anxious to get this over with.

A timid looking receptionist looks up from her book when we enter, and I can't help but notice the dull look on her face. "More Garde?" she asks dryly. _More?_

"Yes, but these two are here on behalf of the UN," the younger official tells her.

She nods, then jabs a finger to her right. "Head down this hallway, take the last door on your left. You'll find what you're looking for there."

We head the way the receptionist indicated, as she goes back to her book. When we near the end of the hall, I can hear yelling from one of the back rooms. I quicken my walking pace at this, as it sounds like it's getting ugly. Sam and the UN officials are right behind me thankfully.

I reach the end, lunge to my left for the door handle, but I stop short when I see the scene inside through the two way window. Two scientists in hazmat suits, bickering with a Garde whose head is turned. And although I can't see his face, I know who he is before his head even turns back.

It's Nine. He breaks out into a big smile as Sam and the officials catch up to me. I return the look, though now I'm wondering why he's here.

He speaks first though. "Well, took you slowpokes long enough to get here." he says jokingly, then he walks over to the door.

"Come on in," he says as he opens it, bowing exaggeratedly. "The pleasure's _all_ mine."

* * *

 **Well there you have it guys, hope y'all had some good chuckles reading this one. Don't forget to follow, fav, review, blah, blah, blah, all that kind of stuff. I probably won't be able to upload again until next week, just wanted to give a heads up in advance this time. Thanks for all the continued support! :D**

 **When you have a dream, it's never just a dream. With drive and determination, you can drag that dream into existence,**

 **-BasketballIsFun**


	18. Resolutions

**A/N: Holy crap, I was MIA for a long time. Sorry for the lack of uploads, school has taken up a lot of my free time recently, and I'm still uncertain of the direction I want this story to go in. Consistency, I wish I had it right now. Updates won't be very frequent until probably around Christmas, for now, I hope those of you who are still reading this story stick with me during this hiatus. :)**

 **Anyway, hope you guys are understanding of my long state of inactivity. Let's get back to the story now. In this chapter, John, Marina, and Ella contemplate what to do next about the ongoing troublesome affairs of the world. Elsewhere, Six, Sam, and Nine continue their mission to rescue the Chimærae. Hope you guys enjoy!**

* * *

 **Six**

"I, I don't understand, Nine," I tell him after he opens the door to me and Sam. "What're _you_ doing here? I mean, don't take this personally, but shouldn't you be at the Garde academy right now?"

He offers a mischievous grin in response. "Yeah, yeah, I know what you're trying to say," he replies, sucking in a deep breath. A shadow spreads over his face before he continues. "The truth is, I was sick of being treated like a pawn by all those snobby UN officials. The past couple of weeks have . . . made me realize how I should approach this shitty situation. Working for the government under regulation probably isn't the solution."

I'm taken aback by his words, knowing Nine almost never spills his guts like this. I pause, unsure how to respond, considering UN policy regarding the Garde is completely foreign to me. Once again, I wish I had been more involved in the aftermath of the war like Nine was, instead of distancing myself from all the action. Now, when things are heating up, I can feel the effects of my decision.

"So you've quit?" Sam inquires after my prolonged silence.

"No, not yet. But I figured coming here against the UN's orders would be a start," he replies. "Besides, those Garde at the academy, they still need someone to look up to, someone they can trust. And I don't think any of the bastards at the Academy could do the job nearly as good as I can."

I'm about to give Nine some encouragement on his dilemma, when one of the scientists coughs loudly from across the room, trying to grab our attention. I had completely forgotten about their presence, and so did Nine apparently. Judging from the look on his face, he's probably wishing he didn't reveal the information he did.

 _Talk later,_ Nine mouths to the two of us, as he begins walking towards the group of scientists. Behind them, I can see some Chimærae being observed in action through a one way mirror.

A group of scientists gaze at us warily when we walk up the steps to their observation deck. Others merely continue to do their jobs, scribbling down notes of the Chimærae's immune systems and transformations. As we walk by, I notice a trash basket full of needles, which they must have used on the Chimærae. My blood boils further at the sight of this, and now I've made up my mind. Whatever sick experiment these guys are running here has to stop now.

"Professor Nine, we weren't expecting the arrival of your . . . comrades," one of the scientists says after we walked up the steps. He looks to be in his forties, with smooth features and a head full of hair. More importantly, he seems to be the leader of the group.

"Well, it never hurts to have backup," he replies smoothly, knowing we have the upper hand.

The scientist sighs at this. "I hope you're aware that if we do comply with your demands, we'll be the fall guys. Our jobs are on the line here."

Nine rolls his eyes at the man's sob story. "For crying out loud, can't you save the last shred of dignity you guys have instead of trying to cover your asses for once? There's some serious shit going on right now, and we need all the help we can. Don't just think about yourselves; think about the _world_ for once in your lives."

To my surprise, the scientists still don't budge on their stance. "Nine, you know we can't just hand them over to you without authorization from the UN," one of the other scientists states petulantly, as if he's talking to a little kid.

Something about his words clicks inside of me. "Wait, you guys are working for the UN?" I intervene before Nine can retort.

" _Yes,_ " he replies, clearly fed up with us by now. "I thought we had established that already."

"That's funny," Sam continues, realizing what I'm getting at. "We were sent here by the UN, they claimed this was a private United States institution, and that they didn't have jurisdiction over this place."

The lead scientist frowns at this, doubt beginning to creep in. "Impossible," he says in response, trailing off into thought. "They would have briefed us on the situation had this been the case . . ."

"Look, it doesn't matter who screwed up on the communication," I tell the group of scientists. "The point is, we do have the backing of your organization to liberate our Chimærae. Hell, we were escorted here by UN officials, that's proof in of itself!"

I suck in a breath, opting to shift gears for the conversation. "Look," I tell them more calmly, trying to imagine what John would say in a situation like this. "You know, we know it, we could have easily broke in here and stole the Chimærae ourselves. But we didn't, because we have to work together right now; there are too many enemies around for us to bickering amongst each other."

My words float in the air for a few seconds, as the scientists huddle up to make a verdict. After a series of nods and murmurs, the lead scientist nods, almost in resignation, at the decision made.

"Very well," he concedes with a nod. "We'll give you the Chimærae back. But we need you to do just one thing in return."

The three of us raise eyebrows in response. "What is it?" Sam asks apprehensively.

"Vouch for us if things turn for the worse."

At this point, I can't help myself considering the circumstances. The desperation of these people to keep their jobs is so ridiculous and petty, that for the first time in days, I burst out laughing. I get looks of bewilderment from around the room, but I couldn't care less by now. And I have to say, it feels good to let it out now during a time like this.

 **John**

I drive on for another hour beyond the town limits of Paradise to ensure that we've lost our pursuers. Marina guides me along the mostly empty interstate, regulating my speed, while also checking the mirrors to see if we're being tailed. Ella's been trying to get into contact with the other Garde to no avail for the past half hour. Next to her, Malcolm still remains unconscious, as it turns out the sedation dart had an abnormally high dosage.

As time passes on, more and more cars begin to fill the lanes next to us as we head for Akron. Noticing my uneasiness, Marina motions for me to take the exit ramp just before we enter the city limits. I gladly oblige, though I cut off two lanes of traffic in the process, which earns me several honks and jeers.

Miraculously, we don't crash or get pulled over in that time span, and now we head off the ramp down to a local county road. I push onwards for another few miles before pulling over to the shoulder. The instant the Sedan stops, Marina and Ella open up their doors, and maybe it's just my imagination, but I think I can see them praying in relief from the mirrors.

"Remind me never to get in a car with you up front again," Ella says as I exit the car.

"Hey, first time for everything. And I didn't crash, things can only get better from here," I reply jokingly.

"You know, I'm pretty sure we lost them around half an hour ago after we switched highways," Marina informs me.

"We did," I admit. "But I didn't feel safe until we put more distance between them and us. And I won't lie; it felt good being in the driver's seat for a while."

"Yeah, I know what you mean," Marina replies, a look of reminiscence on her face. I can sense her mind recalling a memory of the past, as she smiles brightly. She doesn't elaborate further though, so I opt not to see what she's seeing. It's hard setting boundaries as a telepath.

I turn my attention to Ella then, who's still trying to reach Six and Sam. The Loric spark in her eyes is still there, but it's fading rapidly. I don't interrupt her, knowing she needs to muster all the concentration she can. After a few moments, she opens her eyes, nodding when I give her a questioning look.

"They got into contact with the UN," she reports. "Sam says they're in Washington DC right now to get back the Chimærae, but they'll be on the move again soon."

"Good," I tell her. "Can you ask them where they're headed next?"

"Already did. Sam says they don't know yet. Apparently, the UN recruited them for a mission to track down some of the Garde."

This part I'm a little more worried about. "They agreed to work with the government?" I ask, somewhat in disbelief.

"Yes, though I'm guessing they'll be working with lots of autonomy," she explains to me.

This doesn't quite reassure me, though it does ease some of my worries. I know Six isn't the type to take orders, that was never my concern. The government being able to monitor them and their actions on the other hand is worrying. While I'm sure the two of them can handle it, I wish we could have just done this mission _together._

"Okay," Marina says, her mind processing the new information. "Where does that leave us then?"

Her question hangs in the air for a few seconds. I rub my hands in response, thinking up a new plan. We could try to track down this Foundation, now that we're on their radar. Or we could aid Six and Sam in their mission, whatever it may be.

"For starters, we ought to get the hell out of here while we can. But after that, I'm not sure," I tell them.

"Well, we will have to bring Malcolm back to the Academy," Ella says, gesturing to the car. "But while we're there, we could do some reconnaissance as well."

The idea forming in her head becomes clear. "You mean finding out more about the Foundation?" Marina inquires.

"Not _just_ that," she replies with a wink. "We should find out as much as we can from those people, so we can get ourselves out of the dark here."

"Sounds good to me," Marina tells her. "Now we just have to wake Malcolm."

"I guess I'll do the honors," I announce, walking over to the car.

I open the Sedan's door to Malcolm still resting peacefully. Quickly, I turn on my Lumen, illuminating his face in a bright yellow, though I'm careful not to make it blinding. After a few moments, he finally stirs, awakening in a startled state. He raises a fist to defend himself, but calms down once he takes in his surroundings.

"Welcome back, Malcolm. You've got quite the adrenaline rush right now," I say, extending my hand to him. "Come on, we're taking you home."

 **Six**

We exit the lab unscathed, walking alongside the Chimærae. Sam holds Nine's namesake, the cat named Stanley, while Nine takes the golden retriever Biscuit. The hawk Regal is perched on my shoulder, while I carry the turtle named Gamera. The raccoon Bandit moves in rhythm next to the three of us.

After a few minutes of walking, we reach our junction point: The UN officials who escorted us here, wait for us in the parking lot. I look over to Nine, and he must realize we're leaving.

"Where are you headed now?" I ask, after the three of us say our personal goodbyes.

"Probably back to the Academy. I'm in deep enough shit already for the crap I pulled today," Nine tells us.

"Don't worry, we'll be in contact with you," I tell him confidently.

"We're with you now all the way," Sam adds, as we open the doors to the car.

"Of course you are," he says with a sly grin. "And by the way, one last thing to remember while you're out there."

I roll down the window so we can both hear.

"Kick some serious ass," he says boldly. "No mercy for those bastards out there."

And then he hops on Biscuit's back-who's turned into a bulky griffin-and flies off into the horizon.

 **Thanks for reading guys! This chapter didn't have too much going on, right now I'm just trying to set the stage for a battle (and I typically advance plots slowly anyway). Don't forget to review, fav, rate, follow if you're enjoying the series! It always means a lot. :) Next chapter will be out much sooner than this one, please bear with me at the moment.**

 **The things you take for granted every day, once you start to appreciate them, that's when change is truly created.**

 **-BasketballIsFun**


	19. Out Of The Darkness

**Hey there guys! Back with another chapter today, I'll do my best to keep the content coming. Ultimately though, I write this story as a hobby, and there are many other things I have to prioritize right now. Honestly, the best I can commit to is an upload every two weeks, anything extra is gravy at that point. I know I committed to two/three uploads a week previously (not sure what I was thinking), but hey stuff happens. :P**

 **Here in this chapter, John, Ella, and Marina take Malcolm back to the Garde Academy, while Six and Sam are escorted to their first mission for the UN. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **John**

The four of us stand out in the open, Malcolm being briefed on the situation at hand. After a few minutes of explaining, I realize there's a flaw in our plan.

"Now, there's just one problem: I can only carry two people at a time, so in order for all of us to go . . ." I trail off, glancing at Marina.

Quickly, I pull out the Xitharis stone I brought along, one of my first Chest items. The three of them stare at me curiously, wondering what I'm getting at.

"I'll have to transfer my Flight legacy to one of you two," I finish, pressing the Xitharis stone to my head.

"Wait, what?" Marina asks, appearing to be caught off guard by this.

"Marina, I know you're more than capable of doing this," I tell her confidently. "And sometimes, you have to do what the situation calls for."

She frowns at the thought of flying. "I mean, I guess I can do it, but I don't know how effective I'll be the first time around. We only have an hour to get to the Academy once I start using the stone, are you sure about this?" she asks me.

"Of course, Marina, why wouldn't I? And don't worry, if you don't get it at first, Ella can send you one of her mental images that explains what to do when flying. I can recharge the stone too if we run out of time," I explain, and Ella nods in agreement.

Thankfully, my words relieve her tension. "Okay, good. Still, I wish this wasn't needed," she says, glancing towards the Sedan, which ran out of fuel before we could get to Akron.

"Believe me, I do too. We'll stick together on the flight, just in case you can't totally get the hang of it," I tell her. _If only I could take more than two people at once._

I finish transferring my Flight legacy to the stone, and then hand it over to Marina, who holds it apprehensively. She looks over to Ella for help, who in turn closes her eyes, sending her a visual of the sensation of flight. Afterwards, Marina takes a deep breath, and after a few seconds, she manages to levitate a few feet above the ground. Tentatively, she flies a bit higher, testing her mobility and control.

I set my timer for one hour and start it, so that Marina doesn't fall out of the sky once the effects of the Xitharis wear off. She soars a bit higher into the air gracefully, spreading her arms out wide. Before I go to join her, I take a moment to gaze in awe, and manage to crack a smile at her gliding through the air.

In an instant, I'm up off the ground as well, and I quickly grab Ella and Malcolm by the hand. I do my best to gain ground on Marina, but she's already pretty fast for a beginner. Finally, I catch up to her, and I can tell from the giddy smile on her face she's enjoying herself, despite the circumstances.

"Huh, I could get used to this," she tells us.

"Hey, you can for the next fifty-eight minutes or so," I reply with a grin, impressed how natural it seems to come to her. "Ready to go?"

"Ready," she replies, and I can sense the aura of confidence she's exuding.

And then we fly off to the West, hovering side by side in the air, Ella and Malcolm in tow, just as the sun sets beneath the clouds.

* * *

 **Sam**

The UN officials drive us to a military outpost just outside of Washington DC, and they explain our situation to the officers stationed at the front gates. They grant us clearance, allowing us to drive inside the base. From what I could hear, we're supposed to be working with a group of Earth Garde Peacekeepers, along with some military personnel. Six's face twitches into a slight frown at the sound of that; I can tell she'd much rather just work with some Garde.

Once we head into the base, the UN officials head back to their car almost immediately, probably happy we're finally out of their hair. We're quickly escorted to an elevator by some high ranking military officers, who greet us with gruff smiles and a polite welcoming. The elevator takes us down to a subbasement level, and when we arrive, an older man donning the military green greets us, someone I thought we would never see again.

General Clarence Lawson.

We didn't exactly part on the greatest of terms, with John putting more of his faith into the Human Garde and Agent Walker surprisingly. I recount our last testy exchange, when he suggested I should attempt to command the Mogadorian warships with my Legacy. _Still, he's an ally_ , I remind myself, trying to stow away my personal feelings.

Six regards him with surprise, but without contempt, probably having reached the same conclusion as me. She looks at him up and down, and nods in an accepting gesture. Finally, Lawson speaks.

"Welcome back, you two," he greets us, trying to smile but instead giving a grimace. "We were wondering when you would return to action, glad to see you're finally back in it."

"Come on, let's get you guys prepped now, we can't afford to waste time," he continues, motioning down the hallway.

He then turns on his heel swiftly and starts walking. Six looks to me curiously, her qualms about him and his philosophy beginning to resurface. I simply shrug, as if to say, _What else can we do at this point?_ Eventually, she nods back in agreement, following Lawson's footsteps.

We catch up to him, falling in line with his pace. We're silent for the walk to wherever we're headed, none of us really attempting to make conversation. And to be honest, I'm fine with that. We all know what the stakes are at this point, there's nothing really to be said.

After a prolonged silence, Six decides to speak up. "So are you pulling the strings here now, or what?"

His eyes dart around the room furtively at the question, before they turn back to us. "No, I'm merely an advisor for now," he says, looking frustrated at whatever ordeal he's having. Though there's something else there, but I can't quite pinpoint it. "Quite ironic, considering the circumstances I was placed in last time. But when the world isn't in total chaos, you're forgotten in the blink of an eye. Sometimes I question things like . . ."

"Like what?" I inquire, feeling that he was about to reveal something important.

He glances around the room again before continuing. "Never mind, that's not what we should be concerned about right now. Let's get back to brass tasks."

Worry. That's what he was feeling. The way he was looking around the room, almost as if he was being watched . . .

"Why is that?" Six asks, having also picked up on his shaky vibe.

"You're about to meet your team in the room coming up," he replies, blatantly ignoring our questions. I'm tempted to simply scream in his face and demand answers, though I know it won't get us anywhere. Lawson being so defensive in his responses, it has to mean something.

He looks around the room once more, most likely for cameras, I realize now. Suddenly, he stops walking and we slam right into him, unable to react in time.

"In here," he whispers to us, gesturing to the room on the right. We don't have time to think about it, it all happens in a split second. But there's something inside his tone that's changed, something that convinces me we can trust him.

So we follow him, simply based off of a feeling. We enter a storage closet, and he motions for us to close the door quickly. Lawson points to a few plastic foldup chairs on the right, indicating we should sit. He must notice the tentativeness on our faces, because he takes a seat as well, holding his hands up in peace.

Once we're convinced he's not going to try anything and that there's no ambush coming for us, we take our seats. Lawson nods appreciatively, then claps his hands together.

"Good. Now we can talk about _real_ brass tasks."

* * *

 **John**

We make pretty good timing with Marina and I both utilizing our Flight, and I only have to recharge the Xitharis stone once the whole trip. Surprisingly, the trip went by pretty smoothly, neither one of us had any issues the whole flight.

We elude the guards as per usual with my invisibility, making our way onto the campus. While they have installed sensors to detect heat signatures and movement, I'm able to subtly disarm them temporarily to ensure we sneak by undetected.

Malcolm advised us to arrive here without alerting the premises, as he and Nine have suspected for a while that there are moles within the Academy. It would be "imperative to our success if we stayed within the shadows for now", according to him. We were more than happy to oblige with his plan of course, once we heard that tidbit.

While weaving our way through the buildings, we pass some Human Garde honing their Legacies, and I can't help but take note of the variety of powers on display. While I no longer feel the responsibility of watching over them to help future generations, it's still a sight to behold, and it gives me hope. Hope that maybe this planet isn't totally screwed with all these adolescents developing unstable Legacies at young ages.

 _How many different Legacies have you guys encountered so far?_ I ask Malcolm curiously.

 _Quite a lot actually. Of course, there are some who have your Legacies, like Lumen, invisibility, and such. But then you have people who can launch sonic bursts, manipulate minds, and create Loralite even. It's all incredibly fascinating, we do our best to ensure that things don't get out of hand, but there's only so much we can do,_ he tells me.

As he replies to me, we reach the main facility of the campus. Now that we've arrived, Marina and I settle down to the ground, and I let go of Malcolm's hand in the process, turning him visible behind a tree. The idea is for him to guide us through the Academy, allowing us to get more acquainted with the facilities. We'll head to his office first, where Malcolm will show us archives of Garde related activity over the past few months, just to give us somewhere to start.

He leads us through the main doors—Marina, Ella, and I still remaining invisible—and heads for his quarters. On our way through, I try to pay attention to detail, in case there's anything of significance. To my surprise, there isn't really too much of interest; we pass by some lecture halls, battle simulation environments, and offices, but nothing really intriguing. Though like most things, I assume that there's a lot more going on behind the scenes.

After a series of twists and turns, Malcolm is waved over by a student, a punkish boy who looks somewhat familiar. When we get closer, I realize that it's Nigel, one of the Human Garde who survived Patience Creek. There's something in his demeanor that encourages me, and although I only met him briefly at the time, he appears to be much more mature than he did a year ago. He looks experienced, savvy, and has that fearless look in his eye.

"Oy, you finally made it back, Dr. Goode," Nigel begins politely.

"Yes, I have," Malcolm replies. "I was visiting my family for a bit, but it's always good to come back. How have things been here, Nigel?"

"I've been okay. Worked on controlling my Legacy for a bit, I could still use a spot of help here and there from you though," he tells Malcolm. I'm about to ask Malcolm what Legacy he possessed, but then the boy continues in more of a whisper. "Haven't heard back from Taylor though, Professor Nine was losing his shit before he left."

Malcolm's eyes widen at this. "Professor Nine left the premises too?" he asks in a shocked whisper.

"Yes, just yesterday without any warning. I think he went off to go retrieve-"

"We can talk about this later," Malcolm says, cutting Nigel off in a soft tone. He puts a hand on his shoulder then, sending the boy on his way. He doesn't protest surprisingly, instead, he simply walks down the hall as told.

After a few moments, Malcolm begins to walk again, and I can tell there's a lot on his mind for the time being. I'm certain Ella does too. I'm about to ask him about the conversation that just transpired, but then we arrive at his office.

He enters a pin code onto the keypad, granting us access. As we enter, I can see the place is messy, almost reminiscent of his bunker back in Paradise, papers scattered across the room. There's also a computer located on a desk with over thirty tabs of potential Garde sightings open, along with a bulletin board of notes and some files on Human Garde at the Academy. Over in the corner, there's a bed and fridge with a closet for personal belongings, though it looks fairly empty.

I turn us visible now that we probably can't be spotted. (Malcolm assured us that there are no cameras in his quarters, though we were pretty skeptical of such a claim.) Ella—who's been fairly quiet—sums up our thoughts of the place in one word:

"Wow."

Malcolm smiles feverishly at this, then opens his arms to the plethora of information. "It took me a long time to gather all this stuff, and I still probably haven't managed to collect it all. You can start probing wherever you wish, go ahead," he says to us.

I pick up one of the files of the Human Garde, one of a person named Buster McCarthy, only to find an extremely detailed and unnecessary account of his life, background, and abilities. This could take a while.

Still, I search through the files and papers with eagerness. We're now one step closer to figuring things out, and only good can result from that.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading guys! Hope you guys liked this one, it was a bit of a doozer. :P Don't forget to like, rate, follow, fav, and share for more chapters, you know the drill by now. I should have another chapter out next week, around Tuesday or Wednesday.**

 **Thanks for 3500 views! :D**

 **Sometimes, there are no winners and losers in life. Only survivors and the forgotten.**

 **-BasketballIsFun**


	20. Holding On

**A/N: Hey there Fanfiction! Sorry for the big delay for this chapter, I had a rather eventful time for this holiday season. Hope you guys had a good break as well, happy 2018! Just wanted to let you guys know, I should have another chapter out by next week to make up for the one I missed, so be on the lookout for that. It's final project and exam time at school right now, so after that, things might get a bit more dodgy in terms of uploads, but I'll do what I can, when I can.**

 **Anyway, enough of that, let's delve into this chapter now. Here, a despondent and guilt stricken Five searches for purpose in his traumatized and unstable life. Elsewhere, John and his team look for clues on where to begin investigation on the Foundation, and copious information is revealed. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Five**

Still alive.

But of course, that's on a physical basis. I wouldn't even classify what I'm doing right now as going through the motions, it's merely living for the sake of . . . well, for the sake of living. I only eat once a day, and even then, it's just a salmon I pick with the spear I managed to craft. Sometimes I'll eat the fish raw, other times I simply won't eat at all. It happens a lot, me questioning why I should deprive the planet of even more resources when I'd be better off going out quietly, without a whisper, into the night.

I guess you can say I have a real existential crisis on my hands. But still, there's something there, something that makes me not want to let go . . . yet. Is it a ball of hope that I can do something of use in this world? No, that passed long ago. It's something at least.

I see their faces every night, the ones I've scarred for life with my defection. I see John, Nine, Six, Ella, and even Eight when things really turn to shit for me mentally. Of course though, I see her face most of all: Marina. I still shudder, seeing her eyes bore daggers in my face, looking at me no longer with remorse and sympathy, but instead replaced with pure anger and hatred. I've spent days, months in fact, being haunted from their faces, the memories resurfacing. Every. Single. Time. Apologies, asking for forgiveness when there is none for me, I know it is fruitless. Even the occasional sneer or quip at Nine mentally means nothing when I brought this upon myself.

I suppose it's a way for me to maintain my sanity before it's gone. But then again, maybe it was never there. Once Rey began to succumb to his sickness, I suppose that began the slippery slope into disarray for me. Though looking back in hindsight, a lot of blame, once again, lied on me. Maybe I was never truly meant to be one of the Elders as Rey had preached to me endlessly, and maybe he did fail me in training, but had I had even a little more mental resolve, I could've become someone like Eight, self dependent and willing to fight. _Eight._ I've thought of him far too much, what I took from him and the Garde.

Still, after all that contemplation, it's Marina who owns the most space in my head, and by a wide margin. The first day I saw her approach me on the island, I prepared myself for the inevitable confrontation, for her to rip me into shreds. I was and am still broken beyond regard, so I embraced what was to come.

Only it never did. I continued to forage for food, somewhat maintain my camp, coming to terms that the end was near. She would watch me for hours on that speedboat, and I could almost sense her chilly glare radiating down on me. She herself resided in a nearby island in Polynesia, and from what I could tell, she didn't really acquaint herself with the locals. It was clear what she had come here to do.

Months passed. I could somewhat feel her anger precipitating, nearly boiling over, but never to the point where she would kill me outright. And then John came, with his whole 'take the high road' complex bullshit, though I'm quite certain he spent a good amount of time feeling vengeful himself. Whatever the case may have been, the final blow never came after John whisked Marina away, apparently cooling her anger. She hasn't returned since.

Flash forward several weeks later and here I stand. Still here for some benign reason. It's come to the point where I've considered ending it myself, but there's still that hesitation inside, keeping me on the edge of the precipice. Maybe it's cowardice, maybe it's false hope. I have known both of these feelings my whole life.

I sigh, relieving my haunted past one last time, the decisions I made, who I allied with, how I finally seemed to get my dues in the end, only to emerge conscious once more. I've gone down this thinking path many times, though my main thought was usually, _Where did I go wrong?_

I shake my head in disgust at myself for the umpteenth time, the mistakes too long to rattle off. Slowly, I can feel that line holding me on the edge slipping. I'm not sure what I'm waiting for anymore. The madness has to end soon, I can't live like this forever. So in the moment, my decision is almost instantaneous. Though like the coward I am, I'm sure I'll go back on it later.

 _"_ Tomorrow, _"_ I tell myself as I head back to my hut. "Tomorrow this ends."

* * *

 **Marina**

We begin searching through Malcolm's papers for a lead, going through them quickly, while occasionally stopping to read if something peaks our interest. With the three of us working together, it shouldn't take long for us to find a lead on where to head next.

We pause briefly to ask Malcolm questions about certain files and articles he dug up, and he's very precise in his answers. Which makes sense, considering he's probably read them all three times over already. The information we gather is almost invaluable, we learn about new Legacies that Garde have inherited on Earth (Fusion of objects, the ability to charge projectiles, project yourself, and even dilate time for starters), skim reports on the Garde published privately by the UN, and catch up on potential Garde related activities across the globe.

Despite all the info, there's not much mention of the mysterious Foundation, other than a preliminary report by the UN, and even that's mostly pure speculation. We continue searching the papers though, this time more methodically, in case we missed something the first time.

John walks across the room over to an tablet, and as he opens it, his eyebrows raise in confusion. He skims through whatever he's reading, the quizzical look on his face mounting as he continues.

"What is it?" I ask, putting down an article of a girl who was the lone survivor of a plane crash in India.

"It's a logbook," he replies. "Filled with entries, but I'm not sure what they mean."

"Here John, I'll take a look," Malcolm says, and John passes the tablet to him.

He reads through a few of the entries, then a look of recognition passes over his face, followed by a shake of his head. "It's a log of our weapons shipments. Lately, they've been falling into . . . well, the wrong hands. It's very troublesome to the people high up, so we've started keeping records of them."

"Why? Don't you guys produce your own weapons?" Ella asks.

"Yes and no. We manufacture all the guns and regular weapons of course, but then we have some . . . anti-Garde weapons, made to counter Legacies, should any Garde get out of hand. Those are mainly produced by independent contractors who we have little authority over. Sadly, the uppity-ups at the UN never thought of the possibility they could turn and mass produce them to our enemies as well."

"Like the Foundation?" I ask, my eyes widening.

"Like those Harvesters I fought?" John asks simultaneously.

He nods. "Yes on both counts. We give them some checks, they hand over the weapons, but that doesn't stop them from selling the rest to anyone else. We've started trying to circumvent the location of these companies, placing bugs inside the shipment trucks, that sort of thing. Of course, we only began this tedious process a few weeks ago, but we're supposedly getting close."

"Why didn't you tell us any of this earlier?" John asks questioningly.

"I couldn't really. A lot of what I just told you is highly classified, for your eyes only information. I'm being faced with heavy scrutiny here at the Academy despite my position, all phone lines are being monitored and tapped by the UN, and I only just persuaded them to remove the cameras and microphones here in my office. I wish I found a way to tell you all about this earlier though, the three of you would've handled this a lot better than the higher-ups."

"No, it's fine, I didn't realize how things were around here," John replies, shaking his head. "If I had been there in the beginning, maybe I could've . . ."

"Don't think that way, John. We know now, it's just a matter of using the information," I tell him encouragingly, then I turn back to Malcolm. "Did you guys pick up any leads as to who these weapons are being sold to?"

Before he can answer, the tablet pings, an alert for a new message. Malcolm clicks on it, then reads. Then he smiles, holding up the tablet for us to see. "This ought answer your question," he tells us.

The message reads: _We've got coordinates. Latitude_ _59.73086, Longitude 10.09033. Inform Professor Nine and Earth Garde Peacekeeping Units. They will begin the investigation into the arms company known as Sydal Corp._

 _"_ Good timing. But, uh, where are those coordinates located?" I ask.

"Hold on, I'm entering them in now," Malcolm replies. "Looks like Norway to me, due a hundred miles west or so of Oslo."

"Okay, sounds good. I'll just input the coordinates here and we'll be off soon," John says, pulling out his phone.

"Oh, and Malcolm? Don't tell anyone we were here, okay?" I add.

"I wouldn't even think about it. Good luck out there you guys. Do what you can out there," he tells us, giving a nod of assurance.

"Don't worry, we'll have our hands full," John says. "Let us know if anyone happens around here too, if you can."

"I will."

And at that, he pulls in each of us for a hug, looking into each of our eyes for a fleeting moment. We exchange more words of encouragement and goodbyes, and then Malcolm opens the door to his office, as the three of us become invisible once more.

We tentatively walk through the hallways of the Academy, then dart out through the first exit we see, though we're careful there are no witnesses on the premises. Once we're out, John activates his Flight, and we fly off into the distance, heading towards an ominous situation. I'm not too worried though; we've faced much worse, things can only get easier as time goes on.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading guys! Don't forget to review, rate, and share if you can, it's always much appreciated. Follow or favorite the story if you're new so you can receive updates on my (infrequent) uploads. If you have ideas to contribute to the story, you can leave them in reviews or PM me if you want, it's always open. :P**

 **Trust, it's a powerful thing. Like many powerful things, it can be your downfall, yet consequently your greatest weapon.**

 **-BasketballIsFun**


	21. Moving Forward

**A/N: Oh my, it's been far too long since I last uploaded. I guess that's what happens when you get complacent and forget about your story for a few weeks. Sorry (again) for this happening, I basically have no sense of consistency when it comes to writing. If you're still with me after all these shenanigans, thank you for the support.**

 **Now, in this chapter, Six and Sam inquire with Lawson on their mission parameters, and get a hint of foreboding from the former general. Tensions are beginning to rise with the new Garde around the world, and the Loric may have to save Earth once again—this time from itself. Enjoy!**

 **Six**

"Alright Lawson, cut the crap," I tell the decorated official, who looks like he's aged quite a bit since we last saw him. "What's really going on here? We need answers."

"Yeah, we're really out of the loop here," Sam adds.

If he's bothered by my aggressive tone, it doesn't show. He simply nods in compliance. "Of course, I'll tell you what I know," he replies, sitting down on a can of sawdust.

He sucks in a deep breath, presumably preparing himself for a long spiel. "Things around the world have been . . . well, bad to sum it all up. In the year you folks went on your hiatus, it's been chaos ever since. Rogue Garde, government corruption, new conscription methods in place, lots and lots of discrepancy between nations, and that's not including the battles that broke out. Everyone's got their own ulterior motive here. But you guys probably know that already."

I nod my head in agreement, although some of this does come as news to me, despite the generalization and vagueness in his statement. The thought of whether we could made things different if we stuck around for the aftermath comes to mind again.

". . . had a feeling it wouldn't be smooth sailing," Lawson continues, snapping me out of my thoughts. "It all started when they decided to create that damned Garde academy. First, they had the terms sorted out, and the public was assured it was just a formality. Next thing you know, few weeks later, it's confirmed to be official, a decision made by the higher ups, some _I_ don't even know. After that, the tension reached its breaking point; the proposal was outright rejected by most non-UN countries, and even at the UN, it barely reached a majority vote. That's when the fighting escalated."

From the pants of his suit, he pulls out a black tablet, loaded with dozens of files labeled as **Classified: For Your Eyes Only**. A barrage of photos appear, revealing signs of vandalism, break-ins, and even footage of some Garde fighting on a battlefield, some looking no older than seventeen. My blood boils over at the sight of these images. Already, people seem to have forgotten about the Mog invasion, how the planet had to come together to win. I suppose that's just human nature though.

"A lot of this was covered up by governments around the world," Lawson explains. "Felt it was better to keep their citizens in the dark rather than give them the transparent truth. But they couldn't hide all of it." At this, he clicks several links leading to public articles about the state of the world, the ones that couldn't be covered up.

When I see the next article, my heart skips a beat. "You're kidding me," Sam says, mirroring my thoughts exactly. A fleet of Mogadorian Skimmers are flying though the air in this one, and it's from just a week ago.

Lawson shakes his head. "Each nation had their own choice on what to do with the warships and Skimmers once they brought them down. Most just used it for scrap metal. The Russians preserved theirs, and sure enough, they fell into the wrong hands eventually. Or at least that's what we think happened."

"What's it like out there?" Sam asks, eyes wide. "Are there any . . . casualties yet?"

"Right now, there's a bit of stalemate going on," Lawson replies. "The Skimmers are looming over Moscow right now, and they've even got the forcefields up. We're not sure who's operating them, but they can't last much longer though from their fuel standpoint, so something will have to give."

I nod, thankful this information is coming to light, but a lingering question still remains in my mind. "Okay, but where does that leave us? Those guys at the UN didn't tell us shit about what we were supposed to do."

At my query, I notice he hesitates just slightly, a fleeting moment. "I'm assuming you'll want to do most of your fighting on the front lines," he begins, and we both nod in response. "Good, because you will be heavily involved there. Though there's also been talk of you guys helping behind the scenes as well."

"What do you mean, 'behind the scenes'?" Sam inquires.

"What I mean is, the UN is hopeful that you and the rest of your Garde can be a rallying point," he explains, then lowers his voice to nearly a whisper. "Someone the rest of Earth Garde can look up to."

"So essentially, they want to use us for propaganda," Sam says, not asking, but confirming his statement.

He nods. "At the end of the day, a lot of these government people see you as assets. Albeit, valuable assets, someone to rein in the defecting Garde. They want you to be their talking heads, as people who can preach what they want."

My mind starts to spin, as I begin to consider the implications of what Lawson just said. If he's to be trusted—which I suppose he is, given that he just shared classified information with us—our doubts of governments are completely reassured. The UN wanting to use us to reinforce their own policies, that doesn't come as much of a surprise, surely they know we don't see eye to eye with them. We can deal with that when the time comes though.

"Talking heads? A rallying point? You might have to ask John for that," Sam tells the general, giving me a smirk as he speaks.

The older man simply shrugs in response. "The UN had enough decency to give you all the . . . privacy you needed to cope after what you've been through. But now that you folks rejoined the fight, it's all hands on deck, do whatever you can to achieve what's necessary. That kind of mentality."

"But anyhow, I've said all I could, given you the information you've needed," Lawson continues. He pauses briefly to look at us each. "Knowing all this, are you still willing to work with us?"

It's a heat of the moment question that catches me off guard. I didn't expect Lawson to actually give us a choice in the matter. While my gut instinct is to blow off all the politics involved and just do it all by ourselves, the UN _did_ allow us to get our Chimærae back, and they seem to be on the same page as us in terms of goals . . . for now at least. We can worry about the other stuff later.

I lock eyes with Sam, trying to convey my thoughts to him. I give him the slightest of nods to indicate my answer. Fortunately, he returns the look in agreement, and this solidifies my decision.

I turn back to Lawson, hoping that my judgement is correct here. "We're in," I say reassuringly.

"Good," he replies. "Let's get to work on this mission op then. Come on, I'll explain the details on our way to the departure point."

Then he gets up abruptly, opening the door to the hallway and motioning for us to follow. Sam and I exchange looks, and I give a shrug as if to say, _Might as well._ He smiles at this, and we walk out in unison, a murky future ahead.

 **Nine**

I suck in a deep breath as I ride on the back of the Chimæra Biscuit—who's turned into a griffin—and ponder what to do next. I know I'll have to return to the academy soon, but at least I got my point across with what I've done. Those political bastards can't control me, and I'm not there to serve them. _I never was._ It was always about the Human Garde, the ones who remind me of myself so much. The blind enthusiasm and mischief is refreshing, and it's something I feel is missing from Johnny and the others right now.

 _The others_. Some days, I wish I could go back to those days on the run while being hunted, just because of the sense of unity and pride we shared as the remaining Loric. Nowadays, there's a bit of a gap left by when we went our own ways. While I don't regret coming to the academy since those kids are always a bright spot in my day, things just feel kind of . . . off.

I shake the thoughts out of my head as we come up on the academy. I tell Biscuit to land a few hundred yards before the front gates, just so that I can take a moment to prepare for the reprimand coming. Hopefully I won't get too much crap for my unauthorized exit.

As I approach, the guards manning the gatehouse spot me almost immediately, racing out to greet me. "Professor Nine!" one of them shouts to me. He's pale and thin, looking star struck in my presence "We've been concerned with your . . . sudden departure. Where on earth did you go?"

I shrug off the question. "Just had to go blow off some steam, it's been a tough week. Everything fine around here?"

"Oh, of course, Professor Nine. There was concern with the students and their classes yesterday, that was sorted out eventually though. But also . . ." he says, trailing off. He glances at his partner, clearly unsure how to phrase what's coming next.

"There's been a lot of dissent and restlessness with your departure, Professor Nine," the other guard—clearly not as enamoured in my presence—explains. "Many UN representatives are unhappy with your 'unprofessionalism'. Anyhow, we've been instructed to bring you in for a debriefing. Your full cooperation is expected."

The revelation doesn't really come as a surprise to me; I knew that when I left, a confrontation would be inevitable. "Alright, alright," I say, raising my hands in surrender, although that makes them flinch out of fear. "Take me in, let's get this crap out of the way."

I'm taken to the far corner of the academy, isolated from the remainder of the campus. The gatehouse guards take me to an interrogation chamber, then tell me to wait. I twiddle my thumbs and levitate the other chair in the room to entertain myself in the meantime.

After a few minutes of this, the interrogator—I think he's a FBI agent—arrives, and the Q&A session that follows is a blur. I get asked the usual good cop, bad cop type of questions: Where I was going, why did I leave, did you consider the effects of your actions, etcetera, etcetera. I tune out the agent after a while once it becomes abundantly clear I've told him all I could. Eventually, he must come to the same conclusion, because after he probes me about my intentions for the fifth and final time, he nods his head, appearing satisfied with my answers.

As soon as I'm dismissed from the interrogation, I head straight for the door, intending to race back to my 'office' and deal with more of the fallout later. Before I turn the knob, the agent calls back to me.

"Professor Nine!"

"What is it now?" I ask, irritation lacing my voice.

"You can expect a few more interrogations in your future, just so that you're aware. Also, Dr. Goode is expecting you shortly," he informs me.

I wave this off with a flick of my wrist; I'm not worried about the lecture I'll be getting, it's the least of my worries right now.

As I walk out of the room, I take a deep sigh. It was nice to take a break from the monotony of the academy, but I know I'm needed here, especially with the recent events around the world. _Oh well, at least I'm not completely alone on this,_ I remind myself as Biscuit squirms in my pocket.

Guess it's time to get back to work.

 **Shoutout to TheIdiotsArray for reminding me about the story! I know this chapter seems pretty crappy, believe me. The quality ought improve soon, thanks for reading friends. :)**

 **Sometimes, things just don't go your way. Remember not to give up, perseverance always pays off in the end. (Generic quote, but oh well)**

 **-BasketballIsFun**


	22. Seeking Redemption

**A/N: Whoops, looks like I forgot about this story again for the past five weeks. Sorry about the delay (once again lol), unfortunately I just can't get up to speed with hammering out chapters consistently. I'll attempt to post a follow up chapter in two weeks, but I wouldn't blame you if you don't trust my upload schedule at this point.**

 **Anyway, here in this chapter, John, Marina, and Ella head over to Norway to investigate the mysterious Sydal Corporation that produces anti-Garde weaponry. Elsewhere, Five continues his inner struggle within himself, contemplating what he should do. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **John**

Between my flight and teleportation via a Loralite stone in New Mexico that Ella directed us to, it only takes about half an hour for us to arrive in Norway. It took us a few trips since Ella couldn't quite recall all the surroundings for the rest of the stones, but I'm grateful I don't have to push myself regardless.

Although, I'm beginning to wonder if my fatigue was simply a result of using my Legacies in excess after a year of inactivity. Maybe I just needed timeto get back into the swing of things.

I stop briefly to check the location of the Sydal facility again before going. The three of us weave through the city of Oslo, taking great care to not be noticed. After we pass the city limits, I maneuver the air swiftly with Marina and Ella in tow, and from our altitude, I can spot the building. It's a sleek, state of the art facility that appears as though it was just built in the past year. It baffles me that it was able to stay hidden so soon, right here in plain sight beyond a major city.

We land inside the front gates, maintaining our invisibility just in case. We do a quick look around the area, and to my dismay, the only methods of entry are the front door and ceiling glass, both of which likely to trigger a multitude of alarms. Of course, we could just create a hole in the wall, but a little subtlety would still be ideal.

 _Ella, Marina, what do you guys think?_ I inquire.

 _Front door,_ they tell me in unison.

I guess they had already confided in one another with the issue.

I circle around the perimeter one more time though, ensuring we didn't miss a secret passage or entrance. As we return to the front, I can't help but think something feels off with this situation, so before moving to break down the door, I tell the two of them about my suspicions.

"Yeah, speaking of that, where are all the cars?" Ella whispers to Marina and I. not using telepathy so that we can hold a three-way conversation easier.

"Perhaps the workers went home already?" Marina suggests.

"Maybe," I reply, catching onto Ella's line of thinking. "Or maybe someone got tipped off about our arrival, got everyone important the hell out of here."

Marina purses her lips at this thought. "But who?" she asks. "We got here pretty quickly, no one spotted us, and the only people who knew about the siege are Malcolm . . . and the rest of the UN."

I nod. "Exactly, there's gotta be a mole somewhere, someone who has access to this kind of sensitive information. Someone the Foundation could've bought off or convinced. Hell, maybe it was some MogPro crony that never got rooted out."

"Either that, or it was a hell of a coincidence," Ella says. Though the look she gives us basically says, _I don't believe in coincidences._

"Well, whatever the case, there are still people inside we could ask," Marina replies, and we nod. Despite the tinted glass and possibly soundproofed walls, we can still hear the sound of people indoors, and through the door, an elevated platform is within our line of sight near the end of a hall.

At this, fireballs emerge from my hands as I trigger my Lumen, and the glass door easily gives way to the heat. Thankfully, no alarms trigger due to the melting glass. After Marina generates some icy wind to neutralize my flames, the three of us step through the entrance.

We dart across the main hall quickly, passing some empty offices along the way, with only a few key cards being items of interest. As we approach the platform, suddenly a slight beeping persists beneath our feet. It's quiet, but with our enhanced hearing, they may as well be blasting an air horn.

 _Ah crap,_ Ella tells me.

And then the alarms go off.

* * *

 **Five**

I'm weak, I'm strong. I can do something, I'm of no use to anyone. Do I have a role in this new world, or am I just a mere relic of the past? A lot of thoughts rush through my mind on a daily basis, but these ones are more common than the others usually.

It's almost funny, lying here in this shack trying to figure out where I went wrong, to the point where I didn't give a damn about the remaining Loric and they returned the gesture. It's almost comical thinking about destiny and the shit I was meant to do with my hollow life. But there's that word again: _Almost._

No matter what I do, I can't shut these thoughts out. _Though there is one last alternative_ , I think, glancing almost fleetingly at the noose I hung to catch whatever animal's brave enough to venture within my camp.

I shake the thought out my head, knowing that I'm dying even now. Why bother speed up the process when the nature of your body can do it for you? Besides, all those times I said to John or Ella I wasn't concerned about sides, I meant it. From the first day, it was always about survival. And if there are casualties, then so be it.

Despite the fact that I'm dying, and that no one gives a crap about me, I stay put. Setrákus Ra did something to me when he shoved me in that vile vat of his. I can almost feel my Legacies, my connection to Lorien being stripped away slowly. Still, I'm confident I still have enough power to fly for help, but for how long remains to be seen. And without a healer . . .

 _Maybe I can still repair the damage I've done,_ I think, but I know the thought is in vain. The chance for forgiveness passed long ago. But maybe it doesn't have to be forgiveness, it can be acceptance. Albeit, a begrudged acceptance considering the acts I'm committed, but it would be something at the very least. Is that what I want, to finally shed my reputation as a one-eyed creepy loner, to find peace with my conscious before my inevitable death?

Maybe, maybe it is.

 _Come on Five, you're a fucking member of the Garde for crying out loud! Not by choice, and you should not worry about the Elder role that was thrust upon you. That shit doesn't matter anymore. Are you going to sit here and die on this damned island doing nothing with your sorry life? Are you going to not make overdue amends? Hell no._

I'll never be truly forgiven, that I know for sure, no matter how I go about it. But still, I know I need to fill this everlasting gap in my conscience, known it for a long time now somewhere within my mind.

That night, I get more motivation to do what I just set out to do, from an unexpected source nonetheless.

* * *

 **John**

We abandon any pretense of stealth, bursting onto the scene of the work facility, where it appears that people are working on assembly lines manufacturing weapons. A few hundred feet in front, I can see a lab room with technicians testing the weapons, firing at some people in front of targets.

However, all that stops as the alarm blares, constantly repeating, "Unauthorized presence in Sector A-2, unauthorized presence in Sector A-2." Unsurprisingly, just as we had deduced earlier, not many workers remain in this working area. They drop their jobs immediately, fleeing for an emergency exit on the left corridor. The few technicians remaining rush out of the lab, obviously having the same mentality.

The three of us grab them—though not too hard, as Marina kindly reminded us—with our telekinesis, and subdue the ones who had weapons quickly. I feel a telekinetic jolt to my right, knocking me off balance slightly, and I whip my head around to the sight of a human who must be Garde. He flees in the opposite direction along with a few other workers and technicians, about six hundred feet away.

I redirect my telekinesis towards this group, leaving Marina and Ella to stop the group of only about twenty-five workers, still persistent on reaching the exit. I charge up my field of Dreynen, though they aren't quite in range of it yet. I nod to the girls, telling them I'll give chase, and go for it.

I'm closing the gap quickly with my flight, the group of people racing together, hands on each others' backs, and they move with a purpose. I get a glimpse of some of their faces and notice that one of the technicians seems off a bit. Skin too pale, dark eyes, then I realize what I'm looking at.

It's a Mogadorian. I snarl at the Mog, the anguish of the war I just fought rushing back in. I ball up my fists, rotating my shoulders as I'm going for a head on collision with his face to ensure maximum pain, and I'm nearly there when . . .

The group of them vanish entirely, that group must've had a teleporter with them. My momentum was supposed to carry me into the Mog's head, but instead I hit a lift crane a few feet beyond my target at almost full force, and some of my bones definitely break in that moment. I lie there, stunned at the turn of events, almost going into shock. After that brief instant, I try to use my healing Legacy, willing my hand to the small of the back, and enable myself to recover off some of the damage. _Stupid idea,_ I think to myself, just as Marina arrives to my side.

She rushes over to me almost instantly, talking in a soothing voice, telling me it doesn't look bad. I'm dazed and out of it now though, but I manage a smile, thankful she's remaining calm. She slips her hands underneath my back, not wanting to make me endure more pain by flipping me over, pouring her cool healing energy into me.

My spine isn't broken, but the process is still excruciating, as I feel a multitude of body parts slowly being knitted back together, the injuries healing. I'm subconsciously aware of my clenching and unclenching of my fists, and the quickening of my breath, but I can't stop either action. Marina takes my hand, still reassuring me as I remain almost delirious from the pain. For once, I just want to pass out.

No such luck. The next couple of minutes, the healing speeds up fortunately, and I can feel myself exiting the clouds of limbo back to reality. Finally, the worst of it is over, and just a blistering headache remains.

Before I can sit up, Marina leans down and whispers with a tear in her eye, "Don't ever do that again." And then she kisses me before I can respond, an everlasting kiss that clears my head and arouses me. I get lost by the kiss, and for a couple of fleeting seconds, I forget all about Mogadorians and devious organizations and new Garde of concern.

The moment ends quickly though, as Marina pulls away with a slight smile on her face now. "But seriously, don't do that again," she says a little more teasingly, now that the worst parts of my injuries are over. She extends a hand to me, and I take it gently, pulling myself up.

 _You ought be more careful next time,_ Ella tells me, no hint of teasing in her voice.

 _I know,_ I reply. _I saw that Mog there, and well, I lost control._

 _Wait, there was a Mog?_ she asks in surprise.

 _Yeah, he was near the back of the group. I shouldn't have gone after him like that, too reckless._

 _I get the mentality,_ she replies, less sternly this time. I can sense she's about to switch gears. _Did you see what the guy looked like though?_

 _No, but I'm sure there's some security footage of him here, maybe we could get a hold of it somehow._

 _We can do that, let's take care of these guys first though._

She shuts off her mind to mine, and I walk over to her with Marina checking to see if my injuries are healed. I notice our number of people to interrogate has been reduced to three workers and one technician, and that Ella has tied them up with a mixture of scrap metal and spare rope from a closet. We didn't really need twenty hostages, but if Ella let them flee, that means we don't have much time before the authorities arrive. Better get as much info as possible.

"Okay," I begin, gazing at the four of them in the eyes. "Who wants to start talking first?"

* * *

 **Well, some cliffhangers to end this chapter off, my favorite! :D Thanks for reading everyone, it's always appreciated! If you feel like this story's still worth your time, be sure to review, rate, follow, and all that good stuff to show support, it means a lot and I read every comment everyone makes. Thanks and have a great day!**

 **There are some things that can only be bought with time and experience, nothing else,**

 **-BasketballIsFun**


End file.
